Tame My Heart
by KailaGlass
Summary: Raina is interested in this rugged, redneck man that basically saved her. He is just as curious about her. But he isn't looking for love, he's only looking to survive. He's wild. Raina wants to survive in this new, horrifying world. But she doesn't want to be alone. Can she tame his wild heart ? Will she find her missing sister ? Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ! Walking Dead does not belong to me. I wish it did though, haha. Anyways, this is just a Daryl/OC story, I hope you enjoy. The first chapter is a bit short to get the story started. I am also going to have a bit of Andrea/Rick stuff too, but my story is focused on Daryl and Raina. Please review to let me know what you think ! Enjoy.**

** ~Kaila G**

* * *

Raina was trudging through the woods, her back was aching from the back pack she was lugging. She wished to just throw it into a river somewhere, but knew she would die quickly if she pulled such a stupid stunt. But still she had been walking for hours... Her back was_ killing _her.

The back pack was full of hand guns. Lucky for Raina, her father had been quite the guns men, and had collected guns since she was four years old. She had learned to shoot at an early age. More importantly, she was also taught respect for the weapons. Her weapon of choice now, as she walked through the woods, was her favorite of all: a crossbow.

There were also a few canned goods in her gun bag. A small pan to cook with, and plenty of matches. Before the dead had risen, Raina had been your average twenty-three year old college student. She liked to get her nails done, and wear cute outfits. She liked to drink on the weekends and party with her friends at their favorite clubs. She never studied, but somehow managed to pass all of her classes she took with A's, B's, and the occasional C.

Despite her knowledge of guns, Raina had been... _Girly_. Yes, she had a southern accent, and grew up in the country. But she ran from bugs, hated to get her hair rained on, and wore high heels. Obviously not now, she was in sneakers for obvious reasons. She thought it funny how she went from happy college girl, to complete survival mode in a few hours.

When the world changed, Raina surprisingly didn't panic. She had contacted as many friends as she could, trying to find out as much as she could. Most of her friends didn't answer... But the ones who did, were trying to get to the CDC for information. Then the cell phone towers went out. Raina, in fustration, had tossed her cell phone into a river. Not like she needed it anyway.

Raina didn't know how she had made it as far as she did. She was completely empty, hollow. Alone. Her family had been killed. All except her sister, Melissia. Even she could be dead, for all Raina knew. Raina cursed herself for letting herself get seperated from her older sister. She could see it now, the crowd, Melissia yelling for her. But Raina couldn't reach-

She heard a noise, and jumped. Something to her left. She steadied her crossbow in her hand. Being deathly still, she held her breath, and waited. She expected a walker to come stumbling through the brush, all snapping and snarling. But nothing did. She exhaled, and turned to keep walking.

Suddenly she was face to face with something. She had her crossbow raised, aimed at it's face. Then she noticed something strange. There was a crossbow in _her _face. She looked into hard blue eyes, and a smirk on his face. Funny, even with him aiming at her forehead with his crossbow, she thought of him handsome. In a rugged, redneck kind of way.

"What'ya doin' walkin' through these woods by ya self, woman? Tryin' ta getcha self killed?" The man smirked even more at her, as he lowered his crossbow. She noted his accent matched his look perfectly. Raina let her arms relax, her own crossbow lowering slightly.

"I'm jus tryin' to find somewhere safe." Raina said, her own southern accent thick in her voice. The man raised his eyebrow when she spoke.

"Ya from Georgia or what?" He asked.

"Yea." She replied simply. "Name's Raina." She stuck out her hand.

"Daryl." He said, staring at her, but not touching her. Raina stared at him for another moment before lowering her own hand. Asshole, she thought. Daryl started to walk away. Raina just stared at him.

"Ya comin or what?" He asked, turning back to face her. Raina looked at him, with narrowing eyes. Without a word, she followed, not sure of what lied ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that Daryl is all meanie weenie headed, but he is also a softy at heart, and this is an obvious third season kind of deal, and Daryl has chilled out a lot in season 2. Do not fear, in the next chapter (ch. 3) Raina will get the full story of what the group has been going through, so the readers will too ! I hope you enjoy !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl didn't know what to think about this gray-blue eyed blonde. She had a _crossbow_, just rambling through the woods on her own. He wondered if she was a good shot. Probably not. He scoffed at the thought.

"What?" She asked at his scoff. He whipped his head at her, and narrowed his eyes slightly before grunting. Raina stared at him. "And that means...?"

"Nothin'." He mumbled, as they walked on. Raina was ready to just say 'fuck it' and collapse onto the ground, or make Daryl carry her. One or the other. The way this man was, she figured collapsing would be her best bet. Her legs ached, her back ached, and her head was beginning to throb.

"Hey, hold up a sec." She mumbled, fumbling her back pack to one shoulder and unzipping a pocket. She pulled out a bottle of tylenol, and quickly swallowed three down.

"I ain't got all damn day." Daryl griped. Raina shot daggers with the look she gave him.

"Yea, well. Unless you're plannin' on carryin' me?" She stared at him asking, instead of stating.

"Naw." He grunted.

"Then shut the hell up." Raina growled, the pain getting to her.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya talkin to?" Daryl growled back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice came through the trees. A tall, dark haired man walked up staring at them. His blue eyes softened at the sight of Raina, and he turned to Daryl. "What's going on?"

"This bitch here, is gettin' on my goddamn nerves." He huffed. Raina stared at him, expression growing dark.

"Look here, first off, I ain't no bitch!" Raina shot at him. "Second off, if you don't stop bein' such an ass, I'm goin' to shove this crossbow so far up your-"

"Hey!" The other man's voice rose slightly. "You, just let it go. And Daryl, cut it out man."

"Whatever." Daryl shot Raina a dirty look, before turning and walking back into the woods. Raina stared at him as he went.

"What's his problem?" Raina asked, face softening slightly.

"He really is a good guy. Just a bad temper... I'm Rick." He stuck his hand out.

"Raina." She shook his hand. She liked this man, with his sheriff outfit. He felt... safe.

"So how'd you find Daryl?" Rick asked, turning back to where he had come from. Raina followed.

"Well, he kinna found me, actually." Raina admitted.

"Nice weapon of choice." Rick smiled.

"My favorite." Raina grinned. "My father was big into guns, so I was raised... uh... prepared."

"You're lucky." Rick said. Raina smiled at his nice manor, and she noticed they were at a clearing. There was, what looked like, a small shopping center. Or maybe a grocery store. Behind it was a small hotel. Raina gaped at the sight.

"This is... amazin'. How'd you find this?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Got lucky." Rick admitted. "Stumbled upon it, and made it our new found home. Now, in this world, nothing's safe. But it's as close as we can get."

"Rick! I just found... Oh, hey." A blue eyed blonde appeared. Raina was thrilled to have another girl around.

"This is Raina. Daryl found her in the woods." Rick stated.

"I'm Andrea." She stuck out a hand, which Raina accepted. Then she winced. "How was meeting Daryl?"

"Pleasant." Raina said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I take that as, he was an ass." Andrea grinned.

"An ass don't even begin to describe him." Raina smirked. Andrea laughed. Raina spoke again, changing the subject. "Don't know how bad you need it, but my back pack is full of hand guns."

"And you don't care if we use them?" Andrea asked, surprise on her face.

"Hell naw. Y'all brought me to your home. It's the least I can do." Raina offered, her face lighting up.

* * *

Daryl trudged through the woods, trying to find something to kill. He needed a good hunt, something to bring back to the group for dinner. He needed to blow off some steam after his encounter with that... girl. His face went screwy at the thought of her.

Who did she think she was? She looked like Barbie, but she sure as hell didn't sound like one. God, she was going to be another Andrea. A brat. At least Andrea had turned into something great, she had _learned_ from her shit. Shooting him in the head had snapped her into reality. Daryl smiled at the thought of Andrea and how she had grown. The smile faded when Raina came back into his mind.

The girl looked..._girly_. She had that clean appearance, despite the conditions. Her body language, the way she jumped away from bugs, and squirmed under his eyes. If he looked into her eyes long enough, she looked away. No dominance. This girl would get them all killed. And Daryl wasn't going to babysit her ass.

He knew her type. College girls. Spoiled bratty, get everything they want because Daddy's going to fork out the money. Yea, he knew that this girl was going to be a problem. She had an attitude. At first, Daryl took it as in she wasn't going to be pushed around. But now? Daryl just took her for a little spoiled princess.

"Jus' what I need." Daryl mumbled, walking back towards the camp. He had cooled down, and now he was ready to face Raina once again.

* * *

"He really isn't so bad." Carol was explaining to Raina. "He has a bad attitude and hard exterior, but underneath, he's human."

"Don't seem like it." Raina mumbled. Carol smiled.

"Get to know him. He might surprise you." Carol said, before walking toward the smaller building. Raina remembered Rick telling her that it had been a bar before the walkers had come. Walkers... Sounded funny, but it fit the description. Raina's train of thought was broken by a noise. She spun to see Daryl coming out of the woods. As much as she wanted to roll her eyes, instead she took a deep breath, and marched over toward him.

On seeing Raina marching toward him, Daryl bristled and got ready for a fight. He nearly snarled as he thought of her coming up to him and demanding an apology. The hell he would. Her face looked... Empty though, as she made her way to where he stood. Something inside of Daryl relaxed slightly.

"Uhh... Hey. I jus' wanted to, uh... Look, Daryl, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. I was jus' tired and in pain and I didn't mean to take it out on you." She rambled. Daryl just stared at her. She stared back.

"Ya ain't gotta explain ya self to me." He mumbled, and Raina noticed how he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I jus' needed to say that." Raina said, before turning and walking away. Daryl's voice stopped her.

"Ya even know how to use that?" At his question, Raina turned and lifted her crossbow slightly in question. Daryl nodded once.

"Yea, I know how." Raina grinned. He smirked at her, before shaking his head and walking past her toward the use to be bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really liked how this chapter turned out ! Hope the readers agree ! Enjoy ! (Thanks for the reviews ! I greatly appreciate them !)**

** ~Kaila G**

* * *

Raina sat around with the group in the small hotel's lobby that night. She was kind of surprised that Daryl had joined in, sitting near Rick and Andrea. Raina noticed how Rick would reach over every few minutes and squeeze Andrea's hand. She would smile and look at him with nothing but adoration. Raina smiled at the sight.

"So what's y'alls story?" Raina asked. Rick looked up and smiled.

"Well, it's a long one." Rick stated honestly.

"Hey, I got time." Raina shrugged with a slight grin.

"I suppose you do. Well, I woke up in a hospital. I found my family after a long journey. We all had a camp, but it was attacked, so we moved on. Went to the CDC, where we met Dr. Jenner. Told us that... Well I'll get to that later. Anyway, the CDC is gone now. We found a farm that belonged to Hershel." Rick nodded at the older man Raina had met earlier, before continuing. "The farm was over run by walkers, then there was a prison we found. That didn't work out. So then we found this place and just called it home."

"Wow, y'all been through it, huh?" Raina murmured.

"Yea, boy have we." Glenn spoke up. Raina smiled at him and Maggie. She liked them, they were more her age.

"What about you, Raina?" Carl's voice piped into the conversation. Raina smiled at Rick's boy. He was adorable.

"Well... I was visitin' home for the summer from college. My parents are divorced, but when the news broadcasts started, we all met up at my father's house." Daryl noticed how she said father instead of dad... Hm. Her voice broke his thoughts. "My father made my older sister, my mom, and me take as many guns as we could possibly carry. So I jus' put the guns he gave me in my bag. I tried calling my friends, but only a few answered, talking about going to the CDC. Then the towers went out. Walkers started comin' round the house, and my father died, so we took off. My mama was killed and I got seperated from my older sister... I was jus' roamin' the woods, tryin' to find somewhere safe. And he found me." She looked at Daryl who smirked, causing the group to laugh lightly.

"Y'all shoulda seener!" Daryl teased. "All clompin' round through those woods with that damn crossbow." Daryl still doubted her skills with the crossbow, much less a gun.

"Oh, ha ha." Raina sneered playfully. "I'm glad he found me though. I was ready to jus' give up."

"Can't do that, girl." Michonne spoke up. "No giving up. Not in this world."

"She's right, Raina. You're a part of this group now." Rick said, friendly tone coming through. He looked at Daryl. "Alright, Daryl. Since you're on watch tonight, how about Raina go up with you, and you show her what it's all about."

"Wonderful." Daryl said with sarcasm. Raina opened her mouth to defend herself but Rick shot her a look. She just looked at Daryl. His eyes stared her down, so cold, and bitter that she finally looked down. There was an awkward silence before Andrea spoke up.

"Okay, well, Raina, Daryl will show you to your room once you guy's watch shift is up. Have a good night's sleep. You look like you need it." Andrea smiled. Raina returned the smile, thankful for Andrea.

Once they said their goodnights, Raina followed Daryl down the hotel hallway until they reached a stairwell. He opened the door, holding it open for her. Raina mumbled a surprised "thank you", before darting in. They walked up a few flights of stairs, before going through another door, which led to the roof.

Raina walked out onto the roof, and was amazed by the view. She didn't like heights, but the stars, the stars were beautiful. There was only one small outside light on, so the stars were bright and twinkling in the sky. Raina wished she could wake up at home, in her bed, from a terrible nightmare.

"So what's ya real story?" Daryl asked, plopping down in a chair. Raina whipped her head toward him.

"What?" She asked, sitting in the chair beside him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"How'd ya really wind up in those woods?" He asked, not looking at her face. Raina didn't want to relive the experience, but for some strange reason she couldn't understand, everything started to pour out.

"My father beat the shit outta my mama all mine and Melissia's life. My sister is two years older than me. We were both in college, home for summer break. Both of us stayin' with our mama, of course 'cause we couldn't stand our father." Raina started.

"He ever beat ya?" Daryl asked quietly.

"All the time, 'til one day I pulled a gun on him. I was twelve, and that was the day my mama divorced him." Raina looked at Daryl. When he stared back, she looked down and continued. "Anyway, we went to my father's house and stocked up on guns. I tried callin' all of my friends, but only a few answered. The same thing was happenin' where they were. They told me to go to the CDC, that's where they were headed. Said it was safe... My father said no way, he wasn't leavin' his house or his bottle of Jack. He was a drunk back when Melissia and I were born. 'Til the day I pulled that gun, he was a drunk. He sobered up, and I don't know how many weeks, or even months we were stuck in that house, but the day that the walkers first started appearin' in herds near the house, he opened a bottle of Jack, and drank all day. Then that night, he went upstairs, and we heard a gunshot... and..." Raina stopped for a second to think straight. "He shot himself. Walkers heard the shot, and started toward the house. My mama, my sister, and myself, we ran to my car. We got outta there fast. We couldn't stay there..." She trailed off.

"Ya had to." Daryl said, looking out at the woods.

"Yea... We came to a road block. We got outta the car, there were people standin' round tryin' to figure out what to do next. Then a herd attacked. It was complete chaos, total madness. My mama got bitten and we tried to save her, but we couldn't... Then there were all these people runnin', and I grabbed my back pack and crossbow... when I turned around... Melissia was screamin' for me, but I couldn't reach her.. The crowd was too big for her to fight... All I could do was scream at her to keep ... runnin', jus' run... " Raina was crying. Daryl didn't know what to do, or say, so he just touched her hand. She jumped at his touch, but didn't jerk away. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"I tried to get to her," Raina continued, "but the walkers cut me off. There was so much confusion and panic, people bein' torn apart right in front of me. I had to run. Into the woods. I got lost and had to keep goin'. I don't even know how many days I was wanderin' through those woods... Then you." Daryl's face softened, but only for a moment, before he pulled his hand away.

"That sure ain't the story ya told back at the lobby." Daryl smirked. Raina smirked back.

"And I'm sure Rick's story was rated G as well." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya wanna hear what really happened?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Only if you feel like tellin'." Raina replied.

"Well, my brother an' I met up with these people an' we all made camp. Went into the city every now'n then for supplies. One day, they come back from town with Rick, but my brother's gone. Shane, was Rick's best friend, and Lori was Rick's wife. Them two were goin' at it like rabbits, sneakin' off any chance they got. Then Rick comes back, and Lori cuts Shane off and goes to her husband. They tell me that my brother, Merle, acted crazy so they chained him to the roof." Daryl looked angry. Raina listened with wide eyes, but she also kept her eyes on the woods, as Daryl did. "So some of us, me, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn, went lookin' for him. He was gone... Cut his own hand off. We couldn't find him, so we had another thing to get. But we got ambushed by mexicans, who kidnapped Glenn, but we had one of theirs. So we offered a trade, they wanted Rick's bag of guns they seen in the street. Eventually we got back in there and one of the damn mexicans grandma comes out rambling and leads us right to Glenn. Things ended on a good note there."

"That's crazy." Raina said, glancing at him.

"We had to walk back to camp, the van we was drivin' was gone. Once we got close, heard gunshots and screamin'. We ran like hell, when we reached the camp, walkers were everywhere. Andrea's younger sister, Amy, was bitten. Andrea had to shoot her the next mornin'. After that night, we moved on. We got to the CDC, and Jenner, the crazy doctor, locked us in there. The place was gonna blow, and finally, he let us go. Andrea nearly stayed behind but Dale stopped her." Raina wondered who Dale was. She listened as daryl went on.

"The CDC blew up, and we left. Then we were on a empty road, gatherin' supplies. A herd came through, and two stragglers chased Sophia, Carol's little girl, into the woods. We spent alotta time lookin' for her. Then a hunter accidentally shot Carl, and we all made our way to the farm where Carl, Rick, and Shane were. I kept lookin' for Sophia. I fell off a small rock incline, and a arrow went through my side. I finally made my way back to the farm and Andrea shoots me in the head. Luckily, jus' a graze. Damn woman." He chuckled.

"I can't believe Andrea shot you." Raina smiled.

"Thought I was a walker. Hell, I prolly looked like one... Anyway, Carl got better, Shane got crazier. One day we all found out that Hershel had walkers in the barn. Shane went on a rampage and let 'em all outta the barn. Forcing us to shoot 'em. Then out walks little Sophia... A walker... Rick shot her. Shane couldn't do it." His voice had been almost tender when talking about Sophia. It went back to bitter when Shane was mentioned. He continued. "Carol had nobody. Her abusive husband died when Amy did, and then Sophia... Time went on. Supposedly, Shane killed Otis, the guy who accidentally shot Carl. When Carl was shot, Shane and Otis had went to town for supplies and Shane came back without Otis... Carl was better before the walkers in the barn mess happened. After that, Shane kept goin' downhill. Then we find out that Lori is pregnant. The baby might be Shane's. Needless to say, it was a mess. Then Dale was attacked by a walker and I had to shoot him, 'cause he was in pain, and dying. Long story short, there was a kid, possibly dangerous, Shane staged the kid's escape, but Glenn and me found the kid a walker in the woods. No bites, jus' a broke neck. Shane tried to kill Rick, but Rick killed him. Shane came back as a walker, Carl put him down. Then the barn was attacked and we all split up, but met up back at the road where Sophia first went missin'."

"That's... insane. But wait... how did Shane and the kid come back if they weren't bitten?" Raina asked wearily.

"We're all infected. Rick told us after we reunited and got back on track. Jenner told him." Daryl explained. Raina was silent. Daryl continued. "Andrea was missin'. T-Dog said he saw her go down. We wound up meetin' back up with her, though. Before we did, Lori died and lost the baby. Rick and Lori were basically done, 'cause she was pissed at him for killin' Shane... Rick was only staying with her for the baby. Then Andrea came back, and they got together. The prison was jus a flop so we found this place." Daryl finished.

"That's... a lot to go through." Raina mumbled. "And we're all... infected?" Her voice was tiny.

"Yea... We are... Well, this watch shift is jus what it is. Watchin'. Makin' sure no walkers come around." Daryl said, changing the subject. Before Raina could respond, Glenn and Maggie walked through the stairwell entrance door.

"How did your first shift go?" Glenn asked.

"Good. No walkers." Raina offered forcing a grin.

"Well, we got it from here.." Glenn hinted for Daryl to take her to her room. Daryl grunted, stood up, and slapped Glenn on the back, before going to the stairwell. Raina followed him. There were only three floors, and when they got to the second floor, they walked quietly down the hallway, until they reached a room.

"Here ya are." He said quietly.

"Thank you, Daryl... For the talk." Raina said, opeing her door and stepping inside. Without a word, he walked across the hall, and went inside his own room. Raina thought how interesting it was, that he was only across the hall... She shut her door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is going to be the beginning of something great ! I can't wait to do chapter five ! That's all I'm going to say ! Enjoy ! (Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up, I greatly appreciate them !)**

** ~Kaila G**

* * *

Daryl sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't sure what made Raina pour out her whole story like that, but he was glad she did. At least he knew she wasn't part of some group of crazies or anything. Just a broken home, with a drunken father... He knew the feeling all too well.

Daryl hadn't been looking for story time on the roof, but he figured she might as well know what had happened to their group. Especially the part about all of them being infected... He wasn't too sure why he had relaxed around her... He didn't like it.

But there was something about her. Sure, she was beautiful, and Daryl couldn't deny that. She had long, bright blonde hair, that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a grayish blue, and Daryl noticed how they lit up slightly when something made her laugh. But he also noticed that they were usually kind of dull. Like something was missing...

She was skinny, but she had a little muscle on her, which didn't surprise him. She was a college girl, and they usually worked out to keep a good figure. He thought about how short she was. She was maybe five foot, three inches tall. Give or take. Daryl smirked.

Why was he thinking about her? They had _one_ decent conversation. He shook his head, trying to clear Raina from his brain. Yet something about her... He pushed the thought to the back of his head and layed down on his bed. His mind wandered.

He was thinking of all the things he had gone through, grinning at some memories, when Sophia came to mind. He had laughed so hard that first night at the CDC when Sophia had made a comment about Daryl being cooler than Shane. Maybe it had been the alcohol in his system. He doubted it.

_"Shane drives a jeep and uses a handgun, Carl. Daryl uses a __**crossbow**__ and drives a __**motorcycle**__. I really think there's no comparison." She grinned up at Daryl._

Daryl smiled at the thought of her small voice and her small grin, staring up at him. He just wanted to take back time, and go after her into those woods, and never let her go. He had tried so hard to save that little girl. For Carol. For the group. Hell, for himself. And he couldn't. She was just one of those things in that barn. A walker.

Daryl made himself stop. Stop thinking about it all. He had to hunt in the morning, and needed to get some sleep. He hadn't slept good in days. He wished for a dreamless sleep, no images of his past, of Sophia... He just wanted darkness behind closed eyes. He grunted, and rolled over toward the window, staring at the moon until his eyes closed...

The next day, Raina felt great. She had showered, and slept. Not completely comfortably yet, but she got in some sleep, and that had to count for something. She was standing outside, crossbow in hand, watching Daryl walk toward the group's establishment from the woods. He had a deer.

Daryl was walking, lugging the deer, with his head down. Obviously thinking about something. Raina wondered what he was thinking, as she watched him walk. When he lifted his head, she looked away quickly, not wanting to catch his eye. All of her focus on him, nearly made her miss the walker that stumbled out of the woods to her left. She squealed quietly, lifted her crossbow, and held her breath as she aimed.

Daryl watched, as she stood still and aimed at the walker. Her body jerked when she shot, and the walker fell to the ground, a bolt sticking out from it's head. Daryl was surprised. The girl knew what she was doing. But then, Daryl started laughing at her. Raina turned to him and looked at him incredulously.

"Why are you laughin'?" She asked.

"Cause you _squealed_ when ya saw that damn walker." He chuckled slightly, before smirking at her. Why did he do that? Smirk all the time? Raina didn't know.

"Well..." Raina tried to protest with pouty lips. "It was comin' after me!"

"Girly girl." Daryl scoffed.

"I got it, didn't I?" Raina shot back.

"Yea. Ya did." Daryl stared at her a moment before walking toward the bar. This time, Raina held his gaze. Then she glanced down. When she looked up, he was nearly inside the bar. She heard voices, and noticed Rick and Andrea walking, doing a perimeter check.

"Hey I jus' almost got eaten." Raina called cheerfully, as she half jogged toward the couple. Rick and Andrea couldn't help but give her a half smile, half strange look.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"Yepp. Not a scratch!" Raina smiled.

"Daryl get it?" Andrea asked.

"No, I did." Raina's smile turned into grin.

"Really? Well, damn girl. We don't have to worry about you. You can obviously hold your own." Andrea grinned back.

"Daryl says Imma girly girl." Raina admitted, scrunching her nose at the thought of his words.

"Well he thought the same of me, I'm sure, when we first met." Andrea admitted back. Raina smiled.

"Just keep an eye out, Raina. The walkers are basically stupid, but they can be sneaky." Rick warned.

"So I've learned." Raina sneered at the dropped walker. Raina heard footsteps, and saw Daryl walking towards them.

"Rick, ya wanna go 'head an get this walker taken care of?" He asked, nodding at the dead thing on the ground.

"Yea, I guess we need to." Rick said, walking with Daryl toward the walker.

"What are they gonna do with it?" Raina asked Andrea quietly.

"Burn it." Andrea replied.

"Ohhh..." Raina trailed off, thinking. She was watching Daryl and Rick pick it up, and start carrying it off toward an area where the grass was dead, and ashes were scattered along the ground. She had figured it for some type of burn area, but didn't think it would be for walkers. Guess that burning them would definitely assure they weren't coming back.

"You hungry?" Andrea asked, despite the disgusting thing being carried away in front of them.

"Kinna." Raina said.

"Well let's go get some lunch." Andrea smiled, and the two girls walked toward the bar.

Raina spent the day with Andrea and Rick, learning how their group did things. She was more than willing to contribute to the group in any way she could, considering they had welcomed her with open arms. Raina liked it here. She liked the people... They just made her feel.. safe.

That afternoon, Raina was sitting on the bar, swinging her legs, watching Maggie and Glenn put together a puzzle. They were talking about the most random things, and Raina was enjoying the hell out of it. Until Maggie caught her off guard with a subject that she never thought would come up.

"So did you have a boyfriend before all of this?" Maggie asked. Then her eyes widened and she realized something terrible could have happened to him. She started to apologize, but Raina cut her off.

"No, no." Raina laughed. "I didn't have a boyfriend." Just as the words came out, Daryl walked in, not realizing the three of them were in there. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before speaking.

"I needa drink." He said simply, walking over to the bar. Maggie and Glenn smiled at him, then Maggie continued to hound Raina.

"You really didn't have a boyfriend?" Maggie asked, with a smile.

"No, I really didn't." Raina said, noticing Daryl looking at her as he poured a shot of Jack. She smiled and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, voice slightly bitter. Raina swung her legs over to his side of the bar and hopped down, digging around for a shot glass. She found one and plunked it on the bar counter.

"I'll have what you're havin'." She smirked this time. He stared at her for a moment, before pouring the shot. She downed it quickly, scrunched her nose, and motioned for another. After Daryl poured the shot, she hopped back onto the counter, facing Maggie again. She turned her head toward Daryl. Their faces were close, not too close, but too close for comfort for Daryl.

"Thank you." Raina nodded at the bottle of Jack, before looking back at Maggie. "Naw, I never had boyfriends in college. They jus' wanna take you out, spend money on you, and then expect you to fuck them in return. Hell naw. Never had that happen to me, but heard the horror stories from my friends. I jus' stayed solo, partied solo, and never brought anyone home."

"College boys are dicks." Maggie agreed. Glenn rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Ya really never dated anyone?" Daryl stared at her.

"Well, in high school, here and there. Nothin' serious. But college? No way." Raina made a face.

"Ya jus' seem like the type..." He trailed off. Raina gulped down the shot, before speaking.

"Another, please. And the type of what?" Her voice was slightly cold.

"The type that ain't never single." Daryl said, pouring her another shot. "Don't you think this is enough?" He nodded at her shot glass filled to the brim with Jack Daniels.

"Well I ain't that type, and no, it ain't enough." She swallowed the shot down, and narrowed her eyes at him. "I know what you think of me, Daryl Dixon. You think I'm one of those snotty, spoiled college girls that fuck guys every night, and ain't got no brains. Well you're wrong and I thought I proved that last night when we talked. Jus' cause I'm pretty, don't mean I'm stupid."

"I never said ya were." Daryl said simply, his voice bitter, before turning and walking out of the bar. Raina murmured an "excuse me", and walked out of the bar after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a break though chapter for me ! No more decription than that... Enjoy !**

** ~Kaila G**

* * *

"What is up with you?" Raina came out of the bar sneering at Daryl. He spun around and glared at her.

"Me?" He questioned, then he scoffed, "I'm jus like this all the time." He sneered back at her.

"Well can you get the stick outta your ass?" Raina shot at him.

"What about you Miss Spoiled Princess?" The words came out of his mouth before he had time to think. Her face went from angry, to hurt.

"Spoiled? _Spoiled_! That's what you think of me?" She began to rant. "Do you know how hard I worked my _ass_ off to go to school? Do you even know? No, you don't! Do you know how many nights, I had to wait tables, and have _nasty, disgustin'_ men call me "baby" and slap my ass or cop a feel? _Every_ night of my life! But could I bitch slap 'em, and tell to fuck off? No, I couldn't 'cause I had to have money to pay bills, and pay for school. My father didn't give Melissia or me a _damn_ thing, 'cause he didn't give a fuck!" Daryl stared at her, realizing she wasn't what he thought she was. She glared at him, blushing, because she knew she had said way more than she planned. She shook her head, and turned to walk away.

"Raina." Daryl said her name so quietly, she nearly missed his voice.

"What?" She asked, without turning around.

"I didn't mean what I said." He said quietly.

"I know." She still faced away from him. Daryl stared at her for a moment, before turning away. Raina heard him start walking away, and she spun around.

"Daryl, wait!" She cried, and ran toward him. He turned, just as she reached him, and without warning, her hands were at the back of his neck, but she just looked at him. Daryl looked into her eyes for a moment, before lowering his face to hers. Their lips touched, and she felt him kissing her. She opened her mouth to his, and felt his tongue run across hers. And then just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. He jerked back and stared at her. Without a word, he turned and stormed off toward the hotel.

Raina waited until he was inside before she got her legs moving. She made her way quickly, and quietly to her hotel room. Once she got inside she sat on her bed. What was I thinking? She wondered. She had _kissed_ Daryl Dixon... Well he had kissed her. But she kissed him back! And she couldn't figure out what kind of demon had possessed her to do such a thing. Raina smacked her hand to her forehead and sighed. What had she done?

There was a knock at her door. Raina panicked. She stood up, not ready to face Daryl. Maybe it's not even him, she thought. She didn't know what to do. Raina ran up to the door, looking out of the small peek hole. She relaxed at the sight of Andrea. She opened the door.

"Hey, we're getting together in the lobby just to hang out for a while, you wanna come down?" Andrea asked.

"Uhh, no!" Raina panicked again. Andrea gave her a questioning look. "Uh, I mean... no thanks... I'm really tired, and I uh, need to catch up on my sleep. But thanks anyway, Andrea."

"You're sure?" Andrea questioned.

"Yea." Raina smiled weakly.

"You okay?" Andrea dug.

"Yea, fine. Jus' really tired." Raina said, pulling herself together.

"Okay, then. Get you some sleep." Andrea smiled, walking away.

"Goodnight!" Raina called down the hallway.

"Goodnight!" Andrea called back. Raina was beginning to relax, when she saw Daryl walk by and exchange a quick word with Andrea. Panicking again, Raina shut her door quickly, and prayed he wouldn't knock. Lucky for her, he didn't.

* * *

Daryl cursed at himself over and over, pacing back and forth in his room. _Why_ had he kissed her? He wasn't sure. Or was he? He didn't know. The way he had been feeling toward her, _drawn_ toward her, scared him. He didn't like feeling like that toward another person. Never had, and with the way the world was now, didn't make that feeling any better.

He didn't know what to do. The kiss? It had been good, really good, and he had needed that. But he didn't need that. You can't have a relationship in a world like this. Hell, he couldn't even keep a relationship before the world went to shit. Not like he ever tried. He didn't care enough to... But still, her lips were soft, she had felt so good against him...

_Shit_, stop it! He thought to himself. He worried. Things were going to be weird with her now. What if she started asking questions? What was he going to say? Daryl paced, growing agitated. He had to stay away from her. For both of their sakes. He didn't want her, and she didn't need him. They were both just alone, with too much in common, and they, _he_, got carried away. Daryl could have kicked himself. Hard.

He knew he couldn't let himself get near her. At least not with the two of them alone. The questions would start, and he would have to be mean to her. Daryl didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt the girl... So why did he feel like he already had? He pushed the thought away.

That's it, he thought, I'll just stay away from her. And that's what he planned on doing. Go back to being his hard, cold self. Ignore her, even, if he had to. Whatever it took to keep her off his back, and out of his head, he would do it. Daryl couldn't believe what had happened. He felt so stupid. He wished Merle was there, to kick his ass.

* * *

Raina layed in her bed, trying to sleep. But instead, she kept replaying that kiss over and over again in her head. She tried to block Daryl from her thoughts. She tried to fall asleep. But she just layed there, wide awake. Tossing and turning. Raina couldn't get comfortable. She tried so hard to fall asleep. Instead, she tossed and turned all night.

When she finally awoke, she felt exhausted. Looking in her bathroom mirror, she noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. Great, she thought. She shook her head, and turned on the water to take a shower. She stared at the shower, greatful for the clean water.

Raina remembered Rick telling her that the hotel had been special, designed for military purposes, or something like that. It didn't have a name, just the hotel look and structure. Raina was greatful for whoever built it, because without it... Well she didn't want to think about it.

After her shower, she left her room quietly. When she entered the lobby, she saw everyone eating breakfast. She noticed Daryl, standing up, eating his breakfast. He looked ruggedly handsome, and she couldn't help but feel her breath catch in her throat. Daryl, upon seeing her, took his last bite, put his paper plate in the trash, and glared at her before walked out. Raina felt her face turning red. Andrea looked at her strangely.

"Not sleep well?" Rick asked, looking at her. Raina forced a smile.

"No, I tossed and turned all night." She admitted, sitting down at the table, letting her head drop. Her forehead plunked gently onto the table. Maggie stared at her.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, tilting her head. Raina forced her head up.

"Peachy." She grimaced at the feeling of no sleep. Maggie smiled at her answer, before finishing her breakfast. Raina stood up, and walked outside. She didn't go out there looking for Daryl, but she still hoped he would be around. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Daryl and Raina had kissed. Raina had tried to find time to be alone with him, but she never could. He had asked T-Dog to do watch shifts with him, and whenever she came around, he always tensed up and glared at her so coldly, that she couldn't look at him. She always looked away.

"What's up with you and Dixon?" Rick asked one day, and Raina whipped her head up at his question.

"What'ya mean?" Raina tried not to blush.

"He hasn't once said a word to you in nearly three weeks. And all he does is glare at you." Rick stated, looking at her intently.

"I dunno. I dunno why he is actin' like he is." Raina said quietly.

"Did you two have an arguement or something?" Rick asked.

"No, no argument... He is jus'... I dunno." Raina shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. Probably in one of his moods. He'll come around." Rick gave her a sure smile, and walked off toward the bar. Raina hoped he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really enjoying writing this story, Daryl is fun to write... I hope everyone reading is enjoying !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina had accepted the fact that Daryl wasn't happy about what happened with them. That kiss... Raina was disappointed, but also wanting an explanation. You don't just kiss a girl and run off like nothing happened. Raina could feel the pull between them. It was like she was being pulled toward him. But everytime she got close, he was gone.

Fustrated, she walked outside. The sky was cloudy, and Raina sighed as a cool breeze slithered through the air. She needed to find Daryl. She was going to march right up to his pig headed self, and demand an explanation for the way he had been treating her. Was she not good enough for the redneck idiot? She was standing there, hands on her hips, when she saw him emerge from the woods. Now was her chance.

Daryl hesitated, only for a second, when he saw Raina standing there staring at him, hands on her hips. He continued walking toward her, planning on walking right past her with out a word. His eyes never once left hers, as he walked by. Raina didn't let her eyes leave his, even though his glare was cold and bitter.

"Daryl!" She called to him. He didn't stop. She ran after him, grabbing his arm. Daryl jerked away.

"Don't touch me." He snarled at her. She drew back slightly, but her eyes burned with anger.

"What's goin' on? Why have you been actin' this way? Like I ain't even here?" She asked anger in her voice. Daryl just glared at her silent. Her face softened slightly. "Ever since we kissed-"

"It was a goddamn mistake, that kiss." Daryl interrupted, his voice angry.

"You really expect me to believe you mean that?" Raina asked, hurt evident in her angry voice.

"Yea, 'cause it was!" He shot back.

"Daryl, I know you feel it! That's why you won't come near me, every time I come 'round you go stormin' off. I know you feel that pull, it's like I can't stay away from you!" She confessed. "Even though you won't talk to me, I gotta to be near you, and I know you feel the same way."

Daryl hesitated for a moment, because she was right. He felt himself being drawn to her, and every day it got worse. Sometimes, he would just watch her, wishing he could say something to her. He just wanted to touch her, and that made him confused and angry. He didn't want to feel this way. And he wouldn't.

"I don't feel a damned thing." He said, voice colder than ever, before turning and walking away toward the hotel. Raina didn't know what to say, so she just watched him go. She made her way to the bar, and hopped up on the counter. Luckily, the bar was empty. She put her face in her hands, and didn't even attempt to hold back her tears.

* * *

Daryl needed a drink. That's what he needed. He was walking toward the bar, but something stopped him. A noise. He went into hunter mode, and quietly walked the remaining feet to the bar. When Daryl realized what he was hearing, his heart dropped. Crying.

It didn't sound like Andrea or Maggie, definitely not Carol. Daryl peered into a side window, just to make sure. He saw Raina, sitting on the bar with her head in her hands. He could tell by her movements, that she was crying. Daryl hated himself for needing a drink. He didn't want to see that. It..._hurt_.

Did he just think that? Daryl turned away and walked toward the hotel. He decided tonight would be a good night to go tracking some prints he saw in the woods earlier that day. He would tell the group, and be gone for a few days, hopefully that would give Raina time to forget about him. And him time to forget about her.

* * *

Raina was sitting in her room, looking at the drizzle of rain on her dark window, when there was a knock on her door. She jumped up, and opened it nervously. She couldn't hide the disappointment when she saw it was only Andrea. Andrea noticed the look on her face, and started to ask, but decided not to. If Raina wanted to talk about it, she would. Andrea learned it was better not to push.

"Hey, Daryl's asked all of us to come down to the lobby. He has something important to say." Andrea smiled.

"This should be interestin'." Raina said, her words coming out more coldly than she had planned.

"What's going on with you and Daryl?" Andrea finally came out and asked the question, wondering why Raina had said that with such an angry tone.

"I dunno." Raina replied quietly. Andrea decided not to press the matter. Raina followed her down to the lobby. The group was sitting around, waiting to hear what Daryl had to say. He was standing near the lobby's entrance door, as Raina and Andrea came from the first floor hallway. When Raina saw him, she didn't take her eyes off of his.

"I found some tracks, a ways back in the woods. Human, not walker. I'm gonna track 'em for a few days an see what I can find. Only looks like one person, still might be worth seein' who's been 'round." Daryl explained.

"That all?" Raina never took her eyes off of his. She could feel the eyes of the group looking at her questioningly.

"Yea." He stared at her. Raina nodded her head, and turned to go back to her room. Once inside, she shut the door and sat on her bed. Did he really think going away would make things better? They wouldn't, and Raina knew that Daryl knew that. Suddenly, Raina had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something inside of her was begging her not to let him go.

Raina moved to the edge of her bed, and looked out of the window. Rain had started pouring outside, and water streaked her window. Despite the generator the hotel had, her room felt cool, almost as if the cold outside air was coming in.

Raina didn't understand. She knew that Daryl had feelings for her, no matter what he said. She didn't want to give up on him, but she couldn't make him admit his feelings. Raina sighed. Something caught her eye.

She saw Daryl, crossbow in hand, walking from the hotel, towards the woods in the pouring rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**I LOVED this chapter. I have been watching Walking Dead stuff all night, and it just motivated me even more ! Hope you all like ! (As always, reviews are amazing, thank you !)**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina jumped up from her bed and bolted out of her hotel room door. She ran down the hallway, pushing past Maggie and Glenn, not bothering to answer when they called out her name questioningly. She didn't care that they saw her, all she cared about was stopping Daryl.

She ran down the stairs quickly, and through the door. Raina ran into the lobby, and ran for the door that Daryl had just walked out of only minutes ago. She barely even noticed Rick stand up, staring at her with a worried expression. The group started standing up worriedly as Raina rushed by.

"Raina?" Rick called, and started after her.

"Let her go." Andrea touched his arm, and gave him a reassuring look.

Raina ran out of the door, into the pouring rain. She saw Daryl, back facing her, walking closer and closer toward the woods. If she called out to him, would he even hear her? She put on a burst of speed, and ran toward him, calling out his name.

* * *

Daryl had just walked out of the hotel, crossbow in hand, ready to get into the woods. Away from Raina. He was ready to put his mind to work on finding who those tracks belonged to, if the person was even alive. From the way the shoe prints had looked, it was a female. Or a guy with really small feet, and a short stride.

The rain was pouring down on him, but it didn't too much bother him. It was chilly outside, and the rain didn't help, but he would manage. Raina crossed his mind again, only to make him walk a little faster. He didn't want to think about her. He couldn't think about her. Focus on the job at hand. He was getting closer to the edge of the woods when he heard a voice calling to him through the pouring rain.

"Daryl! Daryl, wait!" He turned to see Raina running toward him. Her form fitting black shirt clung to her skin, and her dark jeans were soaked. "Daryl..." She stared at him through the rain, then took a step closer to him, expecting him to move away. He didn't.

"Daryl, don't go!" She blurted out, staring at him. She reached out and grabbed the front of his wet shirt. "If you think goin' away for a few days is gonna make things better, you're wrong."

"You don't think I don't know that?" He questioned her angrily, jerking away and taking a step back. He cursed himself for letting that slip out. Raina noticed how whether it was "ya" or "you" that came out of his mouth, it was still coated with a country accent.

"Then don't go. Please Daryl. Please..." She trailed off, and stepped toward him. She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt again, more gently this time. Her face was dangerously close to his. "Don't go. Please." She whispered so quietly, that Daryl strained to hear it over the rain beating down on them.

Daryl stared into her gray blue eyes. They were begging, _pleading_ with him not to leave. Daryl knew he had to go, though. But then he realized she was right. This thing between them, whatever it was, it wasn't going away that easy. Daryl couldn't avoid her forever, she was here now as part of the group, and he had to see her every day. He couldn't deny the way he felt anymore. Looking into her eyes, just confirmed that.

She was still holding onto his shirt with a death grip, when Daryl put one hand to her face, leaned down, and kissed her. Raina was shocked, but pulled him closer, kissing him back. She opened her mouth to his, feeling his tongue across hers, as she stood on the tips on her toes. He let his hand slide from her cheek, to the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her. He kissed her slowly, softly, until their lips were barely touching. He let the kiss linger a moment, as the rain washed over them, before lifting his head.

"I still gotta go." He said quietly.

"Let me come with you." Raina pleaded, teeth chattering in the cold rain.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Daryl-"

"No!" His voice was firm. "Now I gotta go."

"I know." She whispered through the rain. He turned to leave. "Daryl Dixon!" She yelled. He turned back toward her. "You be safe."

To her amazement, he actually _smiled_ at her, before turning back, and walking into the woods. Raina watched him go, and once he was completely out of sight, she turned back toward the hotel, feeling empty. As she walked closer, she noticed that the group had been at the lobby window, and they all seemed to scatter upon seeing her walking back. She grinned.

"So you and Dixon, huh? How'd _that_ happen?" Andrea teased, as she walked inside.

"I... uh... What can I say?" Raina offered a shrug.

"I think you'll be good for him." Carol spoke up with a smile.

"I think he'll be good for me." Raina admitted. She changed out of her wet clothes and rejoined the group. After a night of teasing, and talking with the group, she retired to her room. She knew that sleep wouldn't come easy, knowing that Daryl was out there. Alone.

"Dixon, wherever you are, please come back to me." She whispered, before pulling the covers over her. Thunder rolled.

The next day, Raina awoke to the sun shining through her hotel room window. She got up, and realized she hadn't packed many clothes. Maggie had let her borrow some clothing, but Raina needed her own. With the cold weather nipping at her skin, she needed warmer clothing. She got dressed and found Glenn.

"When y'all gonna run to town again?" Raina asked, as they walked toward the bar.

"Tomorrow, I think. I'm pretty sure we are going tomorrow." Glenn shook his head surely.

"Good, I'm gonna come with. I need to do a little shoppin'." Raina smiled lightly.

"You're going to need some winter clothes." Glenn agreed.

"Is it weird to you?" Raina asked quietly.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"Jus' goin' into stores and not payin' for stuff." She said.

"It was at first. But then you just get used to it. You go on supply runs long enough, and it becomes natural to just run in, grab what you need, and go." He explained.

"There alotta walkers?" Raina asked.

"Actually, no. In town it's pretty empty. We have very small groups of three or four walkers stumble up every now and then, but usually there's only one at a time. Daryl always scouts the woods to watch for herds, and so far we've been lucky." Glenn smiled.

"I'm worried about Daryl." Raina said, everything Glenn just explained leaving her mind.

"_Why_? He's _Daryl_." Glenn smiled. But underneath his smile, Glenn was worried too.

Raina spent the rest of the day helping out with chores. They saw only two walkers all day long. One at midday, which Michonne took out with her sword. And the second one just before the sunset. Andrea had killed it with a pickaxe.

Raina sat on the bar counter, worrying. It had only been a day, but she was still nervous about Daryl being gone. She missed the days before the world had gone to hell. She missed the days when you could just text or call someone and know what was going on. Raina wished so badly to hear his voice.

After dinner that night, she sat in the lobby with Maggie and Glenn. Rick and Andrea were on watch, and the rest of the group was getting sleep. Raina's mind wandered to thoughts of Daryl, and what he was doing. She hoped he was okay, wherever he was. Maggie's voice broke her thoughts.

"So Glenn says you're coming with us to town tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yea, I gotta get some warmer clothes. I almost forget how cold it can get in Georgia during the winter." Raina admitted.

"Especially how hot the summer was." Maggie commented.

"It was terrible." Raina agreed. "When my sister, my mama, and me were at my father's house, we were there for a long time. I dunno how long. Weeks? Months? I dunno. It was coolin' down already the night we left that house. Anyway, when the power first went out, it was so fuckin' hot in that house."

"That had to have been terrible. How did you all survive without going out for supplies?" Glenn asked.

"My father had enough weapons to take down an army," Raina confessed with a smile. "And enough food to feed one. We got lucky, bein' far out in the country away from civilization. But then I guess the walkers started gettin' hungrier, and there was less people in the city, so they started out into the woods. It was already gettin cool out when the first herd of walkers came along. My father went crazy and killed himself. The shot drawed in the walkers, so the three of us left had to run for it. Then my mama got killed, and I lost my sister."

"Andrea lost her sister, too." Glenn tried to offer comfort.

"Daryl told me. Must've been awful." Raina said quietly. She continued. "I don't expect Melissia to be alive. But I know she wouldn't go down without a fight. She was feisty." There were tears in her eyes.

"Sounds kind of like you." Maggie smiled.

"I want so badly for her to be okay. But guess, I'll never know." Raina said sadly.

"Rick never thought he'd see his family again. And look at him now. With Carl." Glenn tried to sound hopeful.

"Rick got lucky." Raina said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Raina was ready to go. Sitting in the truck with Rick, Andrea, Maggie, and Glenn, she watched quietly as Carol gave them a list of things needed. Raina was ready to do some shopping, and get some new clothes so she wouldn't freeze to death as the weather got colder. As the truck lurched forward, she thought of Daryl.

What if he was tracking someone dangerous? How would they know if he needed help? From what everyone in the group said, Daryl Dixon didn't need any help. Ever. Raina still felt like something terrible could happen to him. What then? Daryl had given her some sense of hope. She needed him back safe.

"So remember, Raina," Rick interrupted her thoughts, "keep your eyes open at all times. We usually get in and out of here with ease, but you never know what could happen."

"Yea," Raina said, "you never know." She watched the buildings pass by as they pulled into the town area. Rick parked the truck, they all got out , and they quietly shut their doors. They all stayed to one store at a time. Raina helped them gather supplies, then once they had everything, she began her own mission.

Adjusting her crossbow, she began stuffing clothes in a bag. It was hard to find winter clothing, considering the world went to shit in the summer. But she found what she could. Luckily, this was a nice store, and the back had winter stock. She got as much stuff as she could in her bag, then raided the shelves for shampoo, toothpaste, and a tooth brush. She also grabbed a razor and a bottle of body wash. Feeling better she turned to go.

They all seemed to see it at once, the walker stumbling toward Andrea, but Raina acted on pure instinct. Crossbow up, aimed. She held her breath, and pulled the trigger. The walker went down silently, and Raina exhaled. Andrea grinned.

"Thanks." She called quietly.

"Yea!" Raina called back, quiet as well. She looked at Rick. "Gimme a heart attack, why don't y'all?" She teased. He smiled.

They got everything in the truck, and headed back to the hotel. Raina took her stuff up to her room and put her clothes away in the closet. She stared at her room. It was actually kind of... Welcoming. The room was strangely comforting. She sat on the bed and thought of Daryl.

She hoped he was okay, and done tracking. Maybe he was already headed back. Raina missed him, she wished he could be there with her, right at that moment. She thought of him, that stupid smirk on his face, crossbow slung over his shoulder. That little bit of facial hair. The way his hair sometimes spiked slightly outward in the front. She smiled slightly.

All she wanted was for him to come home. Her thoughts went back to their kiss. The way he had kissed her. The way he had let his hand fall slightly to her neck, and pull her closer. She could feel his hand there. She closed her eyes and let the memory wash over her. Then a thought hit her.

What if when he gets back, he goes right back to ignoring her again? Would he really have kissed her like that, if he was just going to come back and pretend she didn't exist? Raina began to worry that the days away from her would change his mind. What would happen if he did change his mind? She couldn't handle the way he had treated her the past three weeks. Not again.

Raina bit her bottom lip nervously, and walked to her bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't see the person who used to stare back at her. She saw something different in her reflection. Her eyes were dark, not bright the way they used to be. Her skin was darker, from being outside in the sun a lot. Her hair even looked duller. Stress, she figured.

Raina sighed and left her hotel room. She had watch duty that evening with Andrea. Maybe that would give them some time to talk. She knew it might be a sore subject, but she wanted to know about Amy. Know more at least, than she did. Raina, feeling alone and stressed, needed someone to relate to.

That evening as the sun was setting, Raina and Andrea sat out on the hotel's roof top, watching the woods. Raina had her crossbow in her lap, ready. Her and Andrea had been making small talk about what a great little home they had made out of this place. Andrea made her feel great when she told her that she had fit in just perfectly. Raina decided to ask now.

"I know it may be, uh... Do you miss her?" Raina blurted out. Oh great, she thought. Way to ask a question without being an ass. Raina looked up at Andrea. Her face went soft.

"All the time." She said quietly.

"What was she like?" Raina asked, looking at the floor.

"She was... Young at heart. Free spirited. She liked all the childhood fairytales, dragons and mermaids... I was always away, in the real world, never taking the time out of my, oh-so-busy life, to spend with her. I regret that everyday. I miss her so much..."

"I miss Melissia, too." Raina said, after a few moments of silence.

"I know. I would tell you it gets easier. But it doesn't." Andrea said sadly.

"What sucks the most, is I don't even know what happened to her, you know? I wish I knew." Raina sighed.

"Maybe you don't." Andrea said quietly, looking away.

"Maybe you're right." Raina agreed.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since Daryl had left the hotel to find whoever's tracks he had spotted in the woods. He was running on little sleep, but he knew he was too close now to think about nap time. Someone had joined her, a man. Pretty big guy from the looks of his boot prints. The people were alive. And moving at a decent pace.

It was definitely a woman that he had been tracking before the man had joined her. He could tell by the way her shoe print looked. She had that female walk. He was kind of surprised that she had lasted this long. The more he tracked them, the more heavy her prints became. She was getting tired. When girls get tired, they get ill. When they get ill, they get careless. He hoped the man was watching her back. Daryl rolled his eyes slightly and continued after them.

He was thinking of Raina. Something inside of him wanted to be back to that hotel so bad, just so he could see her. Another part of him wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. That kiss... He shook his head at the memory of her in the pouring rain. She had been down right beautiful, even though she had been drenched in the rain. He was thinking of the kiss again, when suddenly, a figure came out from the brush. He had his crossbow aimed it's face.

"I ain't a walker!" Her voice sounded strangely familiar. He stared at her. No one else appeared, just her. Jet black hair, gray blue eyes... She was about five foot, four, just a little taller than Raina. That's when it hit him. She looked just like Raina, hell sounded like her too.

"Melissia?" He asked, his voice sounded cold and bitter. Melissia didn't like it.

"How... How'd you know my name?" She asked, looking at him strangely. The girl even made expressions like Raina.

"Your sister's Raina." He stated, more than asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Raina? You know Raina?" Her eyes grew wide. "She's alive?"

"Yea, come on." Daryl turned around, bitterness back in his voice.

"Wait! There's someone else with me," she turned to look behind her, calling out, "you comin' or what you idiot?" A male figure appeared through the brush.

"You're one bitchy..." The agitated man stopped short when he saw Daryl. Daryl just gaped at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel sorry for Daryl... Grrr Merle is such an ass. But I am very much enjoying writing this. Gonna put lots of twists and turns in it... Hopefully it will all work out the way I am writing it in my head. Thanks so much for all the readers and reviews ! Means a lot !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl gaped at him. Took in the sight of him. Still had that skint head, and that tough look. Daryl allowed himself to glance at his hand to see it gone, replaced by some sort of _thing_ with a knife on it. He didn't know what to do, so he just started grinning. The grin turned into laughing, as his brother stared at him.

"Darylena." He stated cautiously, and Daryl became uncomfortable. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"You two know each other or what?" Melissia was becoming impatient. Her hands were on her hips, and Daryl saw Raina. His smile went soft.

"See somethin' ya like, boy?" Merle grunted at him.

"Huh? Naw. Jus' acts lot like her sister." Daryl sneered slightly.

"Hm." Merle didn't seem convinced. Melissia began tapping her foot.

"Can we _go_ now? I wanna see my baby sister!" Melissia snapped.

"Wait... her sister's with your group?" Merle's eyes lit up mischievously. "You been gettin' that ass?" Daryl wanted to crawl under the fallen leaves. Or punch him in the mouth. Melissia stared at Merle, wide eyed. Anger came over her face. She lunged at him.

"Hey!" Daryl went to pull her away.

"Do _not_ touch me." She snarled at Daryl before he even could. She turned back to Merle. "As if she'd have anything to do with either of you disrespectful shits. Now can we go?" She turned back toward Daryl. "Before I murder him." Daryl didn't say a word. He just turned around and began walking the way he came. Melissia's words were twisting around in his head. Maybe when they reached the camp, Raina wouldn't want him after all. At least not if she talked to Melissia.

"So what happened to you?" Merle asked, bitterness in his voice.

"You a stupid son of a bitch, ya know that? We came lookin' for your ass. Cut ya damn hand off. And I came to get you." Daryl was frustrated.

"Them geeks was comin' through that door! They was gonna rip me apart!" Merle snapped.

"The hell they were! T-Dog chained that door tight, and you woulda' been fine. Damn stubborn, and I came back for your ass." Daryl sneered once again.

"That stupid ni-"

"Shuttup Merle!" Daryl hissed. Merle stared at him strangely.

"You stickin' up for them fools?" Merle's voice was cold. "Over your own blood?"

"No! No... Jus' been with 'em a while and they ain't even bad people. They don't act no better than me 'cause they ain't." Daryl tried to explain.

"But we are. Bad. And they _do _think they're better than you. Don't ya see it baby bro? They only been usin' you to survive." Merle growled. Daryl just stayed quiet for a while.

"Well I did come back for you, Merle." Daryl said quietly.

"Didn't help me none." Merle sneered. Daryl rolled his eyes and gave up.

"You two are jus' lovely to be around. How does my sister put up with you?" Melissia asked, looking at Daryl. He noticed Merle staring at him for an answer.

"She don't." Was all Daryl could manage to say.

"Hm." Melissia smiled. "I can't wait to see her. Bet she didn't think I'd make it this long."

"You wouldn've if I hadn't ran into you." Merle shot at her.

"Ha! I woulda been fine without you!" Melissia shot back, face growing angry. Daryl chuckled. "What?" Melissia growled at him.

"You look jus' like Raina." He commented, trying to make his voice sound as cold as possible.

"Sounds like you been watchin' her enough to know." Merle said, his tone full of accusation. Melissia caught on, and stared at Daryl for reassurance.

"No." Daryl said. "Merle, get off my back, man!" His voice was getting colder. Melissia didn't know Daryl, but she thought he was acting strange. She didn't like this, and hoped wherever her sister was, she was safe.

* * *

Raina was pacing outside. The sky was darkening, and it was the fifth day that Daryl had been gone. That fifth day was coming close to an end. Raina was debating whether or not to go into the woods after him. As much as she wanted to, she didn't even know where to start looking for him. She sighed, and kept pacing.

If he didn't come back by tomorrow, Rick said they would scout the woods to ease her mind. But she knew scouting the woods wouldn't find him. The way Rick and the others talked about him, when he went tracking, he went far into the woods. Really far. And no one ever went looking for him, because he always came back. What if he didn't this time?

Hands on her hips, she paced. She brought one hand up to her forehead, trying to think straight. Trying to convince herself that he was fine. That he would be okay, no matter what. But all of it disappeared and all she could see was a walker ripping him up, tearing him apart. And there's no one there to help him... She jumped when she heard a rustling sound at the edge of the woods. Then a figure appeared, and her heart nearly stopped. It was him.

"Daryl!" She ran to him. "Oh, God.. Daryl.." She was close to him, when he stepped back, and another figure appeared. Raina stopped in her tracks and stared at her. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering up the sob that was trying to escape. She jerked forward, and grabbed her.

"I thought you were dead!" Melissia said, hugging her little sister tight. Raina couldn't speak, she only cried. She jerked back from her sister and stared at her, looking her over. Trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I didn't...mean to leave... you. I couldn't... reach you." Raina cried. She turned to Daryl, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered over and over against his chest. He didn't give a shit about what Merle had to say. He wrapped his arms around her in return, and let what he had been missing, soak in.

As soon as Merle chuckled coldly, Daryl let her go. Melissia was staring at the two of them strangely. Raina looked at Daryl questioningly, then looked at the third person that she didn't notice before. Melissia noticed the questioning look in Raina's eyes. She rolled her own eyes and stared at Merle.

"He's Daryl's brother." Melissia made a face.

"_That's_ your brother?" Raina grinned.

"Hmph. Guess you been talkin' bout me, huh?" Merle grinned mischievously.

"Knock it off." Daryl growled. He looked at Raina, and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Come on, Melissia! You gotta meet the rest of the group!" Raina grinned, grabbing her sister's hand. The two girls began talking quickly of their time apart, while Daryl and Merle walked quietly behind them toward the hotel. Daryl worried about what the group would think of Merle being back. He was really back.

But more than that, Daryl worried about what would happen with Raina. Now that she had her sister, what would happen? She didn't need him anymore. She had her family, what was left of it. Merle was going to give him hell if he found out about this thing with Raina. Daryl didn't want to think about what was to come. But if Merle and Melissia had anything to do with it, Raina and Daryl were going to have a lot of trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Really like this chapter. That is all !**

* * *

Rick pulled Daryl aside that night, after seeing Merle. Melissia, he liked. Merle... was a different story all together. Bad experiences, recklessness. Rick knew Daryl had outgrown that. For the most part. Merle seemed the same. Rick didn't want trouble, and he knew Daryl didn't either.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Do you think you can keep him under control?" Rick asked.

"Yea, I can." Daryl said quietly. Rick had expected more than that. Maybe even a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Daryl... Is everything okay?" Rick asked, staring at him. Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea, jus' tired." Daryl replied. Rick gave him a knowing look, before walking back inside. Luckily for Daryl, Merle had retired to his room after eating dinner. Daryl crept quietly to his own room, walked inside, and shut the door behind him.

He walked into his bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror. He was _filthy_. He grinned, before turning to the shower and turning the hot water on. He threw his dirty clothes to the floor, and stepped inside the shower. He exhaled a breath, letting the hot water run over him. His mind started reeling thoughts of Raina.

What was going to happen? Stupid question, he thought to himself. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Melissia was going to remind Raina of how worthless he was, and Raina would listen. She would realize how all of this was a mistake, and everything would be over and done with. Maybe the two girls would break off from the group and go looking for some long lost family. Daryl tried not to think about her as he finished his shower.

Once out of the shower, he threw on some basketball shorts, which he never wore outside of his room, and layed on the bed. He thought it was pretty hilarious how Melissia and Merle had somehow managed to cross paths. Daryl was shocked that Merle had put up with the girl in the first place. But then again, he guessed people never know how they're going to handle things until the time comes.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Daryl's thoughts were interrupted by the soft knocking on his door. He didn't really want to get up and answer the door, but he figured he might as well. Getting up off of the bed, he walked over to his hotel room door, and opened it. There stood Raina with her feet crossed awkwardly, looking nervous.

"Uh, hey... Can we talk?" She asked quietly. Daryl felt his stomach tighten at her words.

"Yea." He said, standing there staring at her. He opened the door a little wider, and stepped out of the way. Raina walked in quickly, and he shut the door behind her. The minute he turned toward her, she began to speak.

"Thank you. For findin' my sister. Nothin' can ever compare to what you did. Goin' out there like that, jus' searchin' the woods..." She trailed off.

"But?" He asked bitterly. Her face looked thrown off by his tone.

"No but." She stepped toward him. So close.

"Then what?" He asked, his tone softer now, looking into her eyes.

"Then this," she replied, standing on her tip toes, and kissing him. She let her body press into his, as she put her hands to his face. Daryl put his arms around her and kissed her back. He pulled her close to him, feeling the comfort of her body against his. But his brain was still full of thoughts. He pulled away, looking at her. She looked at him, head slightly tilted, eyes full of question.

"Your sister don't like me." His voice was gruff.

"And...?" Raina stared at him, confusion on her face.

"And what'dya think she's gonna do when she sees us together, or whatever we are? The girl's gonna flip her shit." He was growing agitated.

"You think I care?" Raina asked. "Well I don't! Daryl... I need you." She bit her bottom lip nervously. Daryl felt himself relax. That was all he needed to hear.

"Good." He said, pulling her back to him. She smiled against his lips as they kissed. They made their way to his bed, and he pushed her gently onto her back. Leaning over her, he continued to kiss her. Her hands were at the back of his neck pulling him closer, when suddenly, he pulled away from their kiss.

Without a word, he moved beside her on the bed, and layed down beside her. She relaxed, and pressed her back into him, snuggling as close as possible. Daryl was a little uncomfortable, but he slowly put his arm over her. Raina grabbed his hand and put it to her chest. She wasn't sure why he had stopped, but she was glad he did. She wasn't ready for all of this yet.

Daryl wasn't either. He didn't want to push her, or himself, into rushing something that could be a good thing with time. He layed beside her, feeling the warmth of her body against his. Thinking about how he had never felt this way before. He had never taken the time to let himself feel this way. It was new, and it was scary. But he was tired of fighting it.

"Daryl.." Raina whispered his name sleepily.

"Hm?" He grunted back.

"I missed you." Raina murmured sleepily. Daryl pulled her closer, knowing she was already asleep.

"Missed you." He whispered back quietly, so she wouldn't wake. He began to relax, feeling her breathing against him. Her small hands were wrapped around his, and still holding his hand to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat against his hand, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Raina and Daryl were awakened by pounding on the hotel room door. They both jumped up, staring at each other a moment, before the knocking continued, followed by a voice yelling Raina's name. Raina rolled her eyes at her sisters voice. She looked at Daryl with an apologetic look, and walked toward the door. Daryl just stood by the bed, waiting for the worst. Raina opened the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Raina?" Melissia grabbed her arm. Raina jerked away.

"Shut up!" Raina hissed quietly. "Do you wanna attract walkers?"

"What I want, is for you to get to explainin' to me what you're doin' in this asshole's bed. And don't give me no bullshit either, Raina. I know what you look like when you wake up." Melissia growled.

"Beautiful." Daryl said staring at Melissia with anger in his eyes. Melissia noticed him shirtless and gave him a dirty look.

"I wasn't speakin' to you." Melissia shot at him. Daryl started walking toward her angrily. Raina grabbed his arm.

"Daryl don't!" Raina tried to hold him back.

"Lemme go!" He snarled, but she held on tight.

"Come on, Raina." Melissia glared at the two of them.

"No." Raina said quietly.

"What? Raina you're comin' with me, away from him." Melissia was still glaring. "Do you really think Mama would want you to be shackin' up with-"

"_NO_! I am _not_ comin' with you! And Mama wouldn't have dared treat anyone with so much disrespect as you jus' have!" Raina shot back. "We weren't shackin' up either. Not that it's any of your business if we did. I am grown, Melissia."

"So? You can't jus' run around with the first guy you find, 'cause the world is shit!" Melissia yelled.

"He _saved _my life!" Raina argued back. "Is that not good enough for you?"

"Raina, it ain't like that-"

"Get outta my face, Melissia. Jus' stay outta my shit." And with that, Raina slammed the door in her face. She looked at Daryl. His face was angry. When he noticed her hand still holding onto his arm, he jerked away, and walked toward the door.

"Daryl-"

"Don't." He growled at her. He looked at her a moment, eyes full of anger, before walking out and slamming the door. Raina sat on the edge of his bed, and sighed. Things had just been so perfect... She was in his arms, and now he was gone. To where? She didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I did this chapter just to show that no one can be trusted, the world has some sick people in it. I really liked doing this chapter because of the trauma and emotions. It was great, and I hope you all enjoy !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl didn't want to be mad at Raina. And really, he wasn't. He was just frustrated with what was going on. Melissia was her sister, and maybe Raina should be listening to her. Daryl wasn't big on being known for having a soft spot. Not even for someone he loved. Loved? He shook his head. He didn't love this girl. He didn't even know her that well... Even though he felt like he did.

He sat down at the bar, deep in thought. He had to think about what to say to Raina. He shouldn't have taken his heat of the moment anger out on her. He sat there, thinking about the previous night. How warm she had felt against him. He had fallen asleep feeling her heart beat against his hand. He had slept so good.

Raina was what he wanted. Sometimes his mind fought with him on if that was true or not. But he knew it was true. In his heart, he wanted Raina. Daryl decided that he wasn't going to let Melissia ruin this for him. He had finally found some kind of peace in this hellish world, and he wasn't going to give it up.

* * *

Raina had walked down to the woods. She was feeling horrible about the way that Melissia had acted toward Daryl. What was wrong with her? They were raised better than that. Raina frowned and shook her head as she entered the woods. She felt like walking through and doing a scout. Maybe killing a walker would make her feel better.

She walked through the woods quietly, watching carefully for any signs of movement. Raina sighed at the stillness of the woods. Nothing was here. She was alone. She started out of the woods, near the side of the hotel, when she heard something. A small sound, but it was something.

Raina walked around to the back of the hotel. She was pretty sure she had heard something rustling in the woods. If it was a walker, it needed to be put down. Of course it was a walker. Everyone in the group knew better than to go carelessly into the woods, making enough noise to wake the dead. Raina winced at her own thoughts.

She walked steadily and quietly toward the wooded area where she had heard the movement. Stepping as lightly as she could, she made her way into the woods. She looked around, scanning the woods for movement. Nothing. Cool air nipped at her skin. Raina wondered if she had really imagined it, as she shivered.

Then it was there, beside her. She had her crossbow in its face, ready to kill. But it wasn't a walker. Her heart was pounding so loudly, that she wondered if he could hear it. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. He stared back.

"Hi." The man finally spoke.

"Who are you?" Raina asked, eyes still narrowed. His face softened as he smiled lightly.

"Dex." He said, still smiling. Dark hair, dark eyes. He looked young and nice. Not too much older than Raina. She lowered her crossbow.

"I'm-" In a flash his fist connected with the side of her face. Hard. She fell to the ground, dazed. She tried to look at him, but another blow to the face, and everything went black.

* * *

Daryl was looking for Raina. He had asked everyone in the group, with the exception of Melissia, if they had seen her. No one had. Daryl was beginning to worry about her. She wouldn't just run off into the woods... Would she? He didn't know. Grabbing up his crossbow, he decided to go take a look around.

He walked into the woods lightly, looking carefully for signs of Raina. He finally found her footprints, light in the dirt. He followed them, and frowned when they led out of the woods. Once he reached the side of the hotel, he realized she had turned around and went to the back of the hotel. He followed.

Her footsteps led into the woods. He didn't have to follow far, before he saw something that made him bristle slightly. Another set of footprints. They were a man's shoe print. He then noticed something that set off alarm in his head. It looked like something had been dragged into the woods. And Raina's shoe prints disappeared where he stood. Daryl walked quickly, following the drag marks.

* * *

Raina awoke, face throbbing. She couldn't move... Was she paralyzed? No she was moving. She just wasn't going anywhere. She tried to move again, but still she couldn't get her arms up. She was tied up. Her arms were hurting, tied tight behind her back. Her legs were spread, each tied to a tree to keep them that way. She began to panic, struggling harder to get free.

Then she noticed him. Watching her with cold eyes. He was _smiling_ at her, a very wicked smile, that made her skin crawl. She had a very bad thought, that she knew exactly what he was planning on doing to her. She started screaming. The cloth tied around her head, in her mouth, muffled her screams, but she was still a little loud. Dex walked over to her and looked down at her. Without warning, he hit her jaw hard. Raina yelped.

"Shut it." He said quietly. "I will let walkers eat your ass if you draw them. Probably a lot better way to die than what I'm gonna do to you pretty baby." His voice was scary, and serious. He turned away. Raina tried to loosen her tied hands and legs, but it wasn't happening. Thoughts reeled through her head.

He was going to rape her and kill her. No one would hear her scream. No one would know the terrible things that he was doing to her, until it was too late, and she was dead. They would find her, tied here like a dog, snapping and snarling. Then one of the group, whoever found her, would have to put a bullet through her head. She felt tears in her eyes.

_No_, she said to herself. _Do not cry, don't let this bastard see you cry. That's what he wants_. Raina allowed herself to calm down for a few moments, and her mind went elsewhere. Daryl is where it went. She thought of him, holding her all night. She thought of his voice, saying her name. She thought of his rare smile. That's what she wanted to remember. She didn't want to die scared. But she was.

When Dex noticed she stopped struggling, he chuckled lightly before walking over to her. She didn't look at him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. He stared down at her, and gently kicked the rope that held her right leg tied to the tree. Almost as if to say, "You aren't going anywhere." Raina just kept looking at the dirt. Then he lunged down at her. Raina screamed and struggled to get free and he started ripping at the button on her jeans.

She was squeezing her legs together, and moving, trying to keep him from unbuttoning her jeans. Her muffled screams rang out through the woods, and she hoped a walker would come. She tried to twist her body sideways, to stay away from his hands. Raina was struggling too hard to notice his anger. He brought his fist down hard, straight into her gut. She howled in pain.

"Stupid little bitch," he scoffed, "I'm going to rip you apart." Raina was tensed up, pain throbbing in her stomach. She couldn't breathe, and in that moment of weakness, she saw Dex grab the sides of her jeans. He pulled them down, until her thighs were exposed. There was that wicked smile again, and even though Raina knew she shouldn't cry, she couldn't hold back the tears. She didn't want to be alive. She screamed when he reached for her underwear.

* * *

Daryl could hear it, muffled screaming. He started running. He knew something wasn't right, Raina was in trouble. It was her, and he knew it. He ran fast, hearing the screaming getting more frantic. He knew Raina wouldn't be loud unless she was in serious trouble. She knew better. What was happening to her? Was it a walker? Daryl reached a small clearing to see a horrific sight.

Raina was struggling against rope. She was tied up good, and her jeans were pulled down to her knees. The man was going for her underwear, and Daryl lost it. He ran up behind the man and hit him hard. The guy fell sideways, shock coming over his face. He shook his head, slightly dazed from the hit. Daryl hit him again. And again. The man howled in pain as Daryl kicked him. In the stomach. In the ribs. In the groin. Then, Daryl kicked him in the jaw. Hard. The man stopped moving. Daryl turned to Raina.

She had tears running down her face. Along with bruises, covering her left cheek. Her left eye was black, and her mouth, even though gagged, was bleeding where the man had split her lip. She was shaking uncontrollably, and when Daryl knelt down beside her, she began to panic. She started struggling again, trying to get away. Daryl's gut wrenched as he realized she was so out of it, she was scared of him.

"Raina." He said her name softly. "It's me, Daryl. I ain't gonna hurt you. Gonna take you home." She stopped struggling suddenly, and Daryl realized that she had her eyes shut tight. He gently reached up and untied the cloth gag. Throwing it on the ground, he reached for his knife so that he could cut the rope. Raina had opened her eyes, watching him. Upon seeing the knife, a wild look of fear came into her eyes. "Raina I ain't gonna hurt you. Gonna cut you loose." Daryl said quietly.

Raina just watched quietly, and fearfully, as he cut her legs loose from the two trees. He stared at her, and came quickly to her side. He was going to have to roll her over to get her hands loose. He had a feeling she was going to go crazy if he didn't try to comfort her. Daryl put his hand to the right side of her face. She tried to jerk away, but he kept his hand on her cheek.

"Listen, Raina," he said staring into her frightened eyes, "gotta roll you over so I can get your arms free. Not gonna hurt you. I swear. You understand?" Daryl asked, looking into her eyes. Raina just stared at him, but then, she nodded her head 'yes'. Maybe she was coming back to her senses. Daryl hoped so.

He carefully rolled her onto her side, and cut the rope away from her hands. After tossing the rope away, he rolled her back over, and he saw the bruises. On her exposed thighs, he could see bruises where she had fought away her attacker. He gently grabbed the sides of her jeans. Raina looked terrified, but Daryl just pulled them back up, covering her. He buttoned them. He saw her face relax slightly. Daryl had an awful thought. What if that man did... Rape her?

"Did he?" Daryl asked, looking into her eyes again. Raina shook her head 'no', and jumped up into a sitting position. She jumped up to him, and he grabbed her up in his arms. She let it all out, in deep, heavy sobs. Her head buried into his neck, she cried. Daryl held onto her, but soon realized that walkers may come because of the noise.

He set her down, adjusted his cross bow over his shoulder, and then picked her back up into his arms. Her face was bruised, the color darkening. Raina looked gone, out of it. Daryl hoped she would remember that he came for her. He walked toward the hotel, as quick as he could, carrying her.

"Daryl..." She whispered, before passing out. She was limp in his arms. Daryl thought maybe that was for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

**I really like this because I like writing Daryl's soft side. Hope yall enjoy !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

When Daryl reached the edge of the woods, and could see the hotel in sight, he began yelling. He didn't care about walkers right now. Raina was hurt. Rick and Andrea were the first to come running, their faces went from confusion to shock when they saw Raina's face. Andrea and Rick fell in step with Daryl, and instantly the questions began.

"_What _happened?" Rick asked.

"A man. Tried to rape her. Don't think he did though. She says he didn't. I interrupted." Daryl said angrily.

"We need to get her to Hershel." Andrea mumbled, running toward the hotel.

"Daryl, where is he? The man?" Rick asked wearily.

"Think I killed 'em." Daryl said quietly. Rick was silent, but he was far from being upset with Daryl. He was worried. Daryl felt relief when he saw Andrea and Hershel opening the hotel lobby's door for him. He walked in and Hershel ushered him into an empty room. Daryl laid Raina on the bed softly.

"She's beaten up pretty bad." Hershel said, moving her hair from her face. "That cut is going to need stitches. Okay everyone but Andrea, out." He said quietly. Daryl didn't want to leave, but he knew Hershel needed his space to help her. Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder as they stood outside of the hotel room door. Out of no where, Melissia appeared.

"She dead?" She asked quietly.

"No." Rick said. "Just beat up. Daryl found her."

"What happened?" Melissia asked him, her voice oddly cold toward him. Daryl sneered.

"No thanks to you, she went runnin' off into the woods. Went lookin' for her, and found some weird drag marks in the woods, along with her prints disappearin'. Followed, heard screamin', and saw that sick bastard tryin' to rape her." Daryl's voice was angry.

"And where is this 'man'?" Melissia asked, her voice full of accusation.

"Melissia, that's enough." Rick said sternly.

"No, I wanna know. This 'man', where is he?" Melissia asked. "Cause I'm beginnin' to think that there is no man and you we-"

"I think I killed him!" Daryl yelled at her. "I dunno where the fuck he is, why don't ya go lookin' for him? All I know is _I_ went lookin' for her. _I_ found her. When I seen what he was tryin' to do to her, I went crazy. I jus' kept hittin' him, an' kickin' him til he wasn't movin' anymore. Then I cut her legs free, cut her hands free, an' pulled up her jeans and buttoned 'em where he had pulled 'em off. Where the fuck were you?" His face was angry, and he realized he had been yelling in her face. Melissia looked at him in shock. They were interrupted by the door opening and Hershel walking out.

"Okay, she's going to be all right. She has some pretty bad contusions, the bruising is bad. The cut on her head is going to need stitches. She also has another on her hip that I am going to have to stitch up. Daryl, you're going to have to hold her down. I need to get her stitched up now. The sooner, the better." Hershel instructed. Daryl followed him into the room.

"She wasn't raped." Andrea said to Daryl, trying to give some comfort.

"How'd you know?" He asked, looking at Hershel.

"Well, she had finger nail marks on her hips. From the looks of it, she fought him pretty hard. I think you found her just in time. You said only her jeans were pulled down?" Hershel asked.

"Yea." Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think he got that far. You interrupted, luckily. I will ask her if she wants to be checked out when she wakes up. But she will know if she was raped or not." Hershel assured. "You ready? She might wake up screaming. I know it will be hard to hear.."

"Jus' do it." Daryl said. "Get it over with. For her." Hershel nodded in agreement, and cleaned the gash on her hip for a second time. The sting must have been awful, because Raina jerked awake, crying out. "Raina." Daryl tried to calm her down. Hershel got the needle threaded with the surgical thread.

"Hold her still." He instructed. Daryl leaned over her, his head beside hers, holding her still. "Rick!" Hershel yelled. Rick came into the room quickly. "You and Andrea hold her legs still. The last thing I need is for her to kick me while I'm stitching her up." Rick nodded his head, and he and Andrea gently, but firmly, held her legs still. Hershel pushed the needle through the skin on her hip.

Raina screamed in pain. She was wiggling and squirming against them, trying to get away from the pain. Daryl pushed her down harder to keep her still. He hated it, he hated this day. She screamed out again as the needle was pushed through her skin. Daryl couldn't take it. He put his lips to her ear.

"Raina. I'm sorry. We gotta do it. I know it hurts, but you gotta be quiet." He whispered. "I'm gonna get off your arms, want you to put 'em around my neck. When it hurts, squeeze." He moved slightly, and she put her arms around his neck. He put his face against her neck, and held her down. Her arms tightened around him each time the needle was pushed through. She whimpered in pain.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hershel finished. Then he had to do the cut on her head. Raina was quiet, only whimpering now and then, as he stitched up the cut on her head. Daryl stayed the way he was, letting her hold onto him to comfort her through the pain. Hershel worked quickly, and finally finished. He put a bandage over the stitches, and asked Rick to walk outside with him. Andrea stayed with Daryl.

"How is she?" Melissia came barreling into the room. She stopped short when she saw Daryl over her, and her sister's arms tight around his neck.

"He was holding her down, but she kept screaming. So he let her arms go so she could hold onto him. Comforted her enough to make her stop screaming." Andrea explained with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well that's nice. But I wanna be with my sister. Alone." Melissia said.

"She won't lemme go." Daryl grunted. Melissia walked to Raina's bed.

"Honey, let him go so I can talk to you." She ordered softly, but sternly. Daryl tried getting away from her grip, but she refused.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stay please. Please stay. Please. Please." Raina whispered over and over to Daryl.

"I won't go." He whispered back.

"Um, like hell you-" Melissia started.

"Melissia, I think that maybe it's time for _you_ to go. Now. She wants Daryl, she is begging for him to stay with her. She isn't begging for you. Now either you can park your ass in a chair and be civil, or you can get the hell out of this room." Andrea whispered harshly. Melissia, with a look of shock and anger, sneered at Andrea before turning and sitting in a chair.

Daryl felt Raina relax, but then just realized that she had passed out again. He gently moved away from her, laying her arms softly at her side. He looked at her face. Her beautiful face. Despite all the bruising. The bruises looked really bad. Her cheek was so purple, it was almost black. Her eye... It all looked so bad. He thought of the bruises on her thighs, and anger ran through him. He turned to leave, giving Melissia a dirty look as he walked out of the door.

"Daryl." Rick called to him as he left the hotel room. "We have to go find that man."

"What for?" Daryl growled.

"To see if you killed him. He should be up by now, a walker. Need to kill him again." Rick said. Daryl shook his head, grabbing his crossbow, and the two men walked into the woods. Daryl led the way, leading Rick back to the spot where he had found Raina earlier. When they got near the spot, they heard noises. Sounded like flesh being ripped apart. Maybe Daryl didn't kill him after all. Surely if he would've killed him, he would be a walker by now.

They walked quietly, and stopped when they saw the man. There were two walkers chewing him up, and Daryl felt relief. The man was barely even recognizable now. That meant he was still alive when Daryl had left with Raina. Which meant the walkers got him while he was alive. Daryl hoped he suffered. He lifted his crossbow, and shot one of the walkers. Loading another bolt, he shot the second one. He walked over to the half eaten body, and grabbed the two bolts, pulling them from the two walkers heads. He stuck one of them through the dead man's head. Daryl made sure he wasn't coming back.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl sat outside on the roof, alone, watching the sun go down. He sat there, worrying about Raina. She had been sleeping most of the day, with Melissia glued by her side ever since she walked in on him holding Raina down. Melissia acted as if it was Daryl who had hurt Raina. That pissed him off.

He could never hurt her. The sight of that man... Daryl tried to put that image out of his head. The man was dead, he wasn't coming back. Raina was okay, he hoped. He was still unclear about the rape situation. Raina had shook her head 'no' when he asked, but still. She had been so out of it.

She had been scared of him. One night, she had come into his room, kissing him, falling asleep in his arms. The next day, she had looked at him with absolute fear in her eyes. Not that Daryl could really blame her. Being dazed and traumatized, she had every right to be terrified of any man coming near her, considering what had happened. But still, Daryl didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Daryl noticed the sun had disappeared and the night sky had arrived. He sighed quietly, thinking about Raina. A noise interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Glenn and Maggie walking out of the stairwell door onto the roof. They were there to do their watch shift. Maggie walked up to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Andrea asked me to relay the message. Melissia went to her room to take a shower, so if you want to see Raina, she's awake." Maggie said. Daryl nodded, got up, and left the roof. He walked down the stairs to the second floor quickly. He stopped at Raina's temporary room and knocked softly before entering. Raina looked at him wearily, and it made Daryl's heart drop.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Her voice was a little hoarse. Daryl sat down in the chair beside her bed. She watched him, her eyes glued to his. Daryl hated the way she was looking at him.

"Raina, I ain't gonna hurt you." Daryl said quietly. He put his hand on her bed. She jumped slightly, but then she put her own hand on top of his. She let her fingers intertwine with his, and Daryl started feeling more comfortable.

"I know it..." Raina started. "I know you ain't gonna hurt me... But I keep seein' that guy, Dex, and... It's all too much."

"Dex?" Daryl frowned.

"Yea, his name was Dex. I found him in the woods, and he seemed normal. I thought he was a walker at first. Then he told me his name, and I let my guard down and he hit me... Hey, what happened to my crossbow?" Raina asked wearily.

"I got it. In your room." Daryl said.

"I know what you did." Raina said eyeing him. "I remember everything. You beat him. Did you kill him?" She asked hoarsely.

"No. Didn't have to. Walkers did." Daryl replied.

"But he'll come back!" Raina's voice was frantic.

"No, no he ain't. Took care of it." Daryl assured her. She relaxed.

"I remember. Everything." Her eyes watered.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Yes." Raina whispered, nodding her head. "Can... can you sit on the bed?" Daryl stood up slowly, and sat on the side of her bed, facing her. She stared at him, looking into his eyes. Daryl realized that he had never had such a connection with anyone in his life. Raina looked down, and continued.

"I was walkin' through the woods. Tryin' to think straight, tryin' to figure out how I was gonna fix things. I was comin' to find you, when I heard a noise behind the hotel. I walked back into the woods, and I found the guy. Dex. He seemed so... Nice, friendly even. I went to tell him my name, and he hit me." She saw the anger flash in Daryl's eyes. "He hit me so hard, he knocked me down. Then he hit me again, and everything went black." Raina was quiet. She looked at Daryl. He nodded for her to continue.

"I woke up, and I couldn't move. I was tied up so tight, I thought I was paralyzed for a moment... He had this.. this _wicked_ grin on his face. The.. the things he said..." She trailed off, squeezing her eyes tight. "I started screamin' and he came over and hit me. I dunno how many times he did. He started... ripping at my... jeans. I kept... screamin'. He hit me in the stomach, and then... he got my jeans off." Raina turned her head, looking away as her tears fell. Daryl put a hand to her face, and turned her head to face his. Her eyes were closed, and she was silent.

"Raina." Daryl said quietly. "Open your eyes. Look at me. Don't turn away." Raina opened her eyes and stared at him. She leaned forward, and Daryl let himself put his arms around her. She started to pull back, but then he felt her relax against him, and she began to cry. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed.

"All... All I, I could think, was.. was that, that I was gonna die, Daryl. I, I was gonna die... scared, and.. and alone. No one would... hear me scream." She cried.

"I went after you. I got you." Daryl said quietly. "I didn't let you go away. I won't."

"He was... so close. Then you appeared outta no where... and you, you pulled up my jeans, and... and never once even looked at me." Raina leaned back away from him. "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon." She sniffed. Daryl couldn't help it, he pulled her toward him. She tensed up slightly. Their faces were so close, that their lips were barely touching.

"Can I?" He whispered quietly.

"Yes." She whispered back. Daryl kissed her. Just a peck. Soft and sweet. He leaned back and looked at her.

"I won't let nothin' happen to you." Daryl said surely.

"Please don't." She said sleepily. Daryl realized that Hershel had probably given her a lot of medicine for the pain.

"You need to sleep." Daryl said.

"He didn't." Raina said, fighting sleep. Daryl stared at her silent. Raina continued. "He didn't rape me. You stopped him. He didn't even... Get anything else off besides my jeans."

"When I saw what he was tryin' to do to you... I can't. Talk about it." Daryl said, standing up.

"Wait! Where you goin'?" Raina's voice was slightly panicked.

"You need sleep." He grunted.

"Please stay. Jus' lay with me. 'Til I fall asleep?" Raina begged. Daryl didn't say anything, he just layed down beside her carefully. She snuggled up against him. He gently put his hand to her face, his thumb resting on her cheek, the rest of his hand against her neck. He watched her eyes close, and flutter sleepily as she fought the sleep.

"I love you." She mumbled quietly. Daryl looked at her. He realized that seeing her like this, bruised and beaten broke his heart. That meant something.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, laying his head beside hers. He waited until she was fully asleep, before he eased himself off the bed carefully, and walked to the doorway. He turned back, looking at her again. Raina was sound asleep, laying on her side. He turned to walk into the hall, and nearly ran into Melissia standing there. He tensed up.

"You know? I don't like your brother. I was stuck in those God awful woods with him for days. I was quick to judge, and I had the right. She's my sister and I love her. I don't like you. I dunno what Raina sees in you, but it must be somethin' really great that you don't show to anyone else. Thank you, for savin' her. Twice. And the way you jus' treated her? Maybe I do know why she loves you." Melissia didn't wait for a response, she just walked off to her own room.

Daryl still didn't like her either, but maybe it was a start. He walked to his room, opened the door, and went straight to his bed. He layed there for a few minutes, but he realized he wasn't going to sleep. He got up and left his room, walking back to where Raina was. He sat in the chair beside her bed, and watched her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

** Rhea Bleu, when I started out, what you see from Raina's point of view is her being out of character, tired, cranky, and ill. But from her point of view, she doesn't see herself as weak. From Daryl's, he does. That's why I put the no dominance thing in there. Because that's the way Daryl sees her. And the way I wanted my story to go, Rick is in a better position now that Lori is gone, and he is just doing as Hershel did, being nice to her. Their group isn't very big as it is, and this young, tiny girl is found in the woods. She isn't much of a threat, and in chapter 3 her story is told, therefore story telling. Daryl is attracted to her, which surprises him, and makes him Mr. Cranky Pants. I have watched every episode of TWD, and thought a lot about how I wanted Daryl to handle his situation with Raina. This is what I came up with. And I really like the way I am writing it. I make him a weenie head, and it's fun. The story has came together pretty nicely, in my opinion, and if you don't particularly like it, you don't have to read it. Not being mean or rude, just saying.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012 for pointing out my mistake in ch. 13 ! I was soooo tired when I typed it and proof read (: Thank you ! (If you catch em, feel free to point them out ! Writing at 1:00 in the morning is very tiring !) And for the reviews, I thank you !**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby as well for reviews !**

** Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina awoke to see Daryl asleep in the chair beside her bed. She smiled lightly at him, but the smile faded when she suddenly realized that she needed to go to the bathroom. Easing herself up, she tried to be quiet getting off the bed. Before she could even look to see if he was still asleep, Daryl was at her side.

"Ugh. I didn't wanna wake you." Raina scrunched her nose at him.

"I ain't never really asleep." Daryl teased. He put a hand on her lower back to help steady her. They walked to the bathroom. Daryl turned to leave.

"Wait, Daryl. I need to show you somethin'." Raina began pulling up her shirt. Daryl watched as the cloth was pulled up, revealing bruises along her ribs. Raina winced as her hand bumped one. Daryl was frowning.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

"I wanted you to see them at the same time I did." Raina said. Daryl looked surprised. "I didn't know my ribs were bruised. I jus' knew they hurt like hell." Daryl walked toward her and leaned down. He brushed his lips across her bruised ribs lightly. Then he raised back up.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

"Very much." Raina smiled, then turned and looked into the mirror. She frowned. "He really did kick my ass, huh? I look like shit."

"You look fine." Daryl growled softly. Raina raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, okay. Can you get Hershel? I wanna make sure none of my ribs are broke." Raina winced again as she pulled her shirt back down. Daryl left the room, and Raina stared at herself. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in all the bruises on her face. Her eye was black. Her lip was cut. She sighed.

Daryl came back into the bathroom, and helped Raina to her bed. She sat down, looking at Hershel, waiting for him to begin explaining all of her injuries. He had tried to tell her everything last night, but she had been so out of it, that she didn't really hear anything he had said. She was worried, about her face, and her ribs. Her ribs looked really bad. They hurt like hell.

"Well, Raina. Your ribs are severely bruised, but I couldn't find any breaks or dislocations. Which means you got lucky. Some contusions, and cuts. But otherwise, you seem fine. I'm real sorry about having to stitch you up like that. But I had to get it done quick." Hershel explained.

"It's okay, really. I mean I was so out of it... I really didn't realize what was happening. Thank you, for taking care of me." Raina smiled. Hershel nodded and stood up.

"I will be back in a few hours to change your bandages. Can't let those stitches get infected." Hershel said.

"Thank you!" Raina called to him as he walked out.

"Looks bad." Daryl got on his knees beside her bed. He lifted her shirt up to take another look. He pushed her shirt up, over her flat stomach. He smirked at her belly ring, but then focused on the bruised skin in front of his eyes. He touched her left side gently, and she winced slightly. He looked up at her. "You need to lay down."

"I need a shower." Raina argued, slipping away from his hands and standing up.

"I'll go get your sister." Daryl said quietly.

"No... No. I want you to stay. I can take a shower by myself. But will you at least stay in my room?" Raina pleaded. Daryl grunted, nodding his head. He saw Raina relax, and limp slightly to the bathroom. As he sat back down on the chair, he heard her turn the shower water on. He refused to look at the open bathroom door. Instead he just sat there, waiting for her to finish.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally came out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet, and she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of dark blue jeans. She sat down on her bed and sighed heavily. Daryl and Raina stared at each other for a long time, before Daryl spoke.

"I need to go." He said quietly.

"Why?" Raina asked, fear creeping up into her face.

"Not long. Jus' long enough to hunt." He explained. Raina was quiet. Daryl stood, walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head, before walking away. Raina watched him walk out of the door. She layed down against her pillow, and began to think.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she had barely recognized herself. The bruises were bad, and she looked horrible. Not that she was complaining, she could have been a lot worse off. But still, the beating she had endured was not fun. Her ribs ached, and she hurt all over. Looking at the bottle of pills on her nightstand, she grimaced.

Raina hated the way that the pills Hershel had given her made her feel. They made her feel... Out of it, hazy. Dazed almost. She didn't like feeling that way, at all. With Daryl gone, she felt uncomfortable. But at the same time, when he was near... She felt a little jumpy.

She didn't want to feel that way. The thought of what almost happened to her, though, drove her crazy. Yes, Daryl had saved her. Still, she kept unintentionally replaying what happened to her in those woods in her head. It was like she couldn't stop thinking about it. That man was dead, gone. But he still haunted her.

Suddenly, she remembered something about the night before. She had told Daryl she loved him... And he had said he loved her too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, soooo I have been lost in thought of what I'm going to do to start trouble for Raina and Daryl... Sounds terrible, but it has to happen. Hope yall enjoy, and as ALWAYS THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reviews ! They are awesome !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

The next day, Daryl walked to the room Raina had been staying in. He knew he had some making up to do for being out all the previous day and night. He knew Raina was vulnerable right now, but he still had a job to do. Hunting. And keeping an eye on Merle, who had surprisingly stayed clear from Daryl ever since Raina had been attacked. Daryl was greatful for that.

He had told her that he loved her. She had said it first, but he had said it back. Daryl thought he did, but Raina was so out of it, she may have not meant it. She obviously didn't remember much about that night, so maybe she didn't remember what they had said. Daryl wanted her to, but he didn't. It was too complicated.

He walked into her room, only to find the bed made, and no Raina. Was she up walking around already? No way she could safely defend herself in her condition. Daryl knew she was still feeling tender from the beating she had recieved. Slightly worried, he turned to walk out of the room. Walking out into the hall, he saw Andrea approaching.

"Looking for Raina?" She smiled. Daryl smirked. "She insisted on going back to her own room. Said she missed the view." Andrea teased. That sounded like Raina. Humor to cover up the hurt. Daryl nodded a 'thank you', and walked down the hall way. He walked to her door and knocked. No answer. He opened it quietly.

Her bed was slightly messy, but the rest of the room was neat and clean. Daryl looked around, but didn't see her. The bathroom door was open, but he could hear no sounds coming from inside. She wasn't in the bathroom. He walked further into the hotel room, and then he saw her. She was on the small outside balcony, a blanket wrapped around her. He walked to the balcony sliding door. She jumped when she heard him, but smiled lightly when she saw it was him.

"It's weird. There ain't no sliding doors on the first floor, but the second and third floor rooms have a balcony. I like it." She said quietly.

"Yea. Nice." He mumbled back, sitting on the balcony floor beside her chair. The concrete floor didn't look comfortable, but it didn't bother Daryl. The thing that bothered him was Raina's condition. She still looked really bad. And tense.

"You were gone long. Couldn't sleep much." Raina admitted.

"Had to hunt." Daryl said slightly agitated.

"I know." Raina said quietly. "I jus'... I can't stop thinkin' about what happened. It's... Haunting me." Daryl looked at her, and his heart wrenched. She looked so... Helpless. Afraid. Tired. She looked pained. He hated it.

"But it didn't. Yea, he beat you. Real bad. It coulda been lot worse." He touched her hand. She grabbed his. "It's hard. I get that. But you gotta know somethin', one thing. I ain't gonna hurt you, Raina. Never." She shook her head, but didn't speak for a few moments.

"When I was in college," she spoke softly, "my roommate and I would get on the computer and video chat with my sister. Her name was Kaci, my roommate. She was short like me, and we'd get on that computer, havin' the stupidest conversations anyone would ever hear. I miss the old world. I miss Kaci. Everything is gone." Her face was sad.

"You're still here." He said.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't." Raina said quietly. Daryl was silent. Raina spoke again. "Then I think about the other night. And I'm glad I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm here, now, and I got you. That makes me glad I'm still here."

"You remember." He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"You said you loved me." Daryl stared at her.

"You said you loved me too." Raina stared back at him.

"How do'ya know?" He asked quietly. "That you love me?"

"You know, I thought maybe I was beginnin' to fall for you. There was a lot of feelin' between us, and I'm really not sure where that came from. Then that night I came into your room. I knew. Sometimes you don't have to say anything. You jus' know. I jus' want you to be with me for as long as you can be. I don't wanna lose you, or you go away. I get that whirlin' feelin' in my stomach, like butterflies, when I see you. You're the only guy I have ever let myself connect with, and I mean really connect with...You're an ass half the time, but I do... Love you." She tilted her head slightly, looking at him.

Daryl knew that he did love this girl. It seemed like he barely knew her, but he knew her so well at the same time. It was confusing, and it was complicated. But they didn't have all the time in the world to dwell on the confusion and the complication. He wanted to act on the here and now feelings, and forget the stubborness that always took him over.

"And you?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You 'member the day I left to track those prints I seen in the woods? You came runnin' out after me in the rain, all shiverin' askin' me to stay. I think I knew then. Maybe not for sure. But the thought of, I might love you sooner or later, did cross my mind. It scared the hell outta me, too." He admitted.

"So what are we gonna do?" Raina asked.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked back.

"For you to love me." She replied softly.

"Well I do." He said.

"This is crazy." Raina mumbled.

"It is... I should go." Daryl said.

"No. Stay." She started to stand up, wincing slightly. Daryl was standing next to her in a flash, his face close to hers, his hands on her body, helping her steady herself. "Don't leave." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Won't." He whispered back. He helped her to her bed, where she layed down, her face scrunching up in pain.

"Really sore." She grimaced.

"What can I do?" Daryl asked, hating to see her hurting.

"Lay with me?" She asked. Daryl shook his head slightly, before gently laying down beside her. He put his hand to her right cheek, and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Daryl had crept out of Raina's room early that morning, before the sun was up. He had went off into the woods to go hunt. Six squirrels, and a deer later, he had returned to the camp. He was slightly disappointed with the deer, it being a small doe. Better than nothing, he figured the group would be happy regardless of its size. At least they had dinner.

He was in the process of dressing the deer, when Merle walked up to him cautiously. Daryl ignored his presence, trying to concentrate on the deer. Merle just stood there, staring at him, as he worked. Finally, his older brother cleared his throat, and Daryl stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Merle.

"What?" Daryl growled at him.

"Shuttup boy, an listen here. I been seein' how you do with that.. Raina girl. You think there's really a place for the two of ya in this shit hole of a world?" Merle sounded agitated.

"Dunno." Daryl said gruffly, trying to focus on the deer, instead of his brother.

"Thought I taught you better an that." Merle stated, voice cold. Daryl was silent, trying to ignore his brother, hoping he would just walk away. Merle kicked Daryl's leg. Not painfully hard, but hard enough to make him jump up, bristled and ready for a fight.

"Get off my back!" Daryl growled, anger in his eyes.

"Now, that's what I like to see." Merle grinned. "You still you, boy. Daryl Dixon. You still in there. You ain't ever gonna get away from it. It's inside you. You don't need nobody, never have, never will. Jus' you an me. Go off on our own. Get away from this... This _joke_. These people are nothin'. They should be nothin'. To you. They don't mean shit to me." Merle stared at Daryl, eyes hard and bitter. Waiting for an answer.

"And if I don't wanna leave?" Daryl asked.

"Shit, Daryl. You really whipped, ain't ya? Guess I'd be pissed too if I seen another man tryin' to tap my piece of a-" Before Merle could finish his sentence, Daryl's fist connected with his jaw.

"That ain't nothin' for you to be speakin' of!" Daryl yelled. "Don't even say her name. Too good to be in your dirty mouth."

"You little shit." Merle snarled, staring at Daryl. "I dunno what the hell's wrong with you, but you needa snap outta it. Quick, now." And out of no where, Merle swung back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh sad day... I was going to update last night, but it was my bday, and my brain needed relaxing ! Haha... This chapter is...well... just read and you shall see ! Thanks a million to all the followers and ALL the reviews ! They're AMAZING ! Makes me inspired to keep up my writing, and I thank every single one of you !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl didn't have time to duck out of the way. Merle's fist slammed into his face, just below his eye. Daryl stumbled back two steps, then regained his balance. He lunged at his brother, throwing another punch. Merle dodged it and snickered. That split second of cockiness landed him a good blow to the cheek. Daryl was swinging his arm back for another punch, when suddenly someone was pulling him backward.

"Daryl!" Rick's voice pulled him out of his anger. Daryl shook him off and stared at Merle.

"Better be glad he pulled you away." Merle said, tone threatening.

"Fuck you." Daryl spat. Merle lunged forward. Rick stepped in between the two.

"Both of you. Stop." Rick growled. He stared at the two men.

"Don't you know how to mind your own business?" Merle snapped.

"You make it my business when you pick fights with my family." Rick snapped back. Daryl stared at Rick, shock on his face. Merle started laughing.

"Family?" He asked, still grinning wickedly.

"That's what I said." Rick replied.

"It's bullshit, Daryl. I'm your brother. 'Member that." He said, before walking off.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"Yea." Daryl huffed.

"Something needs to be done." Rick looked in the direction of Merle, who was walking into the woods.

"I'll handle it." Daryl said quietly. Rick nodded and walked off back toward the hotel. Daryl watched him walk, wondering where those words had come from. Family... He did feel like these people were his family. They took care of each other. He had made room for them in his world. Merle never would. Daryl knew he had to do what was best for the group.

He walked to the hotel, went inside the lobby door, and to the stairwell. Walking quietly up the steps, he made his way to the second floor. He walked down the hallway and came to Raina's door. He walked inside, and saw Raina laying in her bed. When she saw him, she grinned. Then frowned, upon seeing his eye beginning to blacken. She raised up.

"What happened?" She asked, trying not to wince in pain, as she stood up.

"Nothin'." Daryl mumbled. "Sit."

"You gotta black eye." Raina said, staring at him, but not sitting.

"Raina, I think I gotta go." Daryl said quietly.

"What do you mean go?" Raina asked, sitting down, staring at him with those big blue eyes. He tried not to catch her eyes.

"Dunno. Jus' go. My brother and I don't belong here. He needs to be away from the group. He can't function in a group. We always been loners, and that ain't gonna change. I gotta take him outta here. For everyone's sake." Daryl was pacing.

"You can't jus' leave!" Raina stood up again.

"He's my brother. I ain't jus' gonna let him go alone." Daryl growled. Raina cringed slightly at his voice.

"You can't go." Raina said through gritted teeth. Her face was pained. Daryl tried not to look at her.

"I gotta!" He yelled. Raina drew back, staring at him. He continued, still yelling. "We don't belong here, Raina. You got your sister. Rick will take care of you two. You'll be fine. All of ya will. I gotta put my brother first."

"What? Daryl, this doesn't make no sense!" Raina threw her hands up, then yelped lightly at the pain. Daryl was beside her, trying to make sure she was okay. She pushed him off. Her eyes were angry. "Don't touch me! You don't get to do that. Make me love you then jus' run off. How could you? After all this shit I've, _we've_, been through! How long you've known you were leavin'?"

"I didn't. 'Til me and Merle jus' got into it. I'm tryin' to do what's best. Leavin' is what's best. For everyone." Daryl said, looking into her eyes.

"And did you think about me? Or did you jus' decide I didn't matter anymore?" She asked angrily.

"You know that-" He started.

"Jus' go. Get out of my room." Raina said quietly.

"Raina, I-"

"Jus' go!" She shouted. Daryl stared at her for a moment, taking her in. He didn't want to do this. But he had to. He turned and left her room, slamming the door on the way out. She heard his door slam as well.

Raina sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. What just happened? Did he really just say all those things? He was _leaving_? How could he? Raina just sat there, shock numbing her body. Suddenly, her aches and pains where gone, only leaving a sharp pain in her chest. Maybe she was having a heart attack or something.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears falling from her eyes. She made no move to wipe them away, just stayed unmoving, staring at the wall. She blinked, brow furrowing, her thoughts reeling. This could not be real. But it was. Daryl had just come into her room, and told her that he was leaving. She jumped up, ignoring the pain that she didn't even feel.

"No, no, no, no." She was yelling. She ran to her door and flung it open. Running up to Daryl's door, she threw it open, not even bothering to knock. He turned to look at her, surprise on his face. Then the surprise disappeared, and anger replaced it. She stared at him, realizing what he was doing. Putting stuff into a bag.

"I ain't lettin' you go!" She cried, tears falling down her bruised cheeks. Daryl felt his heart break seeing her like this.

"Raina, I ain't got no choice!" He yelled. "Merle is nothin' but bad. We both are. We're Dixons. Neither of us belong here, and everyone knows it. I gotta take care of him, he'll take care of me. Don't need nobody but ourselves."

"You ain't bad! You could _never _be bad...I need you!" She was crying.

"I am. You don't know me... You don't need me. I gotta leave." He said surely.

"You... I... Do I really mean that little to you? So little, that... that you can.. jus' up and leave, and not even hurt at all?" Raina stared at him, still crying. "You said you _loved _me."

"People say things they don't mean." Daryl said quietly.

"I don't believe you." Raina whispered hoarsely.

"Then don't." Daryl shot at her.

"What am I gonna do? With... without you?" She was crying harder.

"Live." He replied, walking up to her. "I care 'bout you, Raina. I can't tell you I love you, and leave, 'cause it ain't fair. Not here, not now. Not in this world. Honestly, dunno if we could happen even if the world was back to normal." With that, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking in the way he felt. Then he backed away, bag in hand. Walking out, he left Raina standing there, watching him go. She backed up against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position, and began to sob.


	17. Chapter 17

**I loved this chapter ! That is all, please enjoy ! THANKS SO FRICKIN MUCH to ALL of my followers and REVIEWERS ! It's AMAZIN to get such positive feedback ! Thank you a gazillion ! Makes me wanna keep writin !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl was trudging across the prison lawn, his heart aching with every step. He was getting closer and closer to where Merle was sitting, when suddenly he stopped walking. It was like everything inside of him froze. He just stood there, and looked around. He felt like he was seeing things clearly for the first time.

Rick was smiling and laughing with Carl near the edge of the bar. Andrea was cleaning her gun, watching Rick and his son, with proud and smiling eyes. Daryl looked to the right of them, and could see Maggie running quietly from Glenn, who was chasing her with a small water gun he had found during a recent trip to town. Hershel caught Daryl's eye, walking from the hotel, towards Rick.

Daryl looked up and saw two figures sitting near the edge of the rooftop. It was Carol and Beth. The two women were watching the woods carefully, talking to each other about God knows what. Daryl knew he couldn't leave these people. They had grew on him, and he cared about them too much to just drop out of their lives.

Suddenly, movement from a hotel window caught his eye. He looked up slightly and saw Raina standing there, opening her balcony sliding doors. She walked out onto the balcony, staring out onto the lawn. Staring at him. Daryl couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He just stood there, watching her.

Raina was another thing he couldn't imagine his life without. What would he do without her? She was one of the only people he had ever let slip past those guarded walls and actually come into his life. It had all happened so fast, too fast really. Yea, he wanted to run away. From everyone he cared about. But he had done that all his life. He was tired of running.

That was the thing about Daryl. You could put anything, anyone, no matter how scary or dangerous, in front of him and he would fight until the death. But you put someone who made him feel in the mix, and all he wanted to do was get away. He had always been that way. Ever since he could remember. Emotions were not his thing.

He looked back up to where Raina had been standing, but she was gone. He could just see her, laying in her bed crying. He didn't want that. He couldn't do this. He needed to get to her and let her know that he did love her. They could happen. He would never be able to live with himself if he left, and she died, never knowing that he did love her.

"Daryl!" Raina's voice made him whip his head toward the hotel. There she was, standing in the lobby doorway, staring at him with pitiful eyes.

Daryl took one last look at Merle, who was now watching him, staring him down. Daryl turned around quickly, and began jogging back toward the hotel. He could hear Merle yelling his name, but he didn't care. His jog turned into a run, as he sprinted toward Raina. Even though it must have been painful, she took off like a bullet toward him.

"Daryl!" She called to him again. They were running toward each other. So close. They collided into each other, Raina wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips connected with hers instantly on the impact.

"Sorry... So... Sorry." Daryl mumbled against her lips. He continued kissing her hard and fast. He pulled her closer as they continued kissing. Then, Raina broke their kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Don't go." She begged in a whisper.

"Not. Swear." Daryl whispered back. The two stayed that way, forehead to forehead, holding each other for a few moments before finally breaking away. Raina noticed the group all watching them, big smiles on their faces. She blushed.

Daryl turned to see Merle, red faced, staring at them. Daryl turned back to Raina, nodding his head toward the hotel. She began walking toward it, Daryl following. He expected Merle to start a fight, but he was silent. The two kept walking, into the lobby, up the stairs, down the hall. Into Raina's room. She looked at him, then pulled him into her bathroom, and reached for the bottom of his shirt. He grabbed her arms gently, stopping her, looking at her unsure. He didn't think she was ready for what she was about to do.

"Don't..." She said softly, shaking his hands off. She pulled his shirt off, and let it fall to the floor. Running a hand over his scars, she looked into his eyes.

"Raina... What'er you doin'?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable. She was silent as she turned around and turned the knob to the shower on. Daryl felt himself relax slightly, but then he tensed up again. He was going to need a lot of self control. Raina was not ready for _that_. But he did know what she was ready for.

He pulled her toward him gently, and grabbed the edges of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She looked down, a shy look spreading across her face. Blushing slightly. Daryl smirked, and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head. He kissed her, just a peck on the lips. Then, he reached down and carefully unbuttoned her jeans. He could feel her tense up, so he stopped for a moment.

"Don't... Don't stop. I'm okay." She assured him, her voice tiny.

"You sure?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yes." She said quietly. He continued, softly pushing her jeans down, until they were at the floor. She stepped out of them, and let him continue undressing her.

Daryl was worried about how she would react to him undressing her. He kissed her gently, as he unclasped her bra. She let him pull it off, and it fell to the floor. He didn't look at her, it wasn't right yet with him. He just stared into her eyes. His hands went to her hips, and she stepped back. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he turned his back.

"Go 'head." He said quietly. She took her underwear off, and stepped into the shower. Daryl took off his pants, and boxers, then stepped inside with her.

At first, she was tensed up. But Daryl's touch was soft and comforting, and Raina began to make herself trust it. The hot water ran over their skin, warming the two. Raina pressed herself against Daryl, relaxing when she felt his lips press against her shoulder. She wanted to stay like this forever.

But she had to shower, so she turned away and grabbed her shampoo. Daryl took the bottle from her hands, opened it, and squeezed out a good amount into his hand. Raina watched him, as he motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and then she felt his hands on her head. He worked the shampoo into her hair gently, softly. Raina closed her eyes at his touch, it felt so...good. She felt his fingers slide down her spine, spreading out across her back in lazy circles. She shivered.

Daryl had first noticed the bruises when she had turned around. They weren't as bad as the ones on her face and ribs, but there were a couple of bruises along her back. She must have got them when she was fighting that guy off... The bruises looked like they had been from her back pressing into rocks on the ground.

He pulled her back against him, holding her tight. Raina melted. She sighed, letting herself relax against him. The way he felt, so safe. He made her feel warm. Sure, she was still haunted by what Dex had done to her. And even Daryl made her a little tense and jumpy. But it wasn't his fault, she was just..._traumatized_.

Daryl was helping her, though. He was getting her through. His hands turned her to face him. He looked at her with worried eyes. She smiled lightly, trying to reassure him that she was okay. Daryl knew that this was a big step for her. Showering with someone may not seem like a big deal, but considering what had happened to her, it was a big deal. A big step.

He took the wash cloth that was hanging over the shower railing, and soaped it up. Wash cloth over his hand, he began rubbing it gently over her skin. Around her neck and over her shoulders. Around her body, and down over her back. His hand came back, gently running the wash cloth over her bruised ribs. Making sure to stay clear of her hip, he let his hand wander just below her stomach. He felt her tense up, before bringing the wash cloth back up, and handing it to her.

She was beautiful, and he wanted her so badly. He wanted to look at her. _All_ of her. But she wasn't ready for that, and Daryl was certainly not going to push her. When the time was right, he wanted her to want him, to not be afraid of him. He knew that day would come, and he would wait patiently for it.

He turned away, and began washing his own hair, while she finished bathing. He soaped up and rinsed off, and the two got out of the shower. Raina wrapped herself in her towel, while Daryl wrapped his around his waist. He looked at her with a funny look.

"What?" She asked, with a slight grin.

"I, uh... Clothes are across the hall." He said. Raina rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll get dressed an go get 'em." She said, walking out of the bathroom. Daryl smiled lightly as he watched her go.


	18. Chapter 18

Raina was in Daryl's room, searching for him some clean clothes. That wasn't an easy task, considering he never had clean clothes. She grinned as she finally found a shirt that wasn't covered in dirt and grime. She folded it neatly, and set it on his bed. Raina continued on with her task, her eyes scanning his room for a clean pair of jeans.

She finally saw a clean pair, and walked over to the drawer they were hanging out of. Grabbing the clean jeans, she folded them up while walking back to the bed. She was reaching for the folded shirt, when movement caught her eye. Turning fast, she saw Merle standing in Daryl's doorway. He sneered at her coldly, and looked down at the jeans in her hand.

"What are ya now? His maid?" Merle asked, stepping inside the doorway. Raina tensed up, beginning to panic. He was getting too close. Glancing around quickly, she noticed Daryl's knife on his nightstand.

"No." She said simply, trying to step back, but bumping against the bed. Merle stared at her, that cold expression in his dark eyes. Raina began to feel panic rising up in her. Her thoughts of Dex began rushing through her head.

"Where's he at?" Merle asked stepping closer. Raina couldn't move.

"My room." She replied weakly. Merle grinned and shook his head. Raina lunged at the nightstand, and grabbed Daryl's knife. "Get out!" She yelled. He stared at her, a wicked smile sliding along his face.

"And what'er you gonna do?" He sneered, stepping closer. Raina wanted to run, but she was afraid to. She stood her ground, and tried not to show her fear. Suddenly, there was movement at the door, and a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Daryl's voice was angry.

"Was lookin' for you." Merle spun around. Daryl looked past him and saw Raina holding his knife. He was still in his towel, and was looking very mad.

"Raina why you got my knife?" He asked, ignoring his brother.

"Uhh... Jus' in case. He creeped up on me!" Raina frowned, on edge. Daryl could tell she had panicked.

"Did not!" Merle argued. "I jus' came lookin for you, and you wasn't in here. She was."

"Yea, she was gettin' my clothes." Daryl huffed, pushing past Merle, as he walked to Raina's side.

"Hmph. I leave ya for five minutes, and ya get all wifed up? Showerin' together an shit? Dumb son've a bitch." Merle stared at the two. Daryl was fuming.

"Fuck you. She's the smartest decision I ever made!" Daryl spat at him.

"She ain't shit!" Merle snapped, his voice loud. Raina wanted to crawl away into a corner and hide. Merle scared her. The shouting scared her. The angry looks scared her. She didn't know how much of this hostility she could take. She pushed herself closer to the bed, feeling closed in.

"Get out!" Daryl yelled. Merle just stood there and stared at him. It seemed like minutes before Merle finally spoke.

"I ain't doin' this shit. I ain't waitin' on ya to get ya damn brains back. I'm leavin' jus' as soon as I get back from town. Gettin' supplies, and then fuckin' gone. Either ya comin', or ya ain't. Best make the right choice." Merle growled as he turned and walked out.

Daryl just stared after him. Raina wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. She just stood there, feeling frozen in place. The fear and anxiety was still pumping though her body. Daryl turned and looked at her. He reached his hand up to touch her, but his movement was too fast. Raina drew back slightly, before he saw her face twist up in pain.

"I'm sorry!" She sighed. "I didn't mean to shy away from you... I jus'... He scared me."

"I know." Daryl brought his hand up gently to her face. She pressed her cheek against his hand. Daryl gently took the knife from her hand, and layed it back down on his nightstand.

"What'er you gonna do?" Raina whispered, staring into his blue eyes, trying to see the answer.

"Let 'em go." Daryl said quietly. Raina saw the small flicker of pain in his eyes, and it cut her deep. To see him hurt, it hurt her too.

* * *

That evening, Raina watched Daryl pace. She sat on the edge of her bed, watching him walk back and forth. His face was full of confusion, anger, and hurt. Raina knew that even though Merle had been an ass lately, he was still Daryl's big brother, and Daryl loved him. She hated to see what all this had come to.

"Let's go." Daryl said, and she stood up to follow him out into the hall. He was going to tell Merle goodbye. They walked down the hallway, down the stairs, through the lobby, and outside onto the hotel lawn. Looking up, Raina could see Merle near the woods, throwing bags into a truck she had never seen before. She knew he probably found it in town. So he was leaving for sure.

Raina hung back, as Daryl walked closer to his big brother. The other group members stood near by, watching Merle loading up to go. Andrea walked up to Raina and put her arm around her. Raina tried to smile, feeling oddly comforted by Andrea being beside her. She felt like Andrea knew her better than her own sister sometimes.

"Ya really ain't comin' with me, huh?" Merle snarled at Daryl. Daryl just stood there awkwardly.

"I really ain't." Daryl said surely.

"Jus' fuckin' ya self over." Merle grunted.

"Stay." Daryl offered.

"Hell no." Merle growled.

"Then I dunno what else to say!" Daryl snapped, giving up. Merle looked up at him, and tilted his head.

"Sometimes, ya jus' gotta shut the fuck up." Merle jumped off the back of the truck and opened the driver door. "Take care of ya sorry ass." He said out of the window. Daryl looked down, then back up at his brother.

"You, too. Don't get killed, stupid." Daryl smirked, and Merle laughed wickedly.

"I would say the same thing, but you gotta death sentence." Merle nodded toward Raina, and sped off. Raina watched as the black truck disappeared. Daryl just stood there, watching where it had gone. He wasn't moving, just standing there. Raina moved away from Andrea and walked toward him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She felt him tense up slightly, but then he just gently leaned against her. Raina just held onto him. Sad for his hurt, but happy that he was in her arms, and not trying to leave her again.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is super long, but I really liked it, cause it's going to get my readers ready for the next chapter, which I like to call my "Raunchy" chapters. I absolutely LOVED this chapter, just because I like writing Daryl's Mister Softy side. It's too fun ! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks a ga-zillion on all the reviews !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

"Why the hell'd I do that? What was I thinkin'?" Daryl was pacing in his room, as Raina sat on his bed watching him.

"He didn't give you much of a choice." Raina said, voice small.

"I shoulda went with 'em." Daryl shook his head. Raina's head dropped. He noticed, and knelt down beside her, taking her hand. "I didn't mean that... I jus' hate it! I fuckin' hate it. Jus' got 'em back, now he's gone again."

"I know, baby." Raina whispered, pulling her hand away from his. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips to his forehead. Daryl leaned against her lips, fighting his urge to just shove her down and take all of her. It would be wrong, and selfish. She wasn't ready. That urge was killing him.

"We should talk." He whispered, climbing onto the bed, trying to forget about Merle.

"About?" Raina asked, rolling toward him.

"You. I wanna know 'bout you." He said quietly. "I love you, an don't even know your middle name." Raina stared at him, a tiny smile on her lips.

"My full name is Raina Evelyn Nolan. My birthday is April eighth." Raina grinned.

"Pretty name. Favorite color?" Daryl asked.

"Thanks. Blue." Raina replied.

"Hm." Daryl smiled, as he ran his hand across her cheek. She snuggled closer to him, allowing him to let his hands wander along her body. From her neck, down to her side. His hand was on her thigh, gently pulling her leg, to get her closer to him. Raina let herself press against him, and her heart began to pound.

She let her hands pull his face close to hers, and he kissed her. The kiss was long and deep, her tongue running across his. He ended the kiss, pulled back, and looked at her. The bruises were still there, slightly fading away. Her eyes were hard to read, but he could sense the slight fear. No matter how tender or how gentle he was with her, what that man did would make her be like this for a long time.

"What?" Raina asked quietly, looking down.

"Don't." Daryl said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it up. "Raina I jus' want you to be okay. Don't want you bein' scared of me, or nothin' like that. I'd never hurt you."

"I know you won't." Raina said, looking at him. "I jus' try not to think about the bad. When you touch me, it's so different and gentle... But I still remember Dex. What he tried to do to me..."

"I didn't let 'em." Daryl said, kissing her cheek. He felt her hand on the back of his neck, holding him there. Even with his facial hair slightly pricking at her skin, Raina loved the way his lips felt on her cheek, and she never wanted him to move away.

"I am greatful for what you did." Raina said. "So many things were runnin' through my head. I... I jus' figured I was gonna die."

"You didn't. Won't let you go away." He whispered against her cheek.

"And I'm very happy about-" Suddenly, she was cut off by Andrea yelling in the hallway.

"Walkers! Walkers!" They could hear her footsteps running toward the stairwell. Daryl and Raina jumped up. and grabbed their crossbows. They took off out of the door and ran down the hall toward the stairs. Running down the stairs, they ran into the hall and into the lobby. Rick, Andrea, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Melissia were ready to go outside and kill.

Daryl knew the plan. He always knew the plan. Carol, Beth, and Carl would shoot from the roof, take out as many walkers as possible before they got too close to the hotel. The rest of the group just went out, ready to defend their people and home. They ran out of the lobby doors.

"Be careful." Daryl said quietly to Raina as they split up. She nodded and aimed her crossbow at the nearest walker. After taking it down, she quickly reloaded, taking out another walker. She pulled the bolts from their heads as she went, trying to take down as many as she could.

Glancing around, keeping her eyes on her surroundings, she noted that the walker's group wasn't as big as she expected. She figured there would be more, but still. A group of walkers was a scary thing. She looked to her left and saw a walker coming toward her.

It was a horrible sight. Its flesh was rottening off, hanging onto its body in clumps. The skin was a pale gray color, and its eyes were a grayish blue color with a cloudy film over the pupils. The hair that clung to its head was stringy, tangled, and dry looking. The walker appeared to have been a female before. She had gaping wounds on her right side, just below her ribs. One big bite mark on her neck. She was grunting, snarling and snapping, teeth clashing as she got closer.

Raina held her breath, and aimed. The bolt went straight through the walker's forehead, sticking out the back of her head. She plopped down onto the ground, without another sound. Raina jogged over, and pulled the bolt from her head before looking around. Daryl was walking toward her, his eyes scanning her up and down.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, walking up beside her. Extremely close to her. She could feel his body heat radiating in the cold air. He felt so safe.

"Yea, I'm good." Raina nodded, looking around and noticing that all the walkers had been killed. "Well, that ended quickly."

"After what I done seen, I'm happier'n hell that nothin' real bad happened." Daryl said.

"Agreed." Raina said as Andrea came walking up.

"We haven't had that many walkers in a while." She said. Raina could tell her adrenaline was pumping.

"I know. Was hopin' we wouldn't. Least everyone's okay." Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"I was worried, thoughts of the farm... It's scary." Andrea said, looking behind her at the sound of Rick's footsteps.

"Carol's got a damn good aim, Daryl." Rick grinned.

"Taught by the best." Daryl teased. They all walked back toward the hotel lobby entrance.

"That was crazy!" Melissia said, walking up beside her sister. Raina smiled.

"Good thing we know how to shoot." Raina said, gently bumping her sister.

"Yes it is!" Melissia grinned. Daryl couldn't help noticing how much the two girls were alike. The looks, their voices. It was... A little scary. He smiled.

* * *

Later on that night, after dinner, Raina and Daryl were sitting out on the balcony of Raina's room. The air was cold, and Raina was wrapped in a blanket. Daryl just had on jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. they sat in silence, until Daryl spoke.

"You wasn't close to your father, so who taught you to shoot?" He asked.

"My uncle. My father was a mean son of a bitch, but my uncle was the complete opposite. He tried so hard to help Mama out when my father was beatin' her all the time. He taught Melissia and I how to shoot, in case we ever needed to. Guess it came in handy." Raina explained.

"Yea it did." Daryl agreed. He stood up and held out his hand. Raina let him pull her to her feet, and the two went inside her room. Daryl pulled his shirt up over his head, and tossed it to the floor. Raina watched him as he unbuttoned his jeans, and stepped out of them. She smiled lightly at the sight of him in his black boxers. He smirked at her, and climbed onto the bed.

Raina reached down and pulled the sides of her shirt up and over her head, exposing her still bruised ribs. She unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down, and kicking them to the side. She went to her closet, looking on the shelf for a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She had just found the two clothing items, when two warms arms wrapped around her waist gently. She jumped slightly.

"It's jus' me." Daryl whispered against her ear, and it sent chills down her body. She let herself relax against him in his arms, as he nuzzled the back of her neck. His small warm breaths against the back of her neck kept a steady flow of chill bumps along her skin. Without letting her get dressed, Daryl pulled her backward onto the bed.

Raina turned to face him, pressing her forehead against his. She hated the way he made her feel... But she loved it at the same time. She had been so traumatized by Dex and what he had done, but Daryl had taken it away. Yes, she was still jumpy and unsure. But when it came to Daryl, he was just so gentle and loving... And she wanted him. Raina knew she wasn't ready.

That was how they fell asleep. Foreheads touching, his arm around her, and her snuggled up against his side. But Raina was only content until the dreams started. The dreams that haunted her so often, chasing her throughout her sleep. Dreams of a monster. Dreams of Dex.

_She can't move. Tied there, to those two trees, her legs spread apart. Her hands are tied tight behind her back. She struggles to get free, but it isn't working. She isn't going anywhere. She tries to scream, but no sound will come out._

_"Pretty baby, Imma bout to rip you apart." His voice pierces her brain, echoes in her mind. He comes closer, and closer. She tries to scream, but nothing. She can't move as he leans over her, beating her. The pain is unreal. She tries to get away from the blows, but she is bound tight. _

_Then he tears at the button on her jeans. She fights him, but he continues ripping at her jeans. He hits her again and again in the stomach. Finally he grabs her jeans and pulls them down. She twists and fights, as she struggles to keep him away from her. She tries to scream again, but still no sound._

_Then he does it. He grabs her underwear, and rips it. Now she's exposed, and no one's here to save her. She begs for Daryl, she begins calling out for him, and she can hear her voice screaming for him to save her. _

_Dex grabs onto her, and shoves her legs even farther apart. He forces himself on her, as he laughs wickedly, and Raina screams. Terrible pain comes to her in shock waves, and all she can do is listen to herself screaming for Daryl to come save her. _

_Then Dex's face contorts, and suddenly, he's a walker. Raina stares in terror as he lunges at her, and rips open her throat._

"Daryl! Daryl!" Raina was crying out for him in her sleep. Her cries woke Daryl up, and he pulled her toward him, shaking her lightly.

"Raina. Wake up." He said groggily.

"Daryl!" Her eyes flew open. "Oh God." She began to sob.

"Raina, talk to me. You're okay. It's all okay." Daryl said, holding her tightly.

"It was horrible!" Raina sobbed. "It was... Dex.. and, and... he raped me. Not... not _tried_ to.. he.. did!" Raina cried against him. Daryl didn't know what to say. It must have been horrible for her, having a dead man hold so much power over her.

"I didn't let him, Raina." Daryl said.

"I, I called for.. you and... you... di-didn't come for me. And, and he turned.. into a, a walker. And killed me." She was a mess.

"I'll always come for you. Never let anything happen to you, Raina. I swear." Daryl said, kissing her forehead. Raina held onto him. Finally, she had calmed down and quit crying. Suddenly, she jerked back and stared at him.

"I know what to do." She said quietly. "I need somethin' good, you know, to make the bad go away."

"I'll do anything you need me to." Daryl said, searching her eyes. She almost did it. She almost told him to. But she thought about it, and she was scared.

"Will you jus' hold me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Daryl said, feeling an odd sense of relief flood over him. She layed down on her side, her back facing him. He put his arm over her, pulling her close against him. Raina could feel him against her, remembering they were both barely clothed.

"Daryl, I gotta tell you somethin'." Raina said quietly.

"Hm?" He asked, his face against the back of her neck.

"Imma virgin." Raina said quietly. Daryl was quiet. He had known, from what she had said in the past, that she wasn't a sleep around. But he wasn't expecting that.

"Really?" He asked, shock in his voice. He felt the relief slip away, and he began to feel nervous.

"Yes. Really." Raina said.

"Raina, don't ever think Imma try an rush you. When you're ready, you'll know." Daryl said quietly. "Now I'm kinda nervous."

"What? Why?" Raina laughed slightly.

"Cause I ain't good with love. Now Imma really have to show it." He said, pulling her closer. Raina turned toward him.

"I want to." Raina said, staring into his eyes.

"What, now?" Daryl looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I was gonna ask you to, but I chicken shitted out. Now... I'm not scared anymore." She replied.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Daryl asked, sitting up.

"Yes." She said.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is REALLY rated M ! Hehehe I really liked this chapter cause it's a break through for Raina and for Daryl as well, cause he is experiencing something new as well... I think they are adorable, and even though this is one of my "Raunchy" chapters (haha), it has sentimental value to the two of them, and that's what made it so great. I hope you all enjoy, the readers are AMAZINGGGG you guys ! I am so greatful for ALL the reviews, followers, favoriters, and readers ! I appreciate it greatly, and I feel so inspired when I see reviews that people like my story. Keeps me wanting to write more ! This story still has a good few twists and turns, so be prepared !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

"Raina... you really sure?" Daryl stared at her, his eyes searching hers with a worried expression.

"Daryl... I'm tired of being afraid! I'm tired of my brain forcin' bad thoughts of what happened, and what could've happened. Between all that bullshit, and the walkers, I need somethin' good. I need good memories. I need happy things to keep my mind from thinkin' about the bad. Only you can do this, Daryl. You are the only one who can ease my mind. The only one who can keep me grounded, when all I wanna do is float away. You're the only one who can love me." Raina said, whispering the last sentence.

Daryl didn't wait any longer. He knew that this was going to be difficult. He had to be very careful, and he had to make this special. He was Daryl Dixon, and he didn't know how to do this. Just like Raina, it was like a first time. First time with someone he loved.

Raina was sitting up, like Daryl. He moved toward her on the bed. Cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her. It started out slow, then the kiss got faster as his tongue moved with hers. Raina let him move in closer, still kissing her. Daryl pushed her back gently, as his kiss softened. He pulled back from her, staring into her eyes.

"You're sure 'bout this?" He asked one last time.

"Yes. Love me, Daryl." She whispered with pleading eyes. Daryl let his eyes look at her body. She looked so small, fragile. Bruises still covered her skin. He knew he had to be careful with her.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, before backing off again. Putting his arms underneath her back, he raised her up slightly, unhooking her bra. He layed her back down, looking into her eyes before sliding it off. Tossing it to the floor, he moved over her, sliding a hand under her neck. He lifted her head slightly and kissed her.

Her hands were around his neck, pulling him closer to her as they kissed. Daryl kissed down from the corner of her mouth, to her neck. His kisses were soft, gentle. As he kissed down to her stomach, Raina could feel the slight touch of his tongue in his kisses. He kissed down her stomach, to her panty line, before raising up and grabbing the sides of her panties.

He could feel Raina tense up as he gently pulled them down, and off of her. He tossed them aside, and then took off his boxers, adding to the pile of clothes. Daryl kissed back up her body, to her mouth. Then he kissed the side of her face, and put his lips to her ear.

"I'll go slow, okay." He whispered into her ear. Raina was silent, just waiting for what was to come. Daryl, over her, slowly entered her. Raina gasped slightly, wincing at the pain. Daryl stopped, then started again.

"Ow." Raina mumbled, her face scrunched up, wincing in pain. Daryl finally was all the way in, and Raina was holding onto him tightly. He began to move against her. She gasped again.

"You okay?" He asked stopping. "We can stop."

"No, I'm fine." Raina said, voice tiny. Daryl began moving against her again, as he kissed her. Raina returned the kiss, and after a few minutes, Daryl could see a different expression on her face. He could tell that it definitely wasn't hurting anymore.

He moved against her faster, yet gentle, and Raina let out a moan. Daryl kissed her as he rocked against her. He could feel her hands on his back, pulling him into her. Raina's tongue slid over his quickly, as they kissed. He kissed her roughly, as her nails raked down his back.

"Say my name." Daryl whispered against her ear.

"Daryl." She gasped. The way she said his name, made him crazy. He could feel it building up inside of both of them. He moved against her faster.

"Daryl!" She said his name louder, and her voice was so sexy. He quickly kissed her, letting her sounds escape into his mouth as the pleasure hit. He layed there, over her, when he noticed she was shaking.

"Raina? You okay?" Daryl asked, kissing her.

"Yea." She said, but her voice sounded strained. Daryl gently pulled out of her, and stared at her face. She was crying.

"Why you cryin'?" Daryl asked, putting his hand to her cheek.

"I dunno... I've never done this before.. It jus' felt..special to me." Raina sniffed.

"It is." Daryl said, kissing her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I jus' forgot about everything. The only thing I could think of was you, and the way you felt against me. The only thing on my mind was you. I know it sounds...stupid." Raina explained, looking up at him.

"It don't sound stupid...I didn't wanna hurt you. I hated that part." Daryl winced.

"The pain didn't last long. Once you started movin' it stopped hurtin'." Raina said quietly.

"Could tell." Daryl grinned. Raina scrunched her nose at him. Then her expression went soft and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Raina whispered.

"I love you too, Raina." Daryl whispered back. A grin spread over his face. "Now I wanna show you somethin'." He moved over her, pushing her gently onto her back.

"Huh?" Raina looked surprised.

"Shhh." Daryl kissed her lips, then began kissing down her neck. Raina shivered as his tongue ran over her breats, then down her stomach. Raina raised up slightly, leaning back on her elbows, watching him kiss down her body. He was between her legs, kissing her lower stomach, when he looked up and grinned.

Raina couldn't help but be turned on by that boyish charm in his mischievous smile. He lifted his arm and pushed her back down gently, once again. She let him him push her down, and she jerked when she felt his lips on the inside of her thighs, kissing her. The way he felt... There was no stopping this, and she knew it.

Daryl kissed her inner thighs, as he positioned his arms under her legs. The bruises on her thighs were fading away, or maybe he was just kissing them away. Raina gasped lightly when she felt his tongue touch her, and she shivered as it slid over her. She lost all fear, and her only thoughts were of Daryl, as he raised his hand to grab hers.


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you all enjoy, and THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ! I appreciate them so much !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina awoke with a start. She sat up sharply, looking around. Daryl raised up, sleepy eyes looking at her questioningly. She had to smile at his groggy face, before turning away and plopping face first down onto her pillow. She hated her morning look.

"What you hidin' for?" Daryl teased, rubbing her back.

"I look a hot mess!" Raina mumbled against her pillow. Daryl pulled her toward him, with a smirk. She giggled and grabbed onto his arm, which was holding her.

"You don't look no hot mess. Look fine, baby." When the word 'baby' escaped from his lips, a strange look came across his face.

"That's the first time you've ever called me baby." Raina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kinda slipped out." Daryl said, looking down. She could tell he wasn't used to the relationship stuff. Relationship? What were they, anyway? Raina figured now was as good a time as ever to ask.

"Well it's nice... Daryl?" She looked at him, and at her questioning tone, his eyes met hers.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"What are we? Are we... Together?" Raina looked down, then back up at his eyes. Daryl was silent. Raina was about to speak, when his voice stopped her.

"Uh, guess we are. Might as well be." He said quietly.

"Look, I know you ain't good with relationship stuff, and neither am I, but I love you. Last night... Last night was the best night of my life." She said quietly, scooting closer to him.

"Mine too. You're the first girl I, uh...ever really loved, Raina." Daryl admitted, fidgeting where he sat.

"You know, you fidget and shift around when you're uncomfortable." Raina stated with a smirk.

"I do?" Daryl smirked back.

"Yea. You jump in your sleep, too." Raina grinned.

"No I don't... Do I?" Daryl smiled. She giggled again.

"Yes you do! You'll be drifted off, and you jump, or twitch, or somethin'. I'm gettin' used to it." She smiled.

"You talk in your damn sleep." Daryl smirked again.

"Really?" She laughed. "Oh God, what do I say?"

"Dunno, weird shit. You say my name a helluva lot." He grinned.

"Oh, I bet you like that, don't ya?" She teased.

"Lemme tell you 'bout it." Daryl scoffed at her playfully, and pulled her into his arms. Raina noticed the cloudy sky through her window. A black and gray cloudy sky.

"Looks nasty out." Raina wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Yea, an I gotta hunt in it." Daryl's face looked disgusted.

"Nooooo," Raina whined, "jus' say no."

"You wanna eat?" Daryl teased.

"Okay, you got me there. In fact, I feel like my stomach is eating itself." She grimaced.

"Let's go eat breakfast, then I gotta go huntin'." Daryl got off the bed, and began getting dressed. Raina realized that she was naked. She could feel herself blush.

"Uh, can you, uh, hand me my clothes?" Raina said, trying to make herself stop blushing.

"Yea." He grinned at her face. She rolled her eyes, and leaned over the side of the bed to grab his shirt. Raising back up, she threw it at him, hitting him right between his shoulder blades. Daryl turned around, staring at her incredulously.

Then, without warning, he ran over to the bed, jumping on her. She squealed, laughing as he kissed all over her bare neck, his facial hair tickling her. She laughed, and that was music to his ears. Daryl finally let up, and reached her lips for a long, deep kiss. Raina responded to his kiss, her arms around his neck.

"I... Gotta... Hunt." Daryl mumbled against her lips as they kissed.

"I... Know... Hurry... Back." Raina whispered against his lips. Daryl let their kiss linger for a moment, before lifting his face from hers. He then put a hand to the nape of her neck, leaned over, and kissed her head.

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and walked out of the hotel room. Raina jumped up from her bed, and walked over to the balcony. She slid the door open quietly, then stepped out onto the cold balcony floor. Wrapped in her blanket, she saw him walking from the lobby door.

Daryl looked back, seeing Raina standing on the balcony, and smiled before looking back toward his destination. She watched him until he was long gone into the woods. She thought of the smile he had on his lips, and she knew what it had meant.

"Yea, I love you, too." She whispered, before walking back inside.

* * *

Raina had started helping out the group again. Her bruises were fading, and the soreness was mostly gone. She was helping Maggie pin clothes up to dry, when she ran across one of Daryl's shirts. Grinning, she pinned it up and looked at Maggie.

"Does it freak you out when Glenn goes to town with Rick?" Raina asked.

"Yea, when I don't go with them, it scares the hell out of me. I hate it that he's so smart, but that nerdy thing he's got going on..." Maggie grinned, trailing off.

"Ha! Y'all are really cute together." Raina smiled at her friend.

"Well, look at you and Daryl. None of us ever thought he'd be a lover boy. You got him wrapped." Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"No, I think he's got me wrapped." Raina laughed.

"Either way, I think you two are perfect for each other. Like Glenn and myself, ya know? It's like our personalities cancel each other out, and it creates a perfect match... As much as I hate to say it, I'm glad things happened the way they did with Lori. I know it sounds cruel... But she was so, so wrong to Rick. Him and Andrea... They are something special." Maggie smiled.

"Yea, they really are. The way Daryl explained the story, I'm kinna glad I didn't meet Lori. I have a feelin' we would not have gotten along. At all." Raina scrunched up her face.

"It was bad." Maggie shook her head.

"I can tell." Raina said, as they finished hanging the clothes.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and it only got colder. There was only a few days left until Halloween, which seemed like a bad joke. Raina was sleeping in her bed, Daryl curled up beside her. Raina was sleeping soundly, when suddenly, something woke her up out of her sleep. Without missing a beat, she jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Leaning over the toilet, she heaved and gagged. Trying to ignore the tears streaking her face, she took a moment to calm herself, and spit into the toilet. She was well aware of Daryl's hand on her back. Raina hated throwing up. She reached over and flushed the toilet.

"You aight?" Daryl's blue eyes were searching hers.

"Yea... Ugh, I hate throwin' up!" Raina said, wiping her eyes and reaching for her tooth brush. Daryl leaned against the door frame, watching her as she brushed her teeth, and spit into the sink.

"You need me to get you somethin'?" Daryl asked, his eyes worried.

"No... I think it was what I ate last night. I don't think it set well with my stomach." Raina grimaced at the thought. "But I feel okay now." She stepped toward him, feeling his arms go around her, and his lips pressing onto the top of her head.

"You start feelin' bad, tell Hershel. Gotta make sure we all stay healthy." Daryl said surely.

"I will." Raina forced a smile. But something was bothering her. Raina let the nagging feeling slip away, as Daryl grabbed her up into his arms and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is mostly filler, but still took me FO EVER EVER to write ! Legit, hope you all enjoy, and thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews because they are AMAZING !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

"Goin' into town in a few, you comin'?" Daryl asked, picking up his crossbow.

"Yea! I gotta get somethin'. I dunno why, but I wanna can of chili so bad." Raina replied, and she could almost feel her mouth water.

"Chili? Like in a can?" Daryl stared at her with a funny look.

"Yes. Chili in a can." Raina laughed. "I dunno why, I jus' really want some. I hope I can find some that ain't outta date." She frowned.

"You might not." Daryl admitted. "People were in that town before us. Some food left, but dunno what."

"Well, I guess we're jus' gonna have to find out!" Raina said, hopeful. She scooped up her own crossbow, and the two walked out of her room. Once outside, they piled into the truck. Rick grinned as Glenn began talking about something that had happened in the past.

"Yea, and who got to play dress up in walker guts? That would be me and Rick." Glenn shook his head, but Raina could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Wait, what?" Raina smiled at his expression.

"We got the bright idea to gut a couple of walkers, and basically wear their insides. It actually worked. There we were, in Atlanta, walking down the street surrounded by walkers. They didn't even take much notice." Glenn explained.

"Until the rain started." Rick scoffed.

"Ohhhh, that had to suck." Raina grimaced.

"It did." Glenn said. "The walkers noticed us, and we had to fight for our lives. It was not a fun day."

"Aw, come on." Daryl piped into the conversation. "You know it was fun."

"Says you, Rambo." Glenn rolled his eyes. Daryl grinned, before slapping Glenn on the back. Raina looked out of the window smiling.

The trees seemed to move by slowly, as they drove into town. Raina felt Daryl's hand on her knee, and her face softened at his touch. She tried to focus as they pulled up to the closest store. Her stomach was growling at the thought of canned chili. Raina hoped she would find a can.

The four of them piled out of the truck. Raina hopped down, feeling the concrete against her feet. They cautiously walked toward the store entrance, keeping their eyes on their surroundings. Everything was so still. Raina felt weary, and suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked at Daryl, who was looking at her questioningly.

Raina forced a smile, as they walked inside of the store. After seeing that it was all clear, they spread out getting their supplies. Raina walked along until she saw shelves with canned food. Her eyes scanned quickly, finally seeing a can of chili. She grinned as she grabbed two cans.

They weren't out of date. She was thrilled, thinking of how delicious it would be. She could almost taste it. Walking back toward the front of the store, she found Daryl. They walked together quietly, picking out things that Carol had listed. Once finished, they met back up with Rick.

"Canned chili?" Rick stared at Raina with a smile.

"I'm _cravin_' it." Raina admitted with a slight grin. Daryl looked at her, his face funny. Glenn came bounding up before Raina had the chance to ask him why he was looking at her like that.

"I think we got everything." Glenn said, looking at the door. Something seemed off with him. Rick nodded and they walked out of the store.

Raina felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up again, and goosebumps formed over her skin. Something was wrong, off. Yes, the cold weather nipped at her skin, but the feeling in her gut was an overwhelming sense of dread. Raina looked at Daryl, who was staring at something. She looked in the direction he was looking, when she saw them. Walkers.

They weren't too close, but the sight of them stumbling toward the store was frightening. Raina didn't know what to think. She could see the rottening dead things walking toward them, jaws snapping. Her fight or flight senses kicked in, and she knew they had to run for the truck and get out of there.

"Go, go!" Rick half whispered. They all took off for the truck. Their supplies slowed them down, but not enough to cause a problem. They all jumped into the truck, and Rick sped off. Raina watched as they drove away, seeing the walkers trying to follow the truck. They were no match for its speed.

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" Glenn shook his head.

"Yea, me too. I had a bad feelin'." Raina agreed. Daryl stared at her.

"You aight?" He asked quietly, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, jus' a little freaked out." She admitted, before turning toward the window. The rest of the way back to the hotel, she watched the scenery passing by. She had a bad feeling still, and she couldn't shake it off. She tried to clear her head, and think about the cans of chili she had managed to find.

They pulled up to the hotel, and Raina quickly hopped down from the truck. She began walking toward the hotel, the three guys behind her. Once inside, Glenn told the others of what they had seen, and Raina went straight for the kitchen. Before she knew it, Daryl was behind her.

"You really okay?" He asked, turning her to face him. "You feelin' better than this mornin'?"

"Yea, I am. Jus' really want this chili." Raina grinned up at him.

"Go on up to our room. I'll cook it for you." Daryl said, taking the can of chili from her.

"I can do it." She tried to protest.

"No, jus' go on. I will bring it up there when it's done." He insisted, shooing her away. She smiled, standing on her tip toes to peck him on the lips. As she turned away to walk up to their room, she was suddenly greatful for him offering to cook. She felt exhausted, and all she wanted to do was lay in her bed.

She walked into her room, threw on one of Daryl's shirts, and climbed into bed. Laying back against her pillow, she grimaced as her stomach growled. She hoped Daryl would hurry with her food. Curling up on her side, she layed facing the door. She was beginning to feel sleepy when Daryl finally walked in with a bowl.

"Here you go, Raina." He said, sitting down on the bed beside her, handing her the bowl. Raina sat up quickly, taking the bowl and grinning.

"Thank you, baby." Raina said, taking a bite.

"Welcome." Daryl said, watching her.

"Mmmm, this is so freakin' good!" Raina murmured as she ate. She ate the whole bowl. Raina looked at Daryl, to see him watching her strangely. It was the same look he had given her at the store earlier that day.

"What?" Raina asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Daryl said quietly. "You done?"

"Yea... You sure? 'Cause you gave me that same look earlier today." Raina said, handing him the empty bowl.

"Jus' worried 'bout you. But you look fine. Don't look sick." Daryl said. But he was looking down, and not directly at her. Something about him was off. Or maybe he really was just worried about her.

"I'm fine, Daryl." Raina tried. "I haven't thrown up anymore. If it was a stomach virus, I'd have been pukin' my guts out all day."

"Yea," Daryl said getting up, "you're right. Be back in a minute." He gestured at the bowl, and headed down to the kitchen. Raina watched him walk away.

She began to worry. Something wasn't right with Daryl. He was acting... Weird. Raina knew he had something on his mind, but he wasn't sharing. It was okay though, because she had something on her mind too. And all she wanted to do, was make those thoughts go away. This world was hell on earth, and what was bothering her, couldn't happen.

She layed back down, and waited for him to come back into their room. Daryl walked back in a few minutes later, and walked over to the bed. He eased himself down beside her, and pulled her to him. Raina smiled against him, and cuddled closer to his body.

"I love you." He said quietly, and there was something in his tone that worried her.

"I love you, too.." She said back, as she tried to focus on his heart beat. Listening to it, always made her fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy ! Thanks for the reviews ! I appreciate. Things are about to go crazy !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina awoke the next morning feeling nauseous. She got up from her bed quickly, and once again, found herself hovering over the toilet puking her guts out. Taking deep breaths, she finally calmed down, and spit into the toilet. Flushing, she turned to the sink and began brushing her teeth. Her thoughts swarmed through her head, making her feel uneasy.

She couldn't be. The thought made her feel sick. She thought she might throw up again, but she pushed the thought to the back of her head. Feeling shaky, she rinsed her toothbrush off, rinsed her mouth, and walked slowly out of the bathroom. Her heart was pounding, and she noticed Daryl, just sitting on the bed. He was looking straight into her eyes.

"You're pregnant." He said surely, but his voice was cold. That cold and bitter tone that she had heard from him before he lightened up. Raina wanted to cry.

"I dunno... Maybe I'm jus'-"

"Raina, don't!" His voice was harsh. She stayed where she stood, staring at him.

"Don't what?" She hissed. "You think I'm excited 'bout this? I'm fuckin' scared, Daryl." There were tears in her eyes.

"How late?" He asked.

"I honestly dunno. I'm irregular, so..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"What you wanna do." He more stated than asked.

"What should _we _do?" Raina nearly choked on the question. Daryl was silent, but looked up at her with a cold look. Raina stared at him wide eyed. "Kill it? You want me to kill our, _your_,baby?"

"Raina..." Daryl trailed off.

"No way! No fuckin' way am I go-"

"How are we gonna do this?" Daryl yelled. "It could get you killed! I don't want that! How are you, _we_, going to have a baby?"

"I-I dunno. We'll figure it out! Shit, we don't even know if I'm actually pregnant." Raina said quietly.

"You are." He said, again his tone cold but sure.

"You dunno for sure." Raina shot back.

"Yes I do. But guess I gotta make a run to town so we can confirm it." Daryl stared at her, getting up. Raina started to follow him, but he turned around sharply.

"Stay." He growled. She stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"Why you bein' this way?" Raina asked, glaring at him.

"Cause we fucked up. Majorly." Daryl snarled, before walking out of the door. Raina didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to feel. She just walked over to the bed, sat down, and began to cry.

* * *

"China man, you wanna go to town?" Daryl asked, his voice slightly bitter. Glenn was caught off guard by his tone, but quickly dismissed it and laughed.

"Yea, I really wanna go back there." Glenn scoffed.

"Serious. I gotta get somethin'. Herd's prolly moved on anyway." Daryl continued.

"You gotta get something? Why didn't you get it when we went yesterday?" Glenn asked.

"Cause I didn't know I needed it 'til now!" Daryl's voice sounded agitated. "Now either you go with me, or you don't. But I gotta go."

"Fine. I'll go. But you better be right about those damn walkers." Glenn huffed. Daryl nodded his head, and the two began preparing themselves for town. Glenn walked toward the lobby, to tell Rick that they would be back. He hoped.

"Rick offered to go, but I told him it was an in and out sort of thing." Glenn said, upon coming back.

"Good." Daryl grunted, and Glenn climbed into the truck with Daryl. Glenn could tell something was bothering him. Usually he talked, but today Daryl was silent. The ride into town was quiet and almost awkward.

Daryl's mind was racing. He couldn't think straight as he pulled into town, and up to the store. Looking around, he didn't see any walkers. He jumped out of the truck, and headed for the store. Glenn was right behind him, his eyes scanning their surroundings. Once inside the store, Daryl turned to Glenn.

"Watch out for anything. I'll be right back." Daryl said sternly. Glenn nodded, and kept his eyes glued to the outside of the store. Daryl walked around a corner, knowing exactly where to go. The guys had to go on enough feminine product runs that they knew where everything was.

His eyes scanned over the boxes. Grabbing three, he stuffed them in his jacket, and turned to leave. He figured three would be enough to confirm the worst. Walking back toward Glenn, his thoughts became scrambled. How would Raina survive being pregnant in a world full of walkers? How could a baby survive? They couldn't.

"Let's go." Daryl huffed, walking past Glenn.

"You're done already?" Glenn asked, following behind him.

"Yea." Daryl snapped. He jumped into the truck without another word, and Glenn began to worry.

* * *

Raina was in the lobby, eating breakfast, when Daryl and Glenn pulled up in their errand truck. Raina's stomach knotted, and she watched him as he got out of the truck and stormed toward the hotel lobby. She was sitting there, eating her food, when he came inside. He walked past without a word, and she began to feel nervous. Quickly downing the rest of her food, she threw away her plate, and headed upstairs to her room.

When she walked through the doorway, Daryl was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Raina didn't know what to do or say, but she knew this was all very bad. If she was pregnant, it would make surviving one hundred times harder than it was already. She worried for herself, for Daryl... For the group. She sighed.

"Got three of 'em." Daryl handed her a box, not looking up at her.

"Thanks." Raina mumbled, before turning toward the bathroom.

"Raina," Daryl jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm jus' freakin' out, here. I dunno what to do. It's my fault, I wasn't thinkin', I should have been more careful. If somethin' happens to you, it's gonna be on me." His face was pained. "I don't want you to kill it either."

"I'm so sorry." Raina whispered, throwing her arms around him.

"Not your fault. I'm sorry." Daryl whispered back.

"I dunno what we're gonna do." Raina said against his neck. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll protect you. Both of you." Daryl said, pulling away. He looked at the pregnancy test. "Might as well go 'head and see."

Raina nodded and went into the bathroom. Daryl stood at the doorway, while she peed on the stick. Setting it up on the counter, they waited. The minutes seemed like eternity, before finally an image started to appear. Raina looked and her heart sank. There it was, a little blue plus sign. She took the other two tests, with the same results. She looked at Daryl and began to cry.

"How are we gonna raise a baby in this world?" Raina asked, as her tears fell.

"I dunno." Was all Daryl could manage to respond. Once Raina calmed down, he looked at her. "We gotta go tell the group. Hershel's gonna have to send us on supply runs to get a lotta stuff. We needa be prepared."

"Okay... I agree. I'm jus'...worried." Raina looked at him for comfort. He pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead.

"I know, baby." Daryl said, as he grabbed her hand. Together, they walked down to the lobby. Daryl asked everyone to go up to the roof, where Beth and Carol were on watch. Once everyone in the group was gathered up there, Raina looked at Daryl to begin. All eyes were on the two, looking worriedly at the couple.

"Well," Daryl began, "found out some news today. Figured y'all needa know... Raina is, uh-"

"I'm pregnant." Raina said quietly, cutting him off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks so freakin much to all my reviewers ! The reviews are amazing ! Enjoy !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Rick stared at Raina and Daryl in disbelief. Andrea and Maggie were wide eyed. The rest of the group just looked shocked. Raina began to wonder if time had frozen, everything seemed still, no one spoke. Daryl shifted awkwardly, and finally Hershel cleared his throat.

"We will need to go to the local hospital and gather up everything I'll need for when the time comes." Hershel said quietly.

"Now?" Glenn asked, the tone of his voice still shocked.

"As soon as possible." Rick uttered quietly, still staring at the two of them in disbelief.

"Wait!" Michonne's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Everyone is jumping up to get ready for a baby, but no one's even asked the two if they're even having a baby." Raina's eyes widened at her words. Abortion? No, no, no.

"Well it's obvious they are." Rick stated. "If not, they wouldn't have come up here and announced this. They would've just done.._that_."

"No we ain't doin' _that_!" Daryl growled. "I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect her, that baby, and this group." With that, Daryl turned around and walked off toward the stairs in a huff. Raina felt gloomy at his mood. Andrea noticed her stressing out.

"Are you really ready for this?" Andrea asked, her tone soft. Raina hung her head.

"No. I'm scared shitless to be honest. Daryl feels like it's his fault..." Raina trailed off.

"Well it sorta is." Maggie smiled at her friend, trying to cheer her up. Raina scrunched her nose at Maggie.

"Yes, I guess so... If you look at it that way." Raina tried to smile.

"Raina, we'll do everything we can to help you. To keep you safe." Rick piped in. "You're family to us, now. Have been for a while. So is Daryl. He is like...like a brother to me. I'd do anything for him, anytime."

"And I'm very, very greatful for that." Raina said sincerely. She flinched when Andrea took her hand.

"You are like the little sister that I lost." Andrea said. "I am so happy Daryl found you in the woods that day. Amy can never be replaced, but you have filled up a space in m heart that's been empty since she died." Raina didn't know what to say. Her eyes were teared up, and she was truly touched.

So instead of saying anything, Raina just grabbed onto Andrea and hugged her tight. She felt Andrea squeezing back, and it felt good to have someone like her to hold onto. Raina felt as if sometimes Andrea was a mother figure to her, but also a best friend. Someone she could go to for advice, but still joke around with all the time. The two women let go of each other, and Raina noticed Melissia standing there with a frown.

"You do realize how hard this is gonna be?" Melissia asked frowning.

"Yes, Melissia please don't-"

"Raina, I didn't walk over here to fuss. I walked over here to tell you I think Daryl is a good man. I don't like his attitude sometimes, or even the way he thinks sometimes. But I can see that he loves you, that's all that matters. I was wrong to judge him for what I thought he wasn't, instead of gettin' to know all that he was." Melissia said quietly.

"You really like him?" Raina asked, shocked.

"Yes. 'Cause he loves you, you love him, and he makes you happy. And now that I'm gonna be an Aunt, well I guess I would have to get used to him anyway." Melissia grinned.

Raina grabbed her sister and hugged her tight. "I love you so much." Raina said against her sister's cheek.

"I love you, too." Melissia smiled and pulled back. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're my baby sister, no matter how old you get." She winked at Raina, who smiled.

"I know, I'll always be." Raina whispered.

* * *

It was Halloween. Judging by Hershel's estimation, Raina was about six to seven weeks pregnant. Raina was sitting in Daryl's lap outside the bar, watching everyone celebrate. They had made a feast of Daryl's hunting, which consisted of deer, squirrel, and fish. Carol and Beth were nearly done cooking the fish, when Carl came bounding up to Raina and Daryl.

"I know that, uh, it's not the same anymore for holidays. But I made Dad pick up some stuff for everyone at the store in town, and I wanted to give you these. Happy Halloween." Carl said, then handed them two candy bars. Raina felt touched by the little boy's spirit of keeping hope alive. She pulled him close, and kissed his head.

"Carl, thank you so much! You know what?" Raina asked.

"What?" Carl asked.

"You're a very special kid, you know that?" Raina smiled. Daryl motioned for Raina to scoot to her own chair, and he stood up.

"I got these for ya." Daryl handed Carl a plastic bag full of candy. "Know it ain't trick or treatin'...but it's best I can do."

"Thanks Daryl!" Carl exclaimed, grabbed Daryl in a hug. Daryl looked shocked, but slowly let one arm hug the boy back. Raina smiled, knowing that despite Daryl's rugged exterior, he was going to be a great father.

* * *

That night, Raina sat in a chair outside of the bar, watching everyone sit around a very small fire. Daryl was laughing and carrying on with Glenn, who was grinning from ear to ear. Raina could hear the two guys teasing each other about past experiences with walkers, and she had to smile at the way they got along. Before she knew it, Rick was walking up and sitting beside her.

"How you feeling?" Rick asked, his blue eyes soft.

"I feel okay." Raina said quietly. "I'm scared though. I've wondered if maybe..." She stopped talking.

"If maybe?" Rick questioned, but Raina could see it in his eyes that he already knew the answer.

"It would have been best not to have it." Raina almost whispered the words. "How am I supposed to protect Daryl, and all of you, if I can barely even run? How am I gonna protect myself?"

"You worry about that when the time comes. You don't even look pregnant yet." He smiled.

"I dunno how I'm gonna do this." She shook her head.

"Everyone in this group thinks fondly of you, Raina. Especially Andrea. And me." Raina looked at him as he spoke. "I have this...this instinct to protect the people I care about. Daryl means a lot to me. You mean a lot to Daryl. You mean a lot to Andrea. She is my world. Therefore, you mean a lot to me. We're a family here. And we'll do whatever it takes to keep you, and your baby, safe."

"I've never had people like all of you before." Raina admitted. "It's new, and nice. I'm so greatful. I never thought I'd find somebody like Daryl. I am in love with him. And now this... But how do you raise a baby in a world like this?" Her voice was sad.

"You just... Do what you feel is best. Keep it safe, and love it. Let Daryl teach it how to survive. He is going to be a great dad." Rick smiled slightly.

"I think he's scared too... I know I am. What if... I'm not a good mother?" Raina asked quietly.

"That's it? That's what you're scared of? Raina, Andrea had no kids. She was a lawyer, who barely even got time to make it home to see her sister. But look." He nodded out toward the group. Raina smiled at the sight.

Andrea was quietly chasing Carl around the small fire. He was smiling, _grinning_, as he ran from her. She easily caught up with him, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug. Andrea began tickling him, and his quiet laughter could barely be heard. Finally, Andrea just held onto him, whispering something to the boy. Carl smiled and hugged her. She kissed him on the top of his head, ruffled his hair, and laughed when he made a face at her. Seeing her laugh, made Carl laugh too.

"She's amazin' with him." Raina said.

"That she is. Carl loves her more than anything. I love her more than anything. Both of them. I wake up every morning knowing that my only option for this life, is to give those two all the love I can give, and keep them safe." He said quietly.

"I hope Daryl and I do the same." Raina looked down. Rick gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You will. You've both come this far. Look at what the two of you have been through. You're both survivors. You will both be great parents." And with that, he got up began walking toward Andrea.

"Rick." Raina called to him quietly. He turned back toward her. Raina looked at him. "You're very inspirational." She laughed.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm just Rick." Raina smiled, and watched him walk up to Andrea from behind, putting his arms around her.

Raina stood up and walked across the grass to where Daryl was sitting. Upon seeing her, his face changed, softened, at the sight of her walking toward him. He murmured something to Glenn, who looked up and smiled. Daryl stood up and looked into Raina's eyes as she came up to him.

"You okay?" He asked, putting a hand to her hip.

"Yes. I jus' wanted to be near you." Raina smiled. Daryl smirked, then pecked her cheek, and pulled her by her shirt, as he sat back down beside Glenn. Raina settled onto Daryl's lap, as he slid an arm around her waist. She noticed his hand resting on her stomach. She smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**I really, really, really liked this chapter ! The reviews are AHHHH-MAZING ! I am oh, so greatful to have such great people review on my story, and take the time to read it ! Thank you so much ! You don't even know how much I appreciate it, and how much it inspires new ideas to keep the story going. Enjoy !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina was sitting on the roof with Maggie and Glenn. Daryl was out hunting, and due back any minute now. Raina had been walking down the hall, when Maggie snatched her up for watch shift. Raina didn't mind, she loved the company. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean she couldn't still help out the group.

"Are you excited to see the baby?" Maggie asked, a smile on her face. Raina could tell that Maggie was ready to have a baby around here. it would definitely lighten the mood of the group.

"Yea, I am. But I'm really nervous. Dunno how I'm supposed to keep my baby safe." Raina admitted. The thought weighed heavy on her mind.

"We never really got that far with Lori..." Maggie trailed off.

"The only thing really to be worried about, is the baby crying. You and Daryl can teach it the importance of silence as it gets older, but not as a newborn." Glenn said quietly, his face worried.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about." Raina sighed. "I think we'll be aight. Jus' gonna take everything we've got."

"Seems like that's just parenthood in general. But don't stress yourself out, Raina. That's the last thing the baby needs." Maggie said sternly, giving her best serious face.

"I know." Raina smiled slightly. "It ain't easy bein' calm and all, but I'm tryin', ya know? So is Daryl, but he's freakin' out."

"Oh yea. I've noticed that." Maggie laughed lightly, a small grin upon her face.

"What are you two talking about? Daryl doesn't freak out. He is like Terminator and Rambo, mix a little Chuck Norris in there, and you got Daryl." Glenn grinned at the girls, trying to lighten the mood. They both laughed at his words.

"You know, you're right!" Raina giggled.

"Just imagine him changing a diaper!" Glenn exclaimed, and the three began having a giggle fit. The giggling turned to an uproar of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Andrea smiled, as her and Rick walked up.

"Imagine..." Glenn was trying to speak through his laughter, which made Raina and Maggie laugh even harder. "Imagine... Daryl in...in a bon-bonnet, changing..." Glenn could barely breathe, "changing a diaper!" Rick and Andrea were hopeless. Seeing Raina, Maggie, and Glenn in their laughter fit had already given Andrea and Rick a slight case of the giggles. Upon Glenn's explanation, Rick and Andrea had joined in the laughter.

"Hell's wrong with y'all?" Daryl asked, appearing on the rooftop. The five of them were in a hysterical uproar at this point. Red-faced, teary eyed, deep and true laughter was pouring from them as they laughed. Daryl just stood there, staring at them as if they were crazy. Raina had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't breathe. She only laughed harder at his expression.

"Daryl," Rick finally regained his composure, and the other four tried to do the same, "the diaper daddy." Rick and the rest burst into laughter. Raina and Maggie were snorting and squeaking in laughter. Andrea was bent over, laughing so hard, no noise could be heard from her. Glenn just hung his head, his body shaking as he laughed.

"Oh y'all think y'all real funny, huh?" Daryl had to grin. "Diaper daddy my ass! Rick's gonna hafta teach me!"

"Ha! Okay, man. Will do." Rick shook Daryl's hand and pulled him close. "Congrats. You're going to have a beautiful family." He whispered, ignoring the others still slightly laughing in the background.

"Thanks, Rick. You got one yourself." Daryl smiled and slapped his friend on the back.

* * *

Raina was laying in their bed, watching the rain drizzle down the window. Before she knew it, Daryl was off watch shift, and on the bed beside her. She smiled over at him, and the smile turned into a grin when lifted himself up and closer to her. He put a hand to her face and kissed her. Raina returned the kiss, feeling the warmth of his body engulf her.

"I miss you bein' able to do watch shifts with me at night." Daryl said, pulling her closer, so that her head rested on his chest.

"Me too. I wish it wasn't so damn cold outside. Then I'd be able to!" Raina pouted slightly.

"Safer inside." Daryl mumbled.

"Bored inside." She pouted still.

"Better safe 'an sorry." Daryl said quietly.

"I'm pregnant. Not dyin'." Raina teased.

"Yea." Daryl whispered, and she knew that she had said the wrong thing. This world was very different now. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't survive the pregnancy. Hershel was good, but he wasn't a hospital.

"I'm worried too. So many things could go wrong..." Raina said.

"They won't. You 'an our baby gonna be jus' fine." Daryl tried.

"Well, it is _your_ baby. Strong willed. Hard headed." Raina glared playfully.

"You'll be fine, too. You're one strong woman." Daryl murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Only 'cause of you. You pushed me this far, you know that?" She snuggled closer to him. "I wouldn't want my life any other way."

"Neither would I." He whispered, and she felt his hand slide under her shirt. She relaxed as his hand slid tenderly over her belly. He drew lazy circles all over her stomach. Raina closed her eyes, and began to feel drowsy at the touch of his fingertips on her stomach.

He ran his hand up and down her belly softly, pausing at each point to draw a lazy circle along her skin. His hands ran along her stomach, and she felt relaxed at the feeling. She smiled slightly as his fingers slid across her skin. Then the direction of his hand changed, and she could tell he was drawing something, but what?

"What you drawin'?" Raina murmured drowsily. Daryl smiled at her voice.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"We love you, too." She whispered with a drowsy grin.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Walkers here and there. The air got colder and colder as the weeks passed. The group was stronger than ever, enjoying their lives. The walkers were looking worse and worse, it seemed that they were running out of things to feed on.

Raina was roughly about four and a half months pregnant. She was sitting in the lobby with the group, waiting on Daryl to return from hunting. It was Christmas Eve, and Carl insisted on celebrating Christmas. The others thought it was a wonderful idea. Raina smiled at them as they all sat around talking.

"Tomorrow we open presents!" Carl smiled up at Rick and Andrea.

"We sure do." Rick grinned down at his son, and Raina could see the happiness in his eyes. Raina was beginning to feel more hopeful about the future, and what it held. Everything would be hard, but it would be worth it. Seeing the people she loved happy, made her feel good inside.

"I know what Dad got you." Carl said, grinning at Andrea. Raina giggled quietly, because she could see Rick in his son's features. And because Rick had informed her of what he had found for Andrea.

"Oh really?" Andrea blushed slightly, turning her head toward Rick and raising an eyebrow.

"You're gonna love it!" Raina piped into the conversation. Rick chuckled, and Andrea nudged Raina's arm.

"You must tell!" Andrea teased.

"Sorry, ma'am. My lips are sealed." Raina looked at Rick with a smirk.

"Well, we," Maggie waggled her finger between herself and Andrea, "know what you're getting!"

"Hey! Y'all ganged up on me!" Raina teased. She looked at Glenn. "And you?"

"Gulity... I know what Daryl's getting you, too." Glenn said with a smile.

"I see how it is." Raina smiled at the three. "God, this is...nice, isn't it?"

"It is. We never had anyone like y'all." Melissia smiled at everyone.

"It's nice to have a family again." Maggie agreed, squeezing Glenn's hand. He smiled at his girlfriend. Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by Daryl walking through the door.

"Gotta deer, big'n, too." Daryl grinned, obviously proud of his kill. Then it happened. Raina felt a thump in her belly. Her eyes got wide, and she grinned.

"What?" Andrea asked, staring at Raina.

"The baby...it kicked." Raina replied in a near whisper. She looked at Daryl. "Come here." Daryl walked over to her and got down on a knee in front of her. Looking into her eyes, he slowly put a hand to her belly. He didn't feel anything. He shook his head 'no'.

"Say something else." Raina urged.

"Uh, hey baby. You gone kick for-" He stopped short, his eyes getting wide. "Wow..." He said quietly. He rubbed her belly. "What you doin' in there?" He asked, his voice cracking and he smiled when it kicked again. Raina saw tears in his eyes, and it made her tear up too.

"Knows who you are. Likes your voice." Rick smiled. Andrea and Maggie put their hands to Raina's belly, and both girls smiled when they felt the baby kick. Then, Raina noticed Carl watching.

"You wanna feel it kick?" Raina asked. Carl shook his head. He walked over slowly, and put his hand to her belly.

"Say hey to ya Uncle Carl." Daryl said softly. Carl grinned when he felt the baby move.

"It's movin' Dad!" Carl exclaimed, turning to look at Rick, who had a slight smile on his face. Rick got up and walked over to Raina, kneeling down.

"Can I?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Raina smiled gently, remembering that he had lost his own baby. Rick put his hand gently on her stomach.

"Hey in there." He said quietly. "We can't wait to meet you."

"Sure can't." Daryl smiled. Rick's face lit up when the baby moved.

"That is a wow, for sure." Rick smiled at Daryl, raising back up.

"Rick, Andrea, I need to ask y'all somethin'." Daryl said quietly, and Raina knew what he was going to ask.

"Anything." Andrea said, smiling.

"Raina and I, we uh, talked 'bout it, and we, uh, want y'all to be the baby's god parents." Daryl said, looking at the two. Rick and Andrea looked shocked.

"Really?" Rick stared at him, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes." Raina spoke up.

"We'd love to." Andrea smiled warmly.

"Yes, we would." Rick looked at Daryl greatfully. Andrea pulled Raina up into a hug, and Raina squeezed her back.

"That means a lot to Rick, and myself as well." Andrea whispered.

"I know. You two mean a lot to us." Raina whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews, AMAZINGGGG ! Hope you all enjoy this chapter ! Things are about to get a little crazy !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina awoke to Daryl nudging her out of her sleep. It was Christmas morning. Raina grinned sleepily, and groaned at the sunlight pouring in through their window. She attempted to roll over, but Daryl grabbed her and kissed her temple. His hand ran over her belly.

"Merry Christmas." He smirked. Raina smiled, and Daryl grabbed her hand, helping her up from the bed. He smiled down at her belly, which was showing. Unfortunately, Raina knew she was slightly underweight in her pregnancy. But times were hard, and she was doing her best. Still, Hershel said the baby seemed to be healthy.

"Mornin', baby." Raina said groggily, walking past him to the door. He followed her, and the two walked down to the lobby. Carl was sitting in the floor, fidgeting, ready to open presents.

Everyone seemed excited. Rick had the biggest smile on his face. Raina could tell he was ready to see Carl open his presents. It wasn't much, but the group had put in an effort over the weeks leading up to Christmas day, making sure to grab things here and there on supply runs for each other. Everyone had been quite sneaky about it too.

"Say cheese!" Beth snapped a picture of Daryl and Raina. The flash made Raina's eye sight speckle.

"Is that a polaroid?" Raina asked, smiling at Beth.

"Yea, I found it at that little corner shop in town when I went with Daddy. I just figured... If the world ever goes back to normal, and we go on with our old lives... I wanna remember everyone." Beth said quietly.

"And now we will." Maggie smiled. "Now, our wonderful photographer, snap away!" And with that, Maggie threw her arms around Raina, and flashed a big smile. Raina laughed, and Beth snapped the shot. The picture popped out, still black. Beth handed it to Maggie, before turning to catch the others on her new found camera, while Maggie began shaking the picture.

"Shake it, shake, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it like a polaroid picture!" Raina sang playfully at Maggie, who burst into laughter.

"That song is so old!" Maggie grinned.

"Nahhhhh." Raina giggled, feeling old. The two girls laughed at the weird expression on Daryl's face. Suddenly, their attention was directly toward Carl, who had insisted that he passed out everyone else's gifts before opening his own.

"This one is for... Andrea, from Dad." Carl grinned, handing Andrea a small, wrapped box. Andrea grinned, mumbling a "thank you" at Carl, before slowly opening it. She held up a beautiful white gold chain. There was a pendent attached, three circular diamonds descending downward, from smaller to larger. Raina noted that the necklace matched Andrea's ring.

"Rick..." Andrea whispered quietly, staring at the necklace in her hands. Rick was smiling gently at her, as she looked at him. There were tears in her eyes, and she smiled back.

"You like it?" Rick asked.

"I do. It's...beautiful." Andrea stared at the necklace. Rick moved to her, and took it from her hands, clasping it around her neck. Raina thought it looked beautiful on her.

Carl continued passing out gifts. Raina received baby clothes, and diapers from her friends. They laughed and talked as they opened presents, and watched Carl open his own presents. Then Carl walked over to Daryl and handed him something. Raina stood up to go help Carol throw away the paper, when suddenly, Daryl kneeled down in front of her. On one knee. Beth began snapping pictures.

"Raina, this world ain't easy to live in. 'Specially when you're alone. The day I met you in those woods, I had no clue that I'd fall in love with you. Askin' someone to marry you in this world sounds really stupid. But... We gotta live. You have opened my mind, 'an my heart... Not good at this shit, so here." He pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it. Raina stood there in tears, looking at the beautiful ring that lay inside.

"Daryl..." Raina managed to choke out. The ring was white gold, and the diamond sitting in the middle was beautful. it was surrounded by smaller diamonds trailing down from each side of the main one.

"I know you've prolly dreamed of some big, fancy weddin' all your life, and I can't give you that. But I love you, and I can give that. Raina Evelyn Nolan, will you marry me?" Daryl asked quietly, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes!" Raina choked through her tears. "Yes." Daryl stood up and grabbed her in a hug. Leaning back from her, he kissed her deeply. Raina smiled against his lips as she heard the group laughing and clapping, along with Beth taking pictures.

"Wait!" Raina broke the kiss, digging in her own pocket. "I've been waitin' to give you this." She held out her hand, showing him a ring. It almost matched her own, white gold. But it was a thick band.

"What..." Daryl just stared at her.

"I found it one day in town, and I knew it was perfect for you. I jus' needed a right time and place. This is it." Raina smiled. She slipped the ring on his finger, and he smiled. Raina sighed happily, knowing that things couldn't get any better.

* * *

That evening, everyone was outside. The sun was shining, and Raina was bundled up in some warm clothing. She and Daryl were talking when she saw something at the edge of the woods. Her first thought was that it was a walker. Daryl saw her looking, and turned his head in the direction she was looking out at.

"Hey!" A female voice called out softly from the edge of the woods. Rick and Daryl looked at each other, before turning to Raina and Andrea.

"Stay here." Rick said, drawing his gun. Daryl had his crossbow in hand, and the two men walked over to the edge of the woods.

"Hello?" Rick asked. Suddenly, a young woman appeared out of the brush. Behind her was a man, maybe in his late twenties. Rick and Daryl had their weapons on the couple, staring at them.

"We're not geeks!" The man said, holding his hands up.

"Can see that much." Daryl growled.

"What are you two doing out in the woods?" Rick asked.

"Lost." The girl spoke up, but her voice was scared and quiet.

"Yea. We've been wondering the woods for days. We had a group, but... Them geeks came and killed them all. Or at least I think so. Still haven't found anyone from our group yet." The man said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that." Rick said cautiously.

"Thanks. We were attacked at night, it was madness. I'm Jason." He extended a hand. Rick shook it.

"Rick." He stated.

"And this is my girl, Ashley." The girl nodded and produced a weak smile. Daryl stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on. Something felt weird here. She looked normal, small, about five foot five. Brown hair and brown eyes. But she looked...terrified. Daryl shook it off and just figured it was the situation she had just went through.

"Well, we can help you out, but I can't guarantee you staying here forever." Rick said surely.

"Oh, no man. We can't intrude on your lives. All we need is a few days to get back our strength, then we're off. My brother was in the military, and I'm hoping to find him." Jason said.

"Aight." Daryl spoke up. "Let's go." Rick and Daryl led the two back toward Andrea and Raina.

"This is Jason and Ashley. Their camp was attacked, and they haven't found any survivors yet." Rick said, walking up.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm Andrea." She offered a smile.

"I'm Raina." She tried to offer a hopeful smile as well. She looked at Ashley, and noticed the girl looked terrified. Raina tried to dismiss it, the girl had been through a lot. But something seemed off.

"We only have my gun." Jason spoke up, pulling a handgun from his side. "Ash, here, isn't much of a shooter."

"Never taught her?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

"Never got the chance." The man said sadly.

"Hm." Daryl mumbled.

"Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." Raina offered to the girl.

"Thank you." Ashley said quickly, but before she could walk toward Raina, Jason grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. After whispering something in her ear, she shook her head, and he let her go. She walked over to Raina and Andrea, and they walked toward the hotel.

"I have to comfort her, you know. She's freaked out." Jason said.

"I understand." Rick said, and the three men walked toward the bar. Once they reached the entrance, Rick stopped Daryl. Jason stared at the two men.

"Go on inside, I need to check off some stuff with Daryl, here." Rick assured the man with a gentle tone. Jason nodded his head, and went inside. Rick leaned toward Daryl.

"We need to watch him. Constantly. We don't know him, and we don't know if he's telling the truth about his camp." Rick whispered.

"Agree. Seems kinna fishy to me." Daryl snarled in a whisper.

"Take him on watch with you and T-Dog tonight. Warn T-Dog that we're keeping an eye on him." Rick planned.

"Be watchin' 'em like a hawk." Daryl assured, and the two men walked into the bar to accompany the new man.

* * *

Raina, Andrea, and Ashley walked up the stairs toward the third floor. Once up, Raina led her to an empty hotel room. She bed was made fresh, with clean sheets. The curtains were closed, so Raina opened them, letting in the sunlight.

"Go easy with the shower. But we have warm water and food." Andrea smiled.

"Thank you." Ashley said, but she didn't smile. In fact, she had been quiet the entire time.

"Are you okay?" Raina asked warmly.

"Yes." Ashley replied shortly.

"Look, I know you went through a bad ordeal, but there seems to be somethin' else wrong." Raina said, taking off her thick jacket. Ashley's eyes widened at her stomach.

"Oh, my God... You're pregnant? Oh God..." Her eyes were wide.

"Yea... What's wrong?"" Raina asked, her heart pounding. Ashley was silent, wide eyed in fear.

"Ashley? If there's something wr-" Andrea was cut off by Ashley's frantic voice.

"He's gonna kill me. I can't... Oh, God but you're pregnant!" She plopped down on the bed.

"Who's gonna kill you? Jason? What is goin' on?" Raina asked. The girl was quiet. Raina began to get scared. "Listen to me. These people are my family, and I will do anything to keep 'em safe. I have a baby to think 'bout. Now what is wrong?" Raina was frustrated by the silence she received.

"Ashley! If there's something you're not telling us, you need to spill it, right now. Raina is pregnant for God's sake!" Andrea fussed.

"Jason... He's dangerous." Ashley whispered, looking up at them with terror in her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh, get ready ! That is all.**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

"Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous?" Andrea asked, face serious. Ashley didn't respond, just sat on the bed staring at her feet.

"Ashley!" Raina raised her voice, grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "Tell us right fuckin' now! What you mean he's dangerous?" Ashley stared at Raina wide eyed, and frightened.

"He... He's crazy! I'm _not _his girl! I don't even know him! Oh... Oh God, he's gonna kill me." Ashley started to cry. Andrea and Raina looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Listen to us, Ashley. Stop crying. We won't let him hurt you, just tell us what you know!" Andrea said, getting anxious.

"He belongs to a group. I-I don't know how many. A lot of men, and a group of women and children. The children are young, almost babies... But the women, they're like dogs. The men control them, use them. Two of the girls are sixteen. _Sixteen_, for God's sake! The men in that group are killers. Evil. They use the girls for sex, and if they don't get pregnant after the first three tries, they're moved to a different group. The one's who are able to get pregnant are taken care of. The one's who can't... They get used."

"Oh my God." Andrea stared at the girl.

"Jason found me in the woods, and made a deal with me. He told me to come back to camp with him, and he'd protect me. So I trusted him. Then I got there... He shoved me in the faces of the beaten, raped girls. Told me that if I listened to him and helped him, I would be safe. I wouldn't end up like those girls. I agreed... But, later on one of the girls snuck over to me, and told me not to be a fool. As soon as he got done using me for whatever he needed, I'd be thrown to the men like a piece of meat. I got scared... But what could I do? He had a gun, threatened me. I couldn't go anywhere!" Ashley explained.

"But why is he _here_?" Andrea asked, staring at the girl.

"He wants your group. Your weapons, food... Women." Ashley shook her head. "He's been waiting to find another group somewhere near, and we found you."

"Okay, listen!" Raina stared hard at Ashley. "We _cannot_ let Jason know we had this talk! If he realizes we've talked, he might try to leave and bring his people here! He knows too much about us, because it sounds like he's scoutin' us out as we speak."

"He is. And you're right. He'll go get the others, and it will be bad." Ashley said quietly.

"Let's all go back downstairs, with happy smiles on our faces. Ashley, you tell him how nice we are, and how we showed you to your room for tonight. I'll warn Rick, and Raina, you warn Daryl." Andrea demanded.

"Okay. Let's get down stairs." Raina said quietly.

Despite the bad situation, the three girls managed to create a conversation with laughter, as they came walking down the stairs to the lobby. Raina saw Jason look up at the three of them, wathing intently as they walked over to where the group sat. Jason raised an eyebrow at Raina's stomach.

"You're pregnant? Couldn't even tell when you were outside with that thick jacket on." Jason said, and his tone was strange. Maybe because Raina knew what he was.

"Yea." Was all Raina could manage to say. Daryl walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Raina smiled, knowing exactly what Daryl was doing.

"So you're the lucky man?" Jason grinned at Daryl.

"Yea, that'd be me." Daryl smirked, feeling Raina's tense body against his own.

"Rasing a baby is gonna be some hard work in these times!" Jason said.

"Yes, uh, Daryl?" Raina half turned her face toward his. "Can you help me move the nightstand upstairs? It's gettin' in my way at night and I almost tripped this mornin'."

"Aight, come on, babe." Daryl said quietly, knowing that Raina was asking him upstairs for a reason. They walked quietly, until reaching their room.

"Gotta make this quick. Ashley told us that Jason's dangerous. Gotta group, mostly women. They use 'em for sex slaves, and baby factories, basically. The men are crazy, and Jason is jus' usin' Ashley as a cover to appear normal. Told her he'd kill her if she told anyone. Luckily, she told us 'cause she figured he was gone kill her anyway." Raina explained quickly in a whisper.

"Shit! Rick know?" Daryl asked, eyes blazing.

"Not sure, Andrea said she was gonna tell him when she could." Raina replied, looking worried. She knew Daryl was raging.

"The sick fuck! I knew he was lookin' at all of you girls funny. 'Specially Beth. Sick bastard." Daryl was ranting.

"Calm down. If he thinks somethin' is goin' on, he's gonna run back for his friends." She tried to quiet him down.

"Rick and I are takin' care of him. Tonight." Daryl said, and he turned on his heels to leave the room.

"Yea? And when his group comes lookin' for him?" Raina asked wearily.

"Take care of 'em too." Daryl growled. Before Raina could say anything more, footsteps were heard running down the hall. Michonne appeared.

"Walkers! Let's go!" She yelled.

"Stay!" Daryl growled at Raina, kissing her quickly on the lips, before running out the door with Michonne. Instinctively, Raina scooped up her crossbow, and a handgun from her nightstand, before running out onto the balcony. Slamming the sliding door open, cold air rushed over her, almost taking her breath away. The sun was gone, but it wasn't completely dark yet. Raina gaped at the sight.

Walkers were everywhere. Quickly, she struggled with the crossbow, and loaded it. She aimed, and took out a close walker. Knowing that she couldn't keep reloading the crossbow, she turned to her handgun. Switching the safety off, she began firing.

She could hear Rick's voice shout out, and the other's responding. Every time she heard Daryl, her heart fluttered, because she knew he was okay. Keeping her eyes on the approaching walkers, she kept shooting. One, two. Three. Four. Five, six. Raina was counting them as she dropped them. Then something caught her eye. Movement near the edge of the bar. Squinting hard, she saw it was Jason. He was trying to escape!

"Daryl!" Raina screamed. Leaning slightly over the balcony, she could see him and Andrea, shooting walkers. "Daryl! Jason's tryin' to run for it!"

"The fuck!?" She heard Daryl's voice ring out. But Raina knew that Daryl was in a tight spot. Walkers were there, and he couldn't just turn away from them. Raina turned back toward the bar, and lifted her gun.

He was running fast. Raina struggled to keep her gun on him as he ran. Everything froze. Time stood still, as Raina let herself relax, keeping a firm grip on her gun. Once she realized she had the shot, Raina's finger squeezed the trigger.

The gunshot seemed louder, the gun recoiled harder. Raina saw him go down near the edge of the woods. She stared at the dark figure of his body lying on the ground. Pulling herself back together, she aimed her gun at the few straggling walkers that were left. She fired off three shots, before realizing that there was no more movement. Leaning over the balcony, she could see Daryl and Andrea again.

"Daryl! I shot him!" Raina called down to him. "He's laying over there." She pointed to where she saw him go down. She watched as Daryl and Andrea ran over to the edge of the woods. She saw another figure reach them, and she could tell it was Rick.

Was he dead? Did she kill him? Raina's mind raced, wondering if the shot had been fatal. She tried to remind herself that he was a threat, and all threats had to be eliminated. Reminding herself of what Ashley had said, she knew she couldn't live with herself if something happened to Daryl. Or their baby. The group too, for that matter. She knew that what she had done was the right thing, but the thought of killing the living weighed heavy on her mind.

Raina knew Daryl would get ill, but she couldn't take it any longer. Reloading her gun, just in case, she left her room. Walking down the hall, she reached the stairs and walked down them quickly until she reached the lobby. Her heart was pounding as she made her way outside, walking cautiously to the edge of the woods. Upon hearing her footsteps, Daryl turned around quickly.

"Raina, told you to stay inside!" Daryl growled.

"Did I kill him?" Raina asked quietly.

"Yea." Daryl said, staring at her. Raina swallowed hard. Her eyes shifted to Rick, who was staring at her with sympathy. She sighed and shook her head.

"I had to." Raina stated quietly.

"Don't beat yourself up." Rick said gently. "We've all had to shed blood of the living. Sometimes you have to kill the living to protect what's yours."

"Come on babe, you don't need to see this shit." Daryl said, his voice soft. He put his arm around her waist and walked her back to the hotel. Raina looked up to see Ashley running toward them.

"What happened? Where is he?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dead." Daryl smirked.

"You killed him?" She asked, her eyes still wide.

"Had to, woman!" Daryl growled.

"Good. I hope the bastard burns in hell." Ashley said through gritted teeth. But no one could see the wicked smile on her face, as she turned around and walked back inside the hotel.


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to say thank you so much to all my readers and certainly to all my REVIEWERS ! Woot woot ! I am enjoying writing this story so much, and it is so fun to watch it all come together. I hope you all enjoy this chapter (it took me forever to figure out how I wanted each little detail to go). Okay I won't keep you waiting !**

**~Kaila G**

* * *

"Raina you can't be runnin' 'round with the rest of us when walkers come! You gotta stay up here, where it's safe." Daryl fussed, as he took off his shirt, and climbed into bed.

"I know." Raina said quietly.

"Raina, don't baby. Jus' don't, okay? Beatin' yourself up over that sick bastard." He put his hand to the side of her face and kissed her gently, then pulled away. "You did the right thing."

"That's what I keep tellin' myself." She sighed. Before Daryl could speak, she pulled his face down to hers. He kissed her again, still gentle, but this time he didn't pull away. Raina opened her mouth to his, taking in the kiss as his tongue slid across hers, making her shiver. He pulled her closer, before ending the kiss just as gently as he started it.

"I love you." Daryl said, and he leaned his head down closer to her pregnant belly. "And I love you, too."

"We love you." Raina said, tilting her head with a smile.

* * *

"Hey! Where ya going?" Ashley's voice called out to Raina, who turned and smiled.

"Takin' this bag of laundry down to the water. Our hotel may have runnin' water, but it ain't got no washin' machines." Raina laughed.

"Well, I'll go with you. I mean, I know you're probably tired of hearing it, but you _are _pregnant." Ashley said teasingly.

"Yes it's tirin' feelin' like I'm not allowed to do anything!" Raina grinned. "But yes, I'd love some company. Daryl's out huntin', if he knew I was goin' down there by myself... Oh Lord help us all."

"So how long have you two been together?" Ashley asked as they walked.

"A while. He found me walkin' in the woods, and he...saved me." Raina smiled.

"Really? He seems like a good man." Ashley said surely.

"Oh, he is. Don't gimme wrong now, he has a temper and an attitude. But down inside of him is a wonderful person, and he has shown that." Raina rambled about Daryl as they reached the creek.

"I just wish I knew what was out there waiting for me, you know? I don't wanna think that I'll be lonely forever. I want to find people that will give me something to live for." Ashley said sadly. Raina felt her pain

"I've been there. Didn't exactly have a great family growin' up. Then when the walkers came, I lost everyone. Was wonderin' through the woods, he found me. Then, after a lot of mixed emotions and stubborness, we got together. He found my sister and his brother. His brother left, though. Rick, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn... Carol. Beth. Hershel... Michonne." Raina smiled. "I love all of 'em. We're a family."

"I can tell. You all seem to be close. And you're a mommy! Got a baby coming. Are you scared?" Ashley asked, her voice instantly becoming curious.

"Shitless." Raina laughed nervously.

"Don't be. I heard it's nothing. People did at home child birth all of the time before the world went crazy. As far as the baby being safe, you shouldn't worry. The people around you will make sure that happens." Ashley assured.

"I know." Raina smiled. The two girls finished washing the clothes and walked back toward the hotel.

"I liked today." Ashley grinned as they walked.

"Me too. I have to do small loads 'cause I can't carry heavy stuff," Raina rolled her eys, "so if you wanna go with me again in the mornin', I'd enjoy the company."

"Of course." Ashley agreed to Raina's plan as they walked up near the bar. Rick, who was standing nearby, could hear the girls' quiet laughter as they pinned up wet clothes to dry. He smiled.

* * *

The next day, Raina grabbed up the rest of hers and Daryl's clothes. Feeling blue, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Daryl had been gone all night and was still gone that morning, hunting. When Raina walked outside into the cold air, she shivered. But seeing Ashley near the bar, made her smile. She was ready for the company.

"Ashley!" Raina called gently. Ashley looked up and smiled, giving a small wave.

"Hey! You ready to go freeze our hands off in the water?" Ashley laughed as Raina walked up smirking.

"No." Raina giggled. "My hands are chapped and dry." She wrinkled her nose.

"Mine too. I miss the warmer weather." Ashley shook her head as they walked toward the creek. "I don't too much care for this winter weather."

"Me either, honestly... I've been thinkin'. I know we won't know if the baby's a boy or a girl until I actually have it, but I've been thinkin' of baby names." Raina gushed at the thought.

"Well ain't that cute?" Ashley's voice changed slightly, and a _click_ noise followed her voice, causing Raina to whip her head up. Ashley was standing there, gun aimed directly at Raina's face.

"What the-"

"Shut it, blondie." Ashley snapped. "Now I know you carryin', so hand it over. Quick now!" She held out her free hand. Raina gently reached for her own gun, snug behind her back in her jeans. Pulling it out, she handed it over to Ashley.

"Don't-" Raina tried.

"I said, _shut it_." Ashley hissed. "Y'all so stupid! Jason too. He thought he was gonna be a top dog if he got that hotel. No, we jus' used him for bait. He was a mean killer, but we got plently of those. Now listen up. You're comin' with me-"

"Like hell I am!" Raina interrupted her. Ashley stepped forward, cocking the hammer.

"Yes, you _are_. Or I kill you. Don't worry, you ain't gonna get fucked with. it's a rule. Preggos get freedom from any man. So calm it. Now come on." She grabbed Raina's arm roughly, and shoved her forward. Despite her fear, Raina almost laughed at the fact that Ashley had just left the bag of laundry sitting there, and that would show that something was wrong.

"Why?" Raina asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh, 'cause we need to populate! Either one of two things will happen. Ya boyfriend's gonna come lookin' for ya and we''ll kill him, or we'll kill him when we overtake the hotel. Unless of course, he comes to our side willingly. Oh, now _that's_ an idea! Maybe we can keep him alive, and after you pop that kid out, he can watch while the boys have a 'lil fun with ya!" Ashley laughed.

"You're a sick fuck." Raina snapped at her. Ashley only laughed harder.

"And I run with the best." Ashley smiled wickedly.

* * *

Daryl came out of the woods, lugging a big doe. He was nearly to the hotel, when he realized that something was wrong. After a hunt, Raina always came to greet him. She always watched for him and knew when he was walking up. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Andrea!" Daryl called out, as he walked up toward the bar. She appeared with Rick by her side.

"Yea?" She asked, with a slight smile.

"You seen Raina?" Daryl asked her worriedly.

"No, I thought she'd be inside." Andrea said, worry coming over her face.

"She always comes out to meet you." Rick said to Daryl, as if he were stating a fact. Daryl shook his head, and Rick could see the panic in his eyes. Andrea seeing it as well, took the lead.

"Okay, let's search the hotel, ask everyone if they've seen her. She might just be asleep. Or got caught up helping one of the girls do something." Andrea said, and the three of them took off toward the hotel, all worried of what was to come. Once inside, Daryl chunked the deer down in front of Carol, and looked at her.

"You seen Raina?" He asked, his voice thick with worry.

"No, I haven't... I'll go ask Beth." Carol walked quickly up the stairs, and down the hall, Daryl on her heels. They got to Beth's room, and the door was open. Maggie and Beth were sitting on the bed talking. Seeing Daryl and Carol's faces, they stood quickly.

"Have y'all seen Raina?" Daryl blurted out before Carol could speak.

"No." Maggie shook her head, concern taking over her face.

"I think I did. I'm pretty sure I saw her in the yard today. She was with Ashley. But I only caught a glimpse of her." Beth shook her head, her expression sorry that she couldn't provide more detail.

"Maybe she went down to the wash creek, and Ashley went with her?" Carol asked.

"Imma go check!" Daryl turned to leave the room, nearly slamming into Rick.

"Anything?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Beth thinks she saw her with Ashley. Figured they might've went to the wash creek." Daryl said, as they walked.

"Then let's go to the wash creek." Rick said, and by the time the two men were outside, they began to sprint toward the creek.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, so obviously MY story will be different from the show... Which, the season 3 premiere was AHHHH-MAZING ! Btw. Sorry I have been off lately on updating, a lot going on ! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the reviews are awesome, thank you !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina watched as they walked. Ashley had picked up a stick with dead leaves, and was sweeping at the places where they stepped. Trying to erase prints. Raina wanted to laugh. Daryl was a great tracker. Surely he'd be able to tell that the ground had been walked on... She hoped. Ashley caught her eye, and snickered.

"He ain't that good." Ashley snarled, her eyes glittering with hatred.

"We'll see!" Raina retorted. She glared at Ashley. Ashley glared back as they walked. Raina's heart was pounding, and her feet hurt. She hadn't walked this far in a while. She wanted to make a run for it, but she knew she'd never get away. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant...

"Yea, I guess we will. Hm. Oh, looka there! My throne." Ashley snorted as they came upon a clearing. Raina stared wide eyed, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. There was a building, it looked stable. But it looked dark and creepy. She shuddered at the thought of having to go in there. There were men all around, and a young guy came jogging up, gun drawn. His face changed from serious, to a grin when he saw Ashley.

"Come wanderin' up all quiet can get ya head blown off, ya know!" The guy teased.

"Looka here, Derek! I know y'all ain't gonna blow me away!" Ashley laughed. Derek, as he was called, looked at Raina and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You brought company." He stated quietly, staring at Raina, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea, looka this!" Ashley grabbed Raina's jacket, lifting it up showing her pregnant belly. Derek smiled softly and chuckled when Raina jerked away, glaring at Ashley.

"Better go 'head and let the guys know she ain't one to be fucked with. You know how they get." His eyes hardened slightly, and he looked at Ashley. "The hotel?"

"You know it, baby. Like I planned, they took out Jason, actually she did." Ashley pointed at Raina.

"You can shoot?" He asked, his tone shocked. Ashley reached over and punched his arm. Hard. "Owww!" He laughed, rubbing his arm.

"Of course she can shoot! What you think jus' 'cause she's a girl-"

"Oh, c'mon Ash! I didn't mean it like that! Look at her! She's pregnant!" Derek said.

"Hello!" Raina yelled angrily. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, yea.. Sorry." Derek grinned sheepishly.

"Don't apologize to the little bitch." Ashley growled. "What did I tell you? Hmm? Jus' 'cause she ain't gonna be used to fuck around with, doesn't mean you get to make with the friendlies."

"I-" He sighed at Ashley's face. "I wasn't tryin' to make friendlies... She yelled at me!"

"Oh, good God." Raina wailed. "Jus' lock me up already!"

"Lock you up? No, you'll jus' stay in a room. In fact, I'm assignin' you to Derek." Ashley smiled at him. A wicked, perky smile.

"Ashley! Why me? I jus' got on guard duty!" He whined.

"Ah, don't be such a little bitch. You'll have fun. An' after she pops the kid out, you can have her." Ashley bargained. Raina bristled and was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Whatever! You know I hate you, right?" Derek pouted slightly.

"I love you, too. Now take her on inside, and lemme go back into the woods and try to make some tracks to throw those suckers off. We'll have a meeting tonight 'bout that hotel, so let the boys know." Ashley ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Derek rolled his eyes. He turned to Raina. "C'mon, let's go." He sighed, grabbing her arm gently and leading her towards the building. Raina jerked away and glared at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of walkin' on my own!" She snarled at him. He chuckled.

"Okay then, ladies first." He grinned and pointed to the door. Raina felt uneasy, and her heart began to pound as they walked closer toward the door. Derek side stepped her, and opened the door for her. He led her to a flight of stairs. Some guys walked up, and Derek greeted them.

"Who is this pretty piece of ass?" One asked. Raina lashed out at him, but Derek grabbed her arm quickly and firmly.

"Hey, stop." He said gently to Raina, before turning to the other man. "Don't even, man. She's pregnant."

"Shit, you serious? Couldn't tell with the jacket on her... That's all Ash looks for these days!" The man complained.

"Yea, well. Ash wants all of us to have a meetin' tonight about the hotel, and the plan for what she wants to do 'bout it, so let the guys know. Meetin' tonight. Hey, and do me a favor! Jus' spread the word that the short blonde is pregnant and to be left alone." Derek ordered.

"Will do. I'm guessing Ash assigned you to watch her?" The guy asked, as he turned to walk away.

"Of course." Derek called back, before nodding up the stairs. Raina could hear the other man laughing as they walked up the stairs. She tightened her grip on the railing, as they neared the top step, her heart pounding. She felt sick.

"All the way down." Derek ordered softly. Raina walked quietly down the hallway, until she reached the last room. There was a mattress on the floor. She noticed a window right above the mattress, but her heart sank. It was so small, she wouldn't have been able to crawl out of it even if she wasn't pregnant. She turned to see Derek standing behind her. Too close. She backed up.

"Calm down. I ain't gonna touch you, woman." Derek said calmly, walking over to a chair in the corner, and sitting down.

"That bitch took my gun." Raina complained, sitting on the mattress. Derek grinned.

"Yea, she's a bit pushy. I can't believe she really let Jason die." He shook his head.

"Hello? She is crazy! All of you are!" Raina snapped.

"I guess so... She sent one guy out, feels like it was almost a year ago now, maybe less than a year. Hell, I dunno, I've lost track of time. Anyway she sent him out, the fucker didn't come back. Dunno what happened to him. Don't really care honestly. Dex was a sick bastard." Derek shook his head. Raina whipped her head up at the name. Dex. How could she forget?

Dex had been a part of this group? Oh boy, Raina thought, her nerves kicking into overdrive. This was bad, really bad. Dex wasn't a joke, he was a sick man. He was evil. He had tried to rape her. And now she was stuck here, in what used to be his home. Raina felt sick again.

"She doesn't seem to care about the guys she sends out." Raina remarked, trying to change the subject.

"Jason? Nah, she didn't care. But Dex? Him disappearin' tore her apart." Derek shook his head.

"Why?" Raina asked, her voice small.

"Dex was Ashley's brother."

* * *

"Rick!" Daryl was on his knees, staring at the laundry bag. Rick jogged over quickly, and his heart sank at the sight. He quickly began to think.

"Okay, don't jump to conclusions. If Ashley's with her, they may have seen a small group of walkers and had to run into the woods." Rick said surely.

"Somethin' ain't right." Daryl said looking at the ground intently. "I see their prints, headin' toward the creek. Then they stop, and veer off that away." He pointed to the left.

"Let's go." Rick said, ready to follow the tracks. Daryl stood, and Rick followed him into the woods. Rick began to notice that the farther they went, the more Daryl slowed down.

"That bitch." Daryl growled.

"What?" Rick asked, stunned by the words Daryl had just said.

"Ashley. She tried coverin' up their tracks, but she didn't do so good. Raina's tracks are in front of Ashley's, so that means Ashley was forcin' her to go. Also, Ashley back tracked, tryin' to confuse me. Stupid bitch." He chuckled coldly.

"Ashley? So what, she's..." Rick trailed off, realizing the truth.

"They're prolly holed up somewhere, we gotta be extremely careful, quiet. Scope out whatever we find, an' see if we can find my girl." Daryl said, and his voice was off slightly. Rick slapped his back.

"We're gonna find her, man. She's gonna be just fine." Daryl nodded, and continued on, but his mind was reeling. He wanted to scream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok everyone, thank you to all the readers, and especially the one's who leave me the most awesome reviews EVER ! Hope yall are enjoying this ! I am going to be writing a new FF, Walking Dead, but no walkers. It's going to go by a song, and considering Daryl's pretty much a country boy, I hope people like it. Not sure when I am going to start it, but the first chapter should be soon. Thanks again to everyone ! Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

Daryl walked quickly, taking in the disfigured prints on the ground. He could easily see Raina's prints, slightly heavier than when he first met her. They had her, somewhere. Probably locked away in some dirty room, on some dirty floor. Her and his baby. He bristled at the thought.

"Don't worry, I believe we're getting closer." Rick said, trying to be helpful, as he noticed Daryl's change. Daryl nodded, and the two kept walking silently.

"Wait." Daryl said quietly, holding up his hand. He squinted into the trees, knowing that there was an opening in the woods. He could barely make out a person standing out there. Not a walker. Walkers don't carry guns.

"Clearing?" Rick whispered in question.

"Yea. Looks like it. Think I see somebody standin' straight from where we are. Come on." Daryl went into stealth mode, making a circle around the clearing. The two men stalked quietly until they found an opening unguarded. Kneeling down by a tree, Daryl looked around.

Nothing. Complete silence. Whoever these people were, they were good at keeping a low profile. Daryl stayed completely still, as a man to the left of the building appeared. The stranger took a quick look around the side of the building, then to his left. Seeming satisfied, the man walked away.

"Aight, stay right here. Imma run up, see what I can find real quick. You see anyone comin', cover me." Daryl said, standing silently.

"I got you." Rick whispered, and with a shake of his head, Daryl jogged quickly across the grass. Rick watched anxiously, and blew out a breath when Daryl reached the side of the building.

Daryl listened. No footsteps could be heard. He inched his way along the side of the building, making no noise. When he got to the corner, he flashed Rick a thumbs up, and lifted his gun, ignoring Rick shaking his head "no" to him going around the corner alone. He looked around the corner expecting a man. There was nothing.

He slipped around the corner like a fox, making no noise. Walking along the side of the building, he noticed a glint in the sunlight. There was a window. Getting closer, he saw it was too small to climb through, but big enough to shoot anyone inside. Maybe their best bet would be to take them out one by one. He smirked, and peeked into the window.

* * *

Raina was sitting alone. There was surely someone outside her door, but Derek had just left to get her food and water. She sighed deeply, and teared up. She missed Daryl, and hoped he would find her. Raina shook her head, and tried to relax. Just as Maggie had once said, stress on the baby was no good.

But how could she not be stressed? Look at the mess she was in! How would she get out of this one? Stupid, stupid, stupid to trust an outsider. Ashley had been so believable, and Raina herself, had been so gulliable. She began to feel angry and wanted to hit someone. No gun. No knife. Pregnant. Raina couldn't defend herself at all. She sighed again.

_Thump_! A noise behind her head made her jump. It was a quiet thump, but still. She was afraid to turn around. Probably one of those nasty men at her window to make creepy gestures at her. She shivered. Or a herd of walkers. Her heart began to race. Would these evil people let her die? She turned around and gasped.

"Daryl!" She whispered loudly. He could barely hear her through the window, but he was afraid someone inside might.

"Shhhhhh woman!" Daryl whispered harshly, but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Raina quietly unclicked the latches to the small window, and pushed it open.

"Daryl!" She whispered again, this time quieter. Her blue eyes were bright in the sunlight, as she stared at him. "I thought you'd never come."

"Well that's a stupid thing to be thinkin'." Daryl said, sticking his hand in the window and touching her face. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek harder. He felt so good.

"There's a lot of 'em! They'll kill you! You gotta go!" Raina whispered frantically.

"I ain't leavin' you here." Daryl whispered through gritted teeth.

"They ain't gonna hurt me. Jus' go. They want me pregnant, they want our baby. They ain't gonna touch me." She saw his face turn angry. "I know you'll come back." Raina nodded her head.

"No, I ain't leavi-"

"Go!" She whispered loudly. Daryl sighed, and pulled her face close. He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

"I'll be back. We'll be comin' at night. Take 'em out one by one, so be ready." Daryl grabbed her hand, and backed away. Their fingers slipped across each other's skin, and then he was gone just as quickly as he had came.

Raina plopped back down onto the bed and began to cry. She couldn't hold back the tears. She missed him so badly, it was ripping her apart. The baby kicked, and she cried even harder. Rubbing her stomach, she smiled slightly through her tears.

"He's comin' back, baby. For us." She whispered quietly. Just then, the door opened, and she jumped. She tried to wipe away her tears, but Derek had already seen her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you cryin'? Did one of those-"

"No, no. I jus' miss my husband." Raina sighed.

"You're married?" Derek looked at her questioningly.

"Didn't ya see the ring?" Raina asked agitated, and held up her left hand.

"No, guess I didn't." Derek handed her a plate and a water bottle. He sat down in the chair across from her, staring at her.

"Well, actually fiance, if you wanna get technical." Raina said, ignoring the food and water.

"What happened?" He asked, looking down.

"Nothin' happened to him. Ashley, that stupid bitch, kidnapped me. And now I'm gone away from my family and my fiance." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry... If that counts." Derek said quietly.

"I'm sure... It's okay. He's gonna kill y'all." Raina said surely, nodding her head.

"Oh is he?" Derek chuckled. "I'd like to see him try. Personally if it was up to me, I'd hand you back over to him. But I can't do that."

"You're right." Raina lied. "He probably won't be able to take y'all on alone. Hell, he'll never even find me. Ashley covered up our tracks."

"Ashley said he was a tracker. Hunter. And a damn good shot." Derek said, studying her eyes.

"Yea, but he ain't that good." Raina lied again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hope you all enjoy ! And super excited abt tonight's new episode ! Thanks to all the AWESOMNESS reviews !**

**~Kaila G**

* * *

Raina wasn't sure how she felt about Derek. He was, after all, on _their_ side. Ashley's side. But there was something inside of the guy that was still decent. He got into spats over Raina with the men who popped off at the mouth about what they wanted to do to her. He brought her food and water, coaxing her to eat, assuring her it was safe. He always spoke to her with a tender tone, never rough or creepy. That was all nagging Raina, because she knew Daryl would kill him.

There would be no time to convince him otherwise. Once Daryl came in there, everyone would have to go. As much as Raina understood the reasoning, she still felt some guilt. Sure, Derek wasn't exactly a white knight, but the man was nice to her. He didn't threaten her, and she never felt uncomfortable when he was in the room. Derek did not look at her the way the other men did. And he was so young...

"I said NO!" Raina heard Derek's voice loud and angry outside of the door.

"Why the hell not?" A man's angry voice could be heard through the walls.

"Because I said so." Derek growled.

"And what makes her yours?" The man growled back.

"Ashley told me after she had the baby, she was _mine_. I will _not _let her get hurt." Derek snarled.

"Attached to a prisoner... Such a waste. It shoulda' been you that disappeared, not Dex." The other voice complained.

"I have shed blood for these people! But I ain't gonna stand by and watch that innocent woman get used up to nothin'. No, she ain't gonna become like those other girls. Ashley said she's mine, and I will help her become like us. She has it in her." Dex argued.

Raina flinched slightly when the door to the room she was in swung open, hitting the wall. Derek grabbed the edge of the door, and flung it back, slamming it shut. In a huff, he plunked down a water bottle in front of her, and then plopped himself down in the chair across from her.

"You heard." He said quietly.

"Yea. I'm not yours. I'm Daryl's." Raina said calmly.

"Not anymore. He ain't comin' back for you." Derek said, but his voice was unsure. Even though Raina knew he would, she had to play along.

"I'll always be his." She said, looking at the small window, which was her only comfort in the dark room.

* * *

"We gotta go in there stealth mode." Daryl was explaining to the group.

"We do this mine and Daryl's way. Make sure you all have silencers on your guns. We have to be as quiet as possible. These people are killers. No more, no less." Rick said.

"Gonna go in, take 'em out one by one. Don't rush ya selves. Rushin' in a situation like this will get you killed." Daryl said, looking at Rick. Rick nodded in agreement.

"So we get to the area, we all split up? Or groups?" Andrea asked.

"Here's the deal. Maggie, Glenn, you two will be going in together. You both have a lot to lose as a couple, and that makes you a great team. Andrea, you and I will be going in. Michonne and T-Dog will be going in together." Rick explained teams.

"Keep an eye on each other. I know exactly where Raina is, I'm gonna get her outta there as quick as I can. The pairin' up will be easier on y'all, as far as havin' someone to cover your ass." Daryl said. He looked at Rick. "Everyone load up. It's almost dark."

* * *

Raina felt cold, as the night began to fall. She hoped Daryl would come soon, and that the group would play it safe. She knew Daryl was smart, and she hoped that he would use his head. Maybe with Rick being there for him, they had come up with a plan that would keep them all safe. Raina could only hope.

"You cold?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine." Raina lied. Derek must have seen her shivering slightly, so he walked out of the room. In a matter of seconds, he came back with a blanket. Being careful not to hover, or get too close to her, he draped the blanket over her shoulders. Just as quickly as he let the blanket fall across her shoulders, he stepped away, and sat back down.

"Liar." He chuckled. Raina smiled.

"I didn't wanna bother you. Anyways it ain't that cold." Raina lied again.

"Yea, okay." Derek snorted. "Now I know you're lyin'." They both laughed. Suddenly the door swung open, crashing against the wall. Derek stood, and Raina just frowned.

"Are you two in here laughin'? God, Dave was right. You're treatin' her like one of us! She ain't!" Ashley snapped.

"You told me I could have her. I know what I'm gonna do with her. She can be one of us, Ashley. She can." Derek tried to sound convincing.

"Whatever, I'm reassigning you, Derek. Back to guard shift." Ashley snarled. Raina couldn't let that happen. She had to do something. It was now or never. She had both Ashley and Derek in the same room. She knew things, that could make Ashley angry. Derek was about to protest when Raina interrupted him.

"Dex was your brother." Raina said quietly. Ashley looked at Raina, then at Derek.

"You told her about my brother?!" She roared angrily.

"He told me that your brother, Dex, disappeared. I knew him. Briefly." Raina explained.

"What?" Ashley asked, then she pulled out a gun. Raina's gun. "Talk. Where is he?"

"Well, ya see. I was walkin' in the woods one day, and BAM, outta nowhere there he is. He looked so nice, friendly even. Jus' like you did, at first anyway." Raina explained.

"We are really, really good like that. Continue." Ashley said.

"Not really." Raina spat. "Anyways, I let my guard down for a split second, and he got me in the face. Hard enough to knock me down. I was in a daze, so he hit me again. When I woke up, I was tied up. Long story short, he beat me pretty bad, and tried to rape me."

"Tried?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, are you deaf? He _tried_. Daryl killed the son of a bitch." Raina smiled.

"What? You're lyin'! You're lyin'!" Ashley screamed.

"No, he beat Dex to a bloody pulp, then left him there, still alive. When he went back, walkers were eatin' him up, so Daryl shot him. Ya know, so he wouldn't come back." Raina laughed. "He was stupid to try an fuck with _me_. Daryl wins. He always win."

"Not this time." Ashley lifted the gun, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Daryl watched, as the group snuck to the building in groups of two. They were silent, wearing dark colored clothing. Daryl almost smiled at how much the group had grown, and how good they had become together. As soon as they had disappeared, Daryl ran forward.

Slinking around the building, he found a door. It was open. Which meant one pair had already made it inside. Daryl walked through the door, gun drawn. He walked silently down a hallway, until he came to a flight of stairs. Movement to his left caught his eye.

"Hey, who-" Daryl aimed at the dark figure, who he knew was none of his group, and pulled the trigger. He could hear the mans blood splatter on the wall. The man went down, and Daryl continued on. Halfway up the stairs, he heard a gunshot. He began to run. Halfway down the hall he heard another one. His heart began to race faster, as he ran toward the room that Raina was in.


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh, the suspense I put yall through... Sorry guys O_o Enjoy ! And thank yall for the AMAZING reviews. I seriously love my readers ! Yall are awesome ! Thanks for supporting me (:**

**~Kaila G**

* * *

It all happened so fast. Raina saw Ashley lift the gun. Derek jerked forward, and Raina quickly ducked down against the bed. The gun popped off, the bullet hitting the wall just where her head had been. Lifting herself back up, she looked over to see Derek struggling with Ashley over the gun.

Ashley was trying to point the gun at Derek, he was trying to get a grip to push it away. Another gun shot went off, and the two stopped struggling. Ashley jumped up, and spun on her heels, gun pointed at Raina. Her eyes looked crazed, and she was grinning wickedly.

"You stupid bi-" Ashley was interrupted by the soft _thwip_ of a silenced bullet. Blood splattered onto the wall and ground from the side of her head. Raina watched as she fell to the ground with a thud. Raina looked up, and finally breathed. There he was, standing there staring at her. Daryl.

"Daryl!" Raina stood, and he was at her side in seconds, touching her.

"You 'kay?" He asked worriedly, looking her up and down. A shaky breath made them both turn. Derek was alive. Raina rushed over to him, and was at his side.

"Hey." Derek managed to whisper with a smile.

"Hey." Raina tried to smile, but she felt a lump in her throat at the sight of him. There was blood seeping from a bullet wound in his upper chest. He was going to die, no question there.

"Shoot...me. D-Don't.. lemme... turn." He mumbled hoarsely, scrunching his face up at the pain. Raina winced, and grabbed his hand. Derek squeezed hers back.

"Raina, move." Daryl said firmly, his gun pointed at Derek.

"Wait!" Raina nearly yelped at Daryl. She turned her head back to Derek, who smiled. "Why did you protect me? Keep me safe? Why were you so nice to me?" Raina asked quietly, staring at him.

"I... knew somethin'...special. Y-you're...special." Derek said, a slight smile upon his lips. Raina felt the tears in her eyes as his hand went limp.

"Daryl!" She stood up, looking away. "Shoot him! Don't let 'em come back!" Raina heard the soft whiz of the bullet, and hung her head. She felt Daryl's hand on her side, pulling her gently from the room.

"Stay right with me. We need to go. Now." Daryl said, amd she grabbed his hand. The two walked quickly, but quietly, down the hallway. Down the stairs, they caught a glimpse of movement. Daryl stopped, dead in his tracks, being still and silent. The person stepped out, and Raina relaxed. It was Glenn.

"Maggie, it's okay!" Glenn whispered loudly. Maggie appeared from the darkness to his side.

"Raina! You're okay?" Maggie asked. Raina nodded, but said nothing. Daryl squeezed her hand gently, and they left the building cautiously. Meeting back up in the dark woods, the group bombarded Raina with questions. After assuring them that she really was fine, they all walked quietly back toward the hotel.

Raina felt as though they had been walking for hours. She thought about Derek, and frowned. He had tried to save her, and he had died. Sure, he ran with a hellish group, but he was not a demon. He had a good soul, and she figured that he'd be okay, wherever he was now. Still, it was sad knowing that he gave up his own life for hers. She expected that from Daryl. Maybe even Rick, Andrea, Maggie, or Glenn. Her sister. But not a complete stranger.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they reached the hotel. Raina felt sick, her body ached, and the baby was kicking non-stop. The baby was obviously upset, feeding off of her emotions. She tried to clear her mind, and think of a happy place. She began to think of her and Daryl.

He was still holding her hand, not squeezing it too tightly, but holding on tight enough to show he wasn't letting go. Raina didn't want him to, either. She never wanted to be away from him again. He was everything to her, to their baby. He was the man she loved, and she never wanted him to be out of her sight again. She sighed, as they reached the bedroom.

"Who was he?" Daryl asked, staring at her, his eyes like fire.

"His name was Derek, he, uh...was a perimeter guard until Ashley brought me there. She assigned him to watch me, you know, make sure I didn't try nothin'. They were terrible, Daryl. Terrible, horrible people. The men... They made comments and said disgustin' things. Ashley told Derek he could have me once I had the baby. He took advantage of that." Raina could see Daryl bristle up at her words.

"What you mean, he took advantage?" Daryl asked, fuming.

"I didn't trust him. He doubted you'd come for me, I guess he figured you wouldn't find me. Men would come outside my door and make comments. Derek would chase 'em off, tell 'em I was gonna be his. Told 'em that I wasn't gonna be fucked with, that he was gonna make me part of the group. Like I said, I didn't trust him. But he was nice to me, and he made sure I had food. Water. He kept the creeps away." Raina explained.

"What happened?" Daryl asked, knowing something was up with what he had walked into.

"Derek told me about a member of their group that Ashley sent out, and he went missin'. His name was Dex." Raina said quietly.

"Son ofa' bitch." Daryl snarled.

"Dex was Ashley's brother. Derek said she was real torn up about him disappearin'. Well, tonight Ashley came into the room and started goin' off about how Derek was gettin' too close to me. I was a prisoner, and I'd never be a part of their group. She told him she was takin' him off watchin' me, and puttin' him back on perimeter guard duty. I knew I had to do somethin', quick. If he would've left me there... It would've been bad." Raina looked away, trying not to think about what could have happened.

"Then?" Daryl asked, his voice still hard, but not as angry.

"I told Ashley I knew Dex. I was a real bitch about it, too. Told her you beat him, nearly to death, and left him there to die. Then walkers got him, and you went back to shoot him so he wouldn't come back. She went psycho, which is what I planned. I figured Derek would try to protect me... And he did. I ain't sayin' he was a saint, but he wasn't all bad." Raina concluded.

"I woulda killed him anyway." Daryl mumbled, his eyes glaring at her.

"I know. I mean, he was part of _their_ group. He wasn't a friend. But he treated me kindly, and I am thankful that he was the one watchin' me. Anyone else wouldn't have treated me so...fairly." Raina said, trying to figure out what she was trying to put into words as she spoke. Daryl stared at her, then his face softened and he sighed.

"I ain't mad at you, Raina. I jus'...can't stand the thought of another man 'round you like that. 'Specially with you bein' pregnant." Daryl said quietly.

"It was scary... I hated it. I can't stand not bein' next to you." Raina admitted, trying to hold back the tears. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"C'mere babe." Daryl pulled her to him, hugging her. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. Never.


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay to Meena, I got the feeling that Daryl was gonna be a little more uhh, nicer, is the third season, and I was right. He isn't as mean. Rick and Daryl have kinda switched roles in the third season so far, Daryl being a little more human... So that's how I'm writing him. I wanted my story just like it is. At first he was kinda grrrr toward her, but then shit happened, and they got together. As far as Rick, yes he is all hardcore in the third season, but my story takes place AFTER the third season. Lori's gone, now he has Andrea so he is good. Daryl is just Daryl, and I write him based on how I see him on the show. **

**Everyone else, thank you for reading and the FRICKIN' AWESOME reviews ! As everyone knows, things never go good for our little band of survivors. So here's to another effed up chapter !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina wasn't sure what was happening. Well, she knew. But it was more of the situation where a person can't believe what they're seeing. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and her first instinct was to run. But fear had her at a stand still, paralyzed. She could only stare in horror at the walkers pouring from the woods, stumbling toward the hotel. Toward her.

Usually she wouldn't have panicked. She would've reached for the gun that was tucked snuggly into her jeans at her lower back. Then, she would've began shooting, picking off as many as she could, while running to the hotel for cover. But Raina was now seven months pregnant. She couldn't do things like that anymore.

She wondered where they had come from, so suddenly. She almost laughed at the things, as they stumbled closer. They weren't extremely close, maybe fifty yards away, maybe less. Even that should _feel_ extremely close. Raina just stood there, watching them, when it hit her. This is how it would always be.

Waiting. They'd always be waiting. Everyone. Real, live people. Walkers. It was all a sick life game of waiting. The walkers waited to come upon a meal, while they all waited for the walkers to come. The group was waiting on her. Waiting to see if the baby would live. Waiting to see if she would die. Waiting to find out if the baby would kill them all.

"Let's go, now!" His growling voice and rough hands pulling her away from the spot where she stood, snapped her back into reality. It never failed. Daryl always saved her ass. Without a word, she hussled along as quickly as a seven month pregnant woman can go. Daryl was using his gun, this wasn't the time for his beloved crossbow. Before Raina even knew what was happening, she was shoved into a truck with Beth, Hershel, and Carol.

"Go!" Rick was shouting. Raina looked at Daryl with frightened eyes, as he kissed her hand and shut the car door. As Hershel pulled away, Raina could see Daryl and Rick running for the hotel. Melissia was in there. Andrea, Maggie, Glenn, Carl... T-Dog. What would they do if something happened to them?

Raina was in a panic. The baby was kicking restlessly, she was trying to breathe. She wanted to scream. She felt something against her hand, and realized it was Carol's hand on her own. Raina squeezed her hand gently, looking up at her with crazily worried eyes.

"They're going to be just fine." Carol assured. "You know we all know the plan very well if walkers attack. We go down to the old shack building, turn off the car, and wait for them."

"Shoulda' known the hotel wouldn't last forever." Raina said sadly. "Daryl." She whispered his name with sadness and fear.

"He will be okay, Raina. He always is. Strong man." Carol said surely, giving Raina a sure look. Raina just sighed and shook her head in agreement. But she was still worried, on the edge of insanity, knowing he was out there with those _things_.

Finally Raina could see the shack in sight. She looked over Beth's head, only to see nothing. Of course, what did she expect? They wouldn't be here that quick. She began to worry all over again, wondering what was happening to them now? Were they safe? Was Daryl okay? Were any of them hurt...bitten?

"They'll be here." Beth said to no one in particular, as Hershel stopped the car. Raina saw Hershel grab Beth's hand in comfort. Raina wanted to cry... Hershel and Beth were trying not to panic over Maggie, and Raina could see that pain, that fear. Waiting to know. Always waiting.

"You're right." He smiled. But to Raina, the smile looked forced.

* * *

Daryl hated it. He hated to let her go. But he knew it was what was best for her safety, and teh baby. She would only slow them down here, and for him to not let her drive away, would have been very selfish. He knew that Hershel would keep them all safe. And if things went bad on their side, Raina had her gun on her.

"Daryl! Gotta get the shit, now!" Rick was yelling as they ran inside the hotel. Melissia was the first one to meet them. She looked at Daryl with thankful eyes, and as Andrea ran up, they began shuffling around quickly. Grabbing everything they could. At this point, food was not a priority. Food could be hunted, replaced. They needed their ammo and weapons.

Maggie and Glenn came running downstairs with bags that they had all picked up along the way in the past. As quickly as possible, they all began shoving their weapons inside the bags. Boxes of ammo, knives, three baseball bats, and two swords. All of the guns they could fit. Michonne laughed when Rick handed her a gun.

"I keep my sword, thanks." She scoffed playfully. Daryl looked at her and grinned, picking up his crossbow. A sudden _crack_ caught all of their attention. A softball size break was in the glass. The walkers were breaking through the lobby's glass windows.

"We are going to go out of the emergency exit!" Rick said, pointing toward the back. "We gotta hurry, before they break the glass all the way! Carl, stay between me and Andrea."

"Let's go!" Carl exclaimed, proud to be in on the action, but still keeping his focus. They all ran to the back exit, and Rick opened the door quickly. Sunlight hit their faces, and Daryl squinted, already seeing two walkers near the truck. They all just ran for it.

Everyone, as a team, made it to the truck, barely stopping to take out any walkers. There were just too many of them. Rick had the truck started before Daryl even shut his door. He winced at the fact that they were all packed in like sardines, but was otherwise happy that they were all okay. He breathed, thankful for once, that he got outta there.

* * *

"Raina, you look bad. Here." Carol handed her some crackers. Raina stared at the food.

"I ain't hungry." Raina said. Her voice softened. "But thank you, Carol."

"Raina, I've never been pushy, but you need to eat something. They'll be here very soon. Stop scaring yourself, and eat a few of these. I grabbed them because I knew you'd need them more than anyone." Carol, once again handing her the crackers. Raina smiled.

"Thank you. I jus'... I dunno what I feel right now. I'm freakin' out!" Raina sighed, eating a cracker. Normally, it would've been delicious, but it just tasted like cardboard. Chewing, she grabbed six and handed them to Beth.

"You need 'em more than I do." Beth smiled.

"No, take some." Raina insisted. "I can't eat 'em all by myself anyway." Beth, still smiling, shook her head slightly. She took the six crackers, and began eating too.

"Thank you." Beth said quietly. Raina just smiled, before looking back out at the empty road. Waiting, once again, like always.


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay this chapter is a little more.. ehhhh.. how Raina and Daryl are feeling about everything. I think the fun part about the next few chapters is gonna be the fact that they have to find a new place to live. I love making problems for our little group, don't I ? Sad day... Anyways, before I get distracted, THANK YALL SO MUCH for the AMAZING reviews ! I now have over a hundred, and that just feels incredible. Thank you all again. I appreciate it greatly ! I hope you enjoy, and just remember, Raina's getting closer to her due date !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Luckily for Raina, they didn't have to wait long. Just before dark, they saw a faint object coming closer, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she realized it was them. She looked at Carol, who was wearing a grin upon her face. Beth and Hershel were looking hard at the truck, trying to catch a glimpse of Maggie.

Raina was out of the vehicle before anyone, watching as the truck rolled up. Daryl jumped out before the truck even came to a stop. He walked quickly to her, putting his hands on her hips, looking her over with serious eyes. Raina relaxed, he was okay. He was really okay, standing right there in front of her.

"Maggie!" She heard Beth's voice exclaim, and she looked around Daryl to see Maggie hugging Beth and Hershel. Then Michonne stepped out with T-Dog, followed by Rick. Raina saw Andrea walking around the truck, Carl on her heels. Melissia jumped out of the truck with a grin. Glenn was standing behind Maggie, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"What do we do now?" Carol spoke up, looking at Rick. Everyone stopped enjoying the moment, as the dark truth settled in. Their home was gone.

No more safety. The hotel was now overrun by walkers. A lot of their supplies, gone. Food was all gone. Clothes, blankets, everything. None of them had time to grab anything. Except weapons. Those were not an option. They had to be armed if they wanted to survive. Raina realized that now, they would be waiting all over again. For somewhere new.

But still, even then it would all be temporary. Nothing would ever last forever in this world. They would never be completely safe. Everywhere they ever went, they'd be confronted by walkers. When they found a new home, it'd be just as dangerous as any other place. No matter how safe it looked. Raina knew they would never be safe, or relaxed, while they were always being attacked.

"We keep going. Lucky for us, the vehicles are fueled up. We ride, find a new place. Something big, empty." Rick said surely. The group was quiet, all looking to Rick with worried eyes. Raina noticed eyes wandering her way. Of course, what else did she expect? She was pregnant.

"Should get goin'." Daryl spoke up. "Sooner we find somewhere, the better. Travelin' at night ain't the safest."

"He's right." Rick shook his head in agreement. "Let's go." Everyone began to pile into cars. Rick, Carl, and Andrea sat in the front of the truck, while Daryl, Raina, Melissia, and Carol sat in the back. Raina looked over at the other vehicle to see Hershel driving, and Beth in the passenger seat. Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, and Michonne were in the back seat. Maggie saw Raina and waved with a smile. Raina waved back, forcing a slight grin.

"Raina, you got 'nough room?" Melissia asked, staring at her sister with worried eyes.

"Yea, I'm good." Raina said, giving her sister a sure look, before turning her head to Daryl. He wasn't looking at her, but instead out of the window. She was wondering what he was thinking about, when he turned his head and looked at her.

They just stared at each other. She could see it in his eyes, the worry. The fear. Not for himself, of course. For the baby. For her. Raina knew it was hitting him that she may not make it. But she wasn't as concerned about herself, more so for the baby. For Daryl. She didn't want to die, didn't want to leave him alone. She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Raina could feel his chin pressing down on the top of her head. Closing her eyes in comfort, she realized this was the first time she had felt this way in a while. The way she felt when she was pressed against him. Just careless and free, as if nothing could touch her. She didn't want to open her eyes. And she didn't.

Not even when she felt his hand grab hers. She only squeezed back, feeling the warmth of his skin. Snuggling against him even more, she tried to let her mind rest, be at ease for now. The baby was still, calm. She wondered what it would be. If she would even live to hear it cry.

Raina made herself stop thinking such things. It wasn't good for her health to worry so much. But how could she not worry? Look around at all the mess and destruction. The chaos. She feared for her own life enough as it is, then add a baby in the mix, along with a group of people who are putting everything on the line to keep her safe.

It was very unfair, and very selfish of her and Daryl. Raina felt like they put the burden of her being pregnant on the group. She often wondered what it would have been like for herself and Daryl to go off on their own. She didn't want to leave these people, but she felt like that would have been safer for everyone else.

Raina felt Daryl's arm pull her closer to him, and she allowed herself to doze off into a peaceful sleep. For once, she didn't dream of the horrors in this cruel world. Instead, she dreamed of a happy place, a happier time, and Daryl was there sharing it with her. Daryl was always there. She slept.

Daryl glanced down at Raina. She was sleeping quietly, a small hint of a smile upon her lips. He was happy to see that, considering peaceful sleeping wasn't an often occurrence. He looked back to the truck window, watching the darkness slide by. He tried to keep his thoughts away, but they came swirling through his mind.

Daryl had no idea where to go. He had never really needed to _know_ where to go. They always just went. The group always stumbled upon the right place for them to stay. But it wasn't good enough for Daryl. Not this time. Not with Raina pregnant. That word scared him.

Not many things in the world scared him. In fact, he was pretty much fearless. But Raina scared him, and their unborn baby scared him. He did not know what he would do if he lost Raina or the baby. Or both of them. It was something he did not want to think about, but yet, he couldn't help but think about it. The chance that one, or both, of them could die, haunted Daryl.

He sighed quietly, looking back down at Raina's face. She was smiling, and her eyes fluttered slightly, but did not open. Daryl put his hand on top of hers. He wondered what she might be dreaming. He thought about many happy things, places that he would have loved to have taken her to, had the world been different.

Daryl knew they would be on the road for a while. Soon he would have to take over driving for Rick, or maybe Andrea, whoever decided to drive next. He positioned himself comfortably, without waking Raina. Holding her tight, he let himself doze off. Unlike Raina, who was having a wonderful dream, his sleep pulled him straight into his nightmares.


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, sorry I've been off a couple of days, been crazy busy ! I hope yall enjoy ! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, yall are awesome !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl awoke with a start, jerking slightly. Raina pressed further into his shoulder, and he sighed to himself. He hadn't napped long at all, but the time he did sleep, he dreamed of hellish things. Of all things to dream of, he dreamed he was a walker. The dream was still fresh, replaying in his head like a horror movie.

_He had been stumbling along, the only thing urging him to move, was the hunger burning inside of him. No thoughts, no memories. It was all blank. He felt as if he was a walker, but yet as if he was outside of his walker body at the same time. Watching, as he rambled on, only thinking of feeding._

_Then there she was. Raina was standing in a clearing, alone. His instincts took over, and he scrambled foward, clumsily, at her. She turned around, and he saw it. In her arms, she was holding a sleeping baby. But that didn't stop him from charging at her, snapping and snarling._

_He watched as her face changed, from happy to terrified. She screamed, but it was too late. He was there, reaching out for her, snatching her toward his open mouth. Her screaming did not phase him as he ate her away. The hunger only burned more, as he filled up with her flesh. The screaming had stopped, but the walker part of him did not notice._

_Suddenly, a noise catches his predator instincts. A noise, soft at first, then growing louder. Crawling toward it, he noticed it was moving. Feed, feed, feed. That was his only concern. But Daryl, who was trying his hardest to wake himself up, was going crazy. He wanted to feed, but he wanted to wake up. Snatching the cloth away, revealed the baby, wide eyed and whining._

Then he was awake. Daryl wanted to scream, he wanted to knock that dream out of his head. That was the most awful thing he had ever experienced. Trying to shake it off, he looked up at Rick, who was slowing down. Instinctively, Daryl looked out of the window, checking their surroundings. It was really too dark to make much out of the woods surrounding them.

The car rolled to a stop, and Rick put it in park. He was silent for a moment, just sitting still, staring out of the window into the darkness. Daryl understood where Rick was, lost in thoughts, because Daryl was there himself. What were they all going to do now? Daryl wasn't sure, but he knew they had to figure out something, and fast. Raina was in no shape to be traveling, or under stress.

"Daryl," Rick said, interrupsting his thoughts, "there's something over there, looks like a barn. Let's scope the area, and set up in there tonight, if it's safe. In the morning we'll find somewhere better."

"Aight." Daryl grunted, moving Raina's arm, and twisting out of her grip. She awoke, with sleepy, but wide eyes, staring at him in question.

"Where you goin'?" She asked, her voice slightly groggy.

"Set up for the night. Gettin' back on the road when day light comes." Daryl said quietly. He ran a hand behind her neck, pulled her face close to his, and kissed her forehead. "Be right back."

Raina watched silently, as Daryl and Rick climbed out of the truck, followed by Andrea. They were joined by Maggie, T-Dog, Glenn, and Michonne. The small group set out quiet and alert, searching the area for danger. Daryl and Michonne set out for the perimeter, walking quickly and quietly.

Raina sat in the truck, waiting. Everything was still, quiet. No one said anything. She noticed Carl holding his gun, ready to act if needed. Raina smiled slightly at the young boy, thinking how wonderful he was. Just like his father. Rick and Daryl were the only two holding the group together, keeping them strong.

After what felt like forever, Raina saw a shadow near her window, then Daryl opened the door without making a sound. He held out his hand, and helped her out of the truck. Melissia and Carol jumped out, and Raina saw Carl stepping down from the passenger side. Daryl, holding her hand tight, began walking toward the barn.

"It's empty," he whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "so we're stayin' tonight, but no fire, no noise. Go in, sleep, get up, an' go." His tone was serious, and his directions were clear. Which meant this barn was not safe enough to stay at long. Raina knew this would be a one night thing, not something semi-permanent.

Once inside, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie offered to take watch in the loft. The three climbed the ladder, and Raina heard nothing. Which made her skin crawl. She missed the quiet laughter of the ones on guard duty back at the hotel. It was eery, everyone so quiet and on guard. They had always been on guard at the hotel, but not like this. Not like this at all.

Raina and Daryl found a small spot near the ladder, and layed down. Daryl took off his jacket and draped it over her, before pulling her close. Raina actually breathed, feeling his warm breath tickling against her ear. She felt safe in that moment, as she snuggled closer. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax herself into sleep.

But it was uncomfortable. She was, after all, pregnant. Used to sleeping in a warm, soft bed. Now she was on a hard, cold barn floor. And although it was now late March, the nights were still slightly cool. She was greatful for Daryl's jacket. In fact, she was just greatful for the barn overall.

Despite sleeping in the car, she and the baby were sleepier than she thought. She drifted away into a dreamless sleep, a wonderful sleep, in this world. It was always better, she thought, to dream of nothing than to have nightmares. The horrors of this world were enough to bear in reality, without it haunting her in her dreams.

* * *

"Raina, wake up, girl." Daryl's voice seeped into her head, jolting her awake. She looked up to see it was early morning. The barn door was open, and she could see the sun wasn't quite all the way up yet. Looking at Daryl, she grinned sleepily, and plunked her head back down into the hay.

"Imma wake!" She said, lifting her head back up, opening her eyes once again. She saw a small smile upon his lips, as he handed her something. Raina saw it was paper plate. Scrambled eggs?

"A house not too far 'cross the field. Chickens." Daryl shrugged. "Pure luck?" His voice slightly questioned, and Raina sat up, taking the plate.

"I love chickens." She murmured, before digging into the eggs hungrily. Daryl chuckled softly, and leaned against the wall.

"Leavin' soon. Gotta hit the road again, get out there and find a new place." He said quietly, his smile faded, and Raina was sad to see it go.

"We will." Raina said, through her food. "Find a new place, ya know."

"Yea, we will." Daryl agreed, but his voice told a different story. He didn't sound too confident, and that worried Raina.

"Everyone ready?" Rick's voice called out. Raina shoveled down her last bit of food, and took Daryl's hand. He helped her up, and they walked outside of the barn. Wrapped up in Daryl's jacket, she climbed into the truck quietly, and so did the rest of the truck riders. Once Hershel had his vehicle loaded, Rick waved, and cranked up the truck. He put it in gear, and they were on the road again. Raina looked back to see Maggie driving, and Raina grinned at her friend's sleepy face.


	36. Chapter 36

**I decided to write another chapter, and update ASAP. Which is right now ! I should be doing my West Civ paper for my history class, but ya know. It's due tomorrow and we all know how college professors are ! Guess I should get started... But I wanted to write this first (much more exciting for me) and update. So I hope yall enjoy, and once again I would like to thank the readers and all my lovely reviewers. Yall are just awesome.**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl watched the scenery passing them by. Not much to look at really, a few open fields, a walker every now and then. None too threatening, they were usually far off, nowhere near the vehicles. He began to wonder if they'd ever find a place to settle down. Everything seemed so fucked up. There was no other way to describe the situation they were all in.

Daryl only hoped they would find some kind of shelter. Somewhere they could stay for a long time. A safe place for Raina and the baby. A safe place for them all. It might only be wishful thinking, but it was all that he could think about. Those thoughts swarmed through his head as they rode on quietly.

After nearly two hours of driving, they all pulled over and switched driving places. Rick got in the back with Raina, Melissia, and Carol, while Daryl took over driving. Raina saw Maggie and Glenn switch places. Before she knew it, they were riding again. She sighed and looked at Rick. He smiled wearily, and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. Then he let go, and stared out of the window.

"It sound stupid...but let's play eye spy." Melissia spoke up, and Carl whirled around in his seat.

"That's not stupid! You suggested, you go first." Carl smiled.

"Hmmm..." Melissia looked around, deep in thought. "I spy, with my little eye...somethin'... Errrr, tan."

"Fence?" Carol asked, with a slight smile.

"No." Melissia giggled.

"Cat tails." Raina said.

"Damn you!" Melissia laughed, and everyone else joined in with her. "Watch out, y'all, she's the eye spy champion."

"I spy something...blue." Raina said, her voice soft.

"The sky!" Andrea and Carl said at the same time.

"Nope." Raina smiled, thinking they'd never guess.

"Andrea's shirt?" Rick questioned. Raina shook her head, with a small scoff.

"No, keep guessin'." Raina urged.

"My eyes." Daryl said surely, from the driver seat. Raina looked up to see him looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Ah, we gotta winner." Raina winked at him.

"Yea, because we all just fall deeply into Daryl's lovely blue eyes." Rick teased, rolling his eyes. Daryl snorted, and Andrea shook her head laughing.

"I spy, something brown." Daryl announced, and Raina began looking around.

"The fence?" Melissia asked.

"Nah uh." Daryl smirked.

"My hat?" Carl asked.

"Yea, you got it, man." Daryl said, and Raina could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, I spy, something... uhh.. yellowish." Carl smiled.

"Sun?" Carol asked.

"Not that." Carl shook his head.

"Carol's shirt?" Andrea asked.

"Not that either." Carl grinned. Everyone sat thinking, looking around. Except for Daryl, who's eyes were glued to the road.

"Andrea's hair." Raina guessed, and Carl laughed.

"That's it." Carl held up his hand, and Raina gave him a high five. Rick laughed, and Raina saw Daryl smile.

"Rick, look." Daryl said suddenly, interrupting the game, pointing to the right. Raina looked over to see, what could potentially be, their saving grace. It was a building of some sort, with some kind of Army symbol on it.

They pulled up near the building, but not too close. Rick and Daryl told everyone except Andrea to stay in the truck. They got Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Michonne from the other vehicle. Raina could see them making out a plan, and then they set off toward the building. Raina seriously hoped that this worked out.

* * *

Daryl crept quietly, along with the others, creeping up on the building. Another Army building, how did they get so lucky? He wasn't sure, but they needed to make good use of this place. It looked safe. Rick opened the big fence quietly, and they began to scout their surroundings. A noise to his right, made him whirl, seeing a very emaciated walker. An arrow through the head, and it wasn't getting back up.

Grabbing his arrow up, and wiping it off, they continued on, quietly entering the building. It was big, with many rooms. They stayed together, searching each room carefully. They had completely searched the bottom floor, so they moved on to the upstairs area. The second room they searched, nearly made their jaws drop.

Medical supplies. Things Daryl had never even seen before. There were so many things in that huge room, they could do open heart surgery in there. Then it hit him, Raina. The baby. It couldn't be more perfect. The only problem was making the place last for another month or two.

After thoroughly searching the room, they continued on. They found food, and weapons, along with ammo. Daryl began to relax, feeling better. After a complete search of every inch of the building, they began to check the sturdiness. The doors were stable, very much so, in fact. They all had looks of joy, as they returned to the vehicles.

Raina felt certain that this was now home, just by the looks on their faces. Daryl looked very pleased, and she was excited to see that on his face. He opened the truck door, taking her hand, and helping her out of the truck. There was a big grin on his face, as he looked over at Hershel, who had just gotten out of his own vehicle.

"Gotta mini hospital in there!" Daryl exclaimed. Rick nodded in agreement, giving Raina a hopeful look. She felt her stomach flip, and felt a slight relief wash over her.

"Really?" Raina asked, not believing her ears.

"Yea, got so much damn stuff in there. Now jus' gotta find somewhere 'round here to scavenge baby stuff." Daryl murmured in thought.

"I'll go with you." Maggie offered.

"Me too." Glenn said.

"Aight, aight. We'll all three go in the mornin'." Daryl said, shaking his head. "Right now, we needa' get settled in."

Everyone agreed to that. Glenn and Andrea moved the vehicles inside the gate, and Daryl smiled at his motorcycle, loaded on the back of the truck. He was extremely happy that one day, back at the hotel, he had loaded it up in the back of the truck. He would have never had time the day they were attacked.

Once the vehicles were parked inside, Rick shut the gates, and they all walked inside their new home. Raina looked around, taking note of how much it reminded her of the hotel. But yet, it was somehow very different. Raina allowed Daryl to help her upstairs, and they found a room near the bigger first aid room. Daryl was right, it did look like a miniature hospital.

Raina plopped down on the bed, realizing right away that it wasn't as comfortable as the hotel's bed, but still. It was a bed, and she was greatful for it. Daryl sat down beside her, and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. He squinted his eyes, and blinked a few times.

"You need sleep." Raina scolded slightly, pulling his arm. Daryl layed down beside her, not fighting the truth.

"You're right. Tired." He mumbled, and before Raina knew it, he was asleep. All curled up against her, she watched his body rise and fall as he slept.

"I love you." Raina whispered, and she fell asleep watching him breathe.

* * *

The next day, Daryl was up before the sun, checking the perimeter. Rick joined him, and the two walked quietly around the fence. Daryl squinted against the sunlight, as something flashed to the right of him. Stopping abruptly, he took back his steps slowly, watching through the trees. There it was again. Something gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ya see that?" Daryl asked, pointing. Rick stood beside him, tilted his head, and frowned.

"What is it?" Rick asked, staring at the shiny gleaming object in the distance.

"Hmph, only one way to find out." Daryl mumbled, walking toward the gate. Rick followed him, and the two walked out of the gate that Daryl had just opened. Creeping toward the woods, they kept silent, stepping lightly as they walked. The closer they got, the more curious Daryl grew.

"The hell..." Rick murmured, as they walked up to the shiny metal tower. It looked almost like a cell phone tower, but small. Not much taller than Daryl. The two men stared at it puzzled. The strange part about it was, it looked fairly new. Not new as in a few days old, but new as in it had been there for maybe less than a year. The two men looked at each other, a million questions in their eyes.

"It's either a good thing, or bad thing." Daryl said quietly, staring at the tower. Suddenly, movement caught his eye, and he had his crossbow up, aimed. A walker came stumbling foward, so brutally emaciated, Daryl couldn't tell if it had ever really been a person once at all. He pulled the trigger, and watched the ugly thing go down.

"Let's get back inside the fence. We need to search the building for any military plans, anything we can find out about this tower..." Rick turned and began walking back toward the fence. Daryl stood quietly, still, listening past Rick's footsteps. Once he was certain there were no more walkers around, he turned and followed Rick back to the building.

"Ay, I gotta run 'round a bit, try to find somewhere close by with baby supplies. Maggie and Glenn wanna come with me." Daryl said, after he and Rick secured the gate.

"Just take Maggie, I need Glenn here." Rick said surely.

"Boy ain't gonna like it, but I'll let 'em know." Daryl nodded, and walked into the building. "Maggie!" He called out.

"Yea?" She was leaned over the upstairs railing, looking down at him.

"Comin' with me?" Daryl asked. Then Glenn appeared. "Rick said he needs ya here, Glenn. Both of ya would jus' slow me down anyway. So Maggie, it is."

"But, I-" Glenn started to protest.

"I-we'll be fine." Maggie said gently, putting her hands to his face and kissing him. Daryl turned back for the door, deciding to let them be alone. Walking back outside, he walked over to the truck, and unloaded his motorcycle with Rick's help. Not that he really needed it. But Rick was his brother, now it seemed. And that's what brothers do.

Maggie was by his side in an instant, a small backpack on her back. He rolled the motorcycle down to the road. He and Maggie looked back, to see Rick and Glenn shutting the gate. Maggie sighed, and looked at him. Daryl got on the motorcycle, and Maggie hopped on behind him. Daryl, deep in thought about where to go, started the motorcycle. And off they went.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hope yall enjoy ! Thanks a gazillion for the reviews. Sorry my A/N suxxxx. I did three projects today for school, running on about 7 hours asleep in 2 days (going on 3) and it's past midnight ! But still, I had to update for my awesome readers !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Daryl turned the motorcycle off. It was quiet, which made him even more alert. He and Maggie climbed off the bike, and began walking toward the building they had found. There was a playground, and it made Daryl weary seeing it so empty. It didn't fit. Despite being in this hellish world for so long, he knew there should be children. Children running around screaming and laughing. Chasing each other with big grins on their faces. But instead, there was nothing.

Maggie crept along beside him, and after looking around, Daryl gave her the okay to go inside. She quickly busted the window, and climbed through the frame. With one more quick glance around the empty playground, Daryl followed, climbing inside through the broken window. Thinking that there was once little kids running around in there, made him feel sick.

He saw Maggie kneeling down, already sifting through objects underneath a counter. He watched as she grabbed diapers and bottles. After gathering everything she knew the baby would need, she stood up and looked at Daryl with slight worry in her eyes. She hadn't found any formula. They moved on.

Keeping a close eye on his surroundings, he also made sure to keep a close eye on Maggie. He could not let her get hurt. He made a pact with himself long ago never to let anyone else die. Not if he could help it. Plus he had Glenn to think about. Daryl knew Glenn was counting on him to keep her safe.

Daryl worried that the worst possible thing was going to happen. A kid, a little kid, was going to pop out from somewhere. Or they would walk up on it. It would be a walker, and he couldn't let Maggie do that. It would have to be him. He would have to shoot a child. Reminding himself that it wasn't a child anymore, did not help ease his mind.

They walked on down the hallway, checking rooms for movement or noise. Daryl could tell Maggie was ready to get out of there, for obvious reasons. He knew she didn't want to see a kid that way either. They both froze in their tracks at a noise. Listening, Daryl could hear movement up ahead. He wasn't ready for this.

The top half of the door, which led to what looked like a small kitchen, was open. Opening the bottom half, he and Maggie crept into the room. There was what appeared to be a pantry, and the noise was definitely coming from inside. Maggie looked at him, keeping silent, but talking to him with her eyes. He nodded at her to open the doors. Taking in a breath, she opened the door, revealing a possum. Daryl smirked, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Raina was sitting in a chair, fidgeting slightly, while Hershel slid the blood pressure cuff over her arm. She was amazed at all the medical supplies that had been left behind. She was also shocked that no one had completely demolished this place full of supplies. But even with the supplies they did have, it still wasn't a safe ride. Giving birth was going to be difficult, if not deadly.

"Raina, you're going to have to hold still." Hershel fussed in his good nature. He began squeezing the blood pressure pump.

"Sorry!" Raina whispered with a slight smile. Hershel returned the smile with a small chuckle, then the two were silent. All Raina focused on was the cuff tightening around her arm.

As Hershel checked her blood pressure, her mind wandered. She began thinking of Daryl and Maggie. When she had awoke, the two had been gone to get supplies. Hershel and Beth had made Raina some food, and brought her into the first aid room so Hershel could do a small check up. She felt the pressure release completely from her arm, and Hershel removed the cuff.

"Your blood pressure is a fraction higher than normal. But it's nothing to worry about. Stress can do that to a person. Pregnancy hormones can do that to you." Hershel explained with a smile.

"Well, I always had high blood pressure in the past." Raina said, thinking back. "Not too high, but always higher 'an normal."

"Just keep your mind on you and the baby. Soon you'll be meeting him or her, and it is going to be something special." Hershel smiled warmly.

"Thank you... For everything. I dunno what I'd do without you 'an everyone else here." Raina tried to smile, and ignore the tears threatening to fill her eyes. "I jus'...I feel like y'all are my family, ya know? I ain't ever had this before."

"We are family." Hershel said quietly. "Now go on upstairs and rest until Daryl comes back."

"Thank you." Raina said again.

"Andrea!" Hershel called. Beth came into the room quickly, with Carl on her heels.

"She's outside with Rick, Daddy." Beth answered.

"Carl, Beth, can you two walk Raina to her room upstairs?" Hershel asked, but his voice was the tone of giving direction. Carl shook his head, and the two looked at Raina with sweet grins.

"How are you feeling?" Carl, being the gentleman that he was, asked as he held her arm. They were walking up the stairs, and she felt fine, but Raina had learned not to protest at help. It did not work.

"I feel pretty good. How 'bout you?" Raina grinned.

"Ready to see the baby." Carl admitted.

"Are you ready for the baby?" Beth asked.

"Very ready!" Raina exclaimed with a small laugh. "Ready to see her."

"Her?" Carl questioned.

"Yea... I think it's a girl." Raina shared her opinion to them.

"Really?" Beth asked, a smile spreading along her face.

"I feel like it's a girl." Raina nodded.

"Then a girl it might be!" Carl laughed, and suddenly Raina was beside her bed. She sat down and looked up at the two. They were so young, and so intelligent for their age. Brave. She smiled at them.

"Thank you. Both of you, for helpin' me to my room." Raina said with slight sadness in her voice.

"Anytime." Carl said quietly, noticing the sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Jus' nice to get to talk to y'all. You two know how to make my day." Raina explained, with a smile.

"We don't have to go..." Beth offered.

"No, no. Y'all go on. Hershel'll gimme a good lecture if I don't sleep. Jus'...come back 'an visit soon." Raina said. Carl and Beth agreed that they would, and the two kids left the room. Raina layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She was worried. Daryl was out with her best friend, both of them putting their own lives at risk, just to get supplies. All she wanted, was for both of them to come back safely. She hated when anyone, especially Daryl, left to scavenge for supplies. It was hard to keep the bad thoughts at bay. They seemed to storm her mind.

"Hey pregnant lady." Glenn walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Glenn." Raina said quietly.

"How you feeling?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"Okay... Worried." Raina admitted.

"Me too." Glenn almost whispered the words.

"It's so hard. They're out there, Glenn, and we're in here. In here jus' waitin'. Always waitin'. If they don't come back soon, I think Imma lose my sanity." Raina sighed.

"I know... I hate having her out there. It's like my heart is gone away." Glenn said sadly.

"It really is." Raina agreed. Before she could say anything else, she heard the faint roar of a motorcycle. Daryl. She grinned at the thought of him.

"They're back!" Glenn exclaimed happily, jumping up. He helped Raina up, and the two walked downstairs. They got close to the door when Glenn stopped her. "I don't know what Daryl would think of you leaving the building."

"Hey! I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" Raina argued with a snort.

"What's the difference?" Glenn joked. Raina punched him in the arm. "Oww!" He yelped, before opening the door. Raina walked out, Glenn right beside her. Daryl and Maggie were inside the fence, both walking toward Raina and Glenn.

"We found formula and diapers... and just baby stuff!" Maggie exclaimed happily.

"I found that Raina has a great right hook." Glenn joked. Maggie laughed, and Daryl shook his head. When Raina got close enough, she reached out, pulling him in for a hug. Feeling him against her was the best feeling in the world.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay guys, I need some help. Please read the author note at the end of this chapter to help me out ! Enjoy this chapter ! If you want a summary of this chapter, all I'm going to say is, Shit jus' got real !**

**~Kaila G**

* * *

It had been a month since they had found the Army building. The group had seen very few walkers, and no people at all. Maggie, Daryl, and Glenn had managed to scavenge plenty of baby stuff, and Raina was greatful. It was sad to know that all the baby supplies they had once had, were lost at the hotel.

Raina was sitting on the bed, reading a book that Maggie had picked up for her one day. As she read, she became more and more into the book. She nearly jumped when she felt the warm feeling all over her pants. Jerking forward, dropping the book, she began to panic slightly. Looking down, she saw a wet spot spreading across her jeans.

"Daryl! Hershel!" She yelled frantically. Daryl was in the room first, rushing to her side. She heard footsteps, followed by Hershel, Rick, and Melissia.

"Oh, boy." Rick said, seeing her. His face looked as if the color was draining from it. That was really reassuring.

"Yea, my water jus' broke!" Raina exclaimed, the slight fear on her face. She felt a hand on her own, and looked up to see Daryl's worried face staring into hers.

"Come on, let's get her to the first aid room." Hershel said. Daryl helped her up, and they walked to the first aid room. Raina sat on the bed, and watched as Hershel handed her a big robe.

"Come on, babe." Daryl said quietly, and the two walked into the bathroom. He helped her change out of her clothes, and she put the robe on without a word. She looked up at Daryl and sighed.

"This is it." Raina smiled. "Our baby is comin'."

"Yea she is, and you two are gonna be jus' fine." Daryl said surely. Raina gave him a weary smile, and they walked back out of the bathroom.

Sitting back on the bed, Raina began to worry. This was really it. She was about to give birth. Raina wondered if she would even make it to see the baby. What if she lost too much blood? What if the baby died and turned into one of those things? A million thoughts zoomed through her mind. What should have been an exciting moment, was actually the most fearful.

"How you feeling?" Rick's voice snapped her back.

"Okay... Scared." She admitted with a small smile.

"Hershel is gonna take care of you, Raina." Rick assured. His face held so much faith, and Raina loved that about Rick. Despite all the horror he had experienced, he still held on to hope. She noticed Daryl off to the side, talking to Hershel. She knew it was now or never to talk to Rick.

"Rick... If, uh... Ya know, if I don't make it-"

"You will." Rick interrupted.

"Please..." Raina pleaded. Rick was silent. "You gotta do it. It can't be Daryl... It can't. Same for the baby. If she...dies, you gotta do it."

"I won't let Daryl...and she?" Rick raised an eyebrow. Raina laughed softly.

"It's a girl." Raina said surely.

"How do you know?" Rick smiled.

"I jus' know." Raina smiled back. Rick shook his head, and Daryl walked back over.

"You 'kay?" Daryl asked, staring at Raina intently.

"Yes." Raina shook her head. "Jus' ready for the baby to get here." Raina looked up as Hershel entered the room again, with Maggie following behind him.

"Raina, I'm going to let Maggie keep track of how dilated you are as you get ready to have the baby." Hershel explained, and Maggie grinned.

"Oh, fun." Raina teased. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit throughout her stomach and back. "Ahhhh fuck!" Raina yelled, biting down on her bottom lip hard.

"What?" Daryl nearly yelped the word.

"Contraction." Raina winced.

"Maggie, check her." Hershel instructed.

"All right girl, lay back." Maggie gave Raina a reassuring smile. Raina, who was not ready for this, leaned back on the bed-like table. Daryl was standing next to Raina, holding her hand. Raina felt Maggie probing around, then she raised up.

"You're about four centimeters dilated." Maggie said, looking at Hershel.

"Everything seems fine. Now we just have to wait for the baby." Hershel gave a small smile.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted them, as Melissia walked over to Raina. "You're 'bout to have a baby. Imma 'bout to be an aunt." Melissia couldn't stop from smiling.

"You're gonna be a great aunt. You were always a pain in my ass. But I love you." Raina said, and her voice was small.

"Don't start that shit." Melissia growled. "I love you too, but you're gonna be jus' fine. You and the baby are gonna be fine."

"She's right." Daryl said, but Raina caught something in his voice. Worry.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Raina cried, squeezing Daryl's hand tight. The contractions sucked. Raina hated the pain, and just wanted it to go away.

"Somebody's having contractions." Andrea walked in, giving Raina a grin.

"They hurt like a bitch!" Raina fussed, wrinkling her nose at Andrea.

"I can tell." Andrea laughed at Raina's facial expression. "How dilated are you?"

"Last time Maggie checked, four centimeters." Raina answered. Rick stood beside Andrea, and she grabbed his hand with a smile.

"Our godchild is gonna be here soon." Andrea whispered to Rick. He grinned. There was movement by the door, and Raina saw Carol, who smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, Mama?" Carol teased, and Raina chuckled.

"Contractions are a pain!" Raina answered. "But I'm good, I think." Raina winced and cried out as another contraction stormed its way through her body. Daryl leaned down next to her ear.

"You're doin' so good." He whispered quietly. She nodded through the pain, but suddenly she felt light headed.

"Hershel!" Raina said in panic.

"What's wrong?" He asked, at her side in an instant.

"I dunno...feel light headed." Raina murmured.

"Probably the pain. Maggie, check her again." Hershel instructed. Maggie shook her head and shooed everyone to the side. She leaned down, and Raina could feel her poking around once again. Maggie raised up, wide eyed.

"Daddy, she's eight centimeters." Maggie said.

"Okay, everyone out except Maggie, Carol, and Daryl!" Hershel instructed. "Melissia, you can stay too. Raina, you're about to have your baby." Raina's anxiety shot up quick. She looked at Daryl, who looked slightly pale.

"What? Now?" Daryl asked, looking at Hershel.

"Yes, when she gets to ten centimeters, she needs to start pushing." Hershel said, and then Raina cried out again, as another contraction pulsed through her. Daryl was squeezing her hand, and Raina bit down on her bottom lip. The contractions were coming faster and harder, one after another. Within twenty minutes, she was at ten centimeters.

"Raina, you need to start pushing." Maggie instructed. Raina nodded her head and looked at Daryl.

"You ready?" Raina asked, voice strained. Daryl nodded, and Raina pushed. The pain was awful, and she cried out as she pushed. Maggie and Hershel were encouraging her, waiting for the baby. Raina was trying to be quiet, but it was nearly impossible. The pain was unbearable, and she wished she could be numb.

"Come on, Raina." Maggie said. Raina pushed again, and Maggie let out a small yelp. "Good! We gotta head! Come on, Raina!" Maggie was smiling slightly. Raina forced herself to think of only one thing, just push. She pushed hard, again and again. Suddenly, through the pain, she felt a release. Then she heard it. Screaming.

Raina laughed weakly, staring at Daryl. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she began to feel light headed. Everything began spinning, growing dim. She could hear Daryl saying her name, but it was so faint, she could barely hear him. It was like hearing someone at the end of a tunnel.

"She's losing too much blood!" Raina barely made out Hershel's voice. Then it all went black.

"Take her!" Maggie shoved the baby in Daryl's arms. Daryl grabbed the baby, staring at her. It was a girl. A baby girl. He stepped away, watching Hershel and Maggie work on Raina. He felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't help her.

He looked down at the crying baby in his arms, and he wanted to cry. She was here, his baby was finally here. She was so small, so fragile looking, in his arms. Her cries were strangely quiet, and Daryl felt the need to comfort her. As he looked down at the baby, he realized that besides Raina, he had never loved something so much.

"Shhh, I'm here, Daddy's here." Daryl whispered to his crying baby. She stopped crying at his voice, and tried to open her eyes. Squinting, she shut them again. Daryl figured it was too bright in the room for her. He smiled at her little face. Her beautiful, little face. Looking up, he saw Hershel talking to Maggie. Raina was still, lying on the bed. Daryl began to panic.

"Is she all right?" Daryl asked, panic in his voice, as he stared at the Maggie and Hershel.

* * *

**I have very much enjoyed doing this story. It has been amazing for me. And because I have so many great and awesome reviewers and readers, I need help I have come up with a few baby names, but I can't decide, so I need help choosing one !**

**-Delynn (duh-lynn)**

**-Daelyn (Day-lynn)**

**-Rose**

**-Evelyn (which is Raina's middle name)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay the baby name has been decided ! Thanks to EVERYONE who gave suggestions because I was severely lost on a baby name. (My fiance and I agreed that when we decide to try to have a baby, if it's a boy we're naming it Daryl ! But we haven't figured out a girl name yet.) I love how Daryl says the baby's name. It's cute coated with that southern accent. I thank everyone soooooo much for reading and reviewing, you guys are all amazing ! I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

"She's fine. She lost a little blood, and it caused her pass out. Her pulse is regulated. The bleeding is stopped, and unless she starts bleeding again, she is in the clear. Now, let me see the baby, so I can check her." Hershel took the baby from Daryl. Maggie smiled down at the baby girl as she walked with Hershel to the small table.

Daryl walked over to the bed. Raina looked quite pale, her hair slightly wet from sweating. Daryl grabbed her hand and looked at the girl he loved. Even though she had just given birth and was passed out, Daryl only saw beauty in her face. The fact that she had given life in this hellish world, and survived, made her so much stronger in his eyes. When Raina's eyes fluttered open, Daryl smiled.

"Hey baby. You're back." He looked at her with a smile.

"The baby?" She croaked. Daryl nodded to Hershel and Maggie across the room. Raina turned her head to see a small bundle in Hershel's arms. She relaxed at the sight.

"She's fine, you're fine." Daryl's face held so much relief, as he touched her face gently.

"So it's a girl." Raina stated. "Knew it." A smile crept onto her face.

"She's beautiful." Daryl nodded. "Like you."

"You name her yet?" Raina asked, attempting to roll her eyes at him playfully.

"Waitin' on you." Daryl teased. Raina let out a small chuckle.

"What you thinkin'?" Raina asked.

"You 'memeber when you were 'bout six months 'an we started talkin' baby names, but I never 'greed on one I liked?" Daryl looked over at Hershel, who was walking towards them.

"Yea." Raina nodded. Before Daryl could continue, Hershel interrupted them.

"How are you feeling, Raina?" Hershel asked, bending down slightly to give Raina her baby.

"I'm good..." Raina trailed off, staring at her baby in awe. Daryl was right. She was beautiful. All of her features were so tiny, she looked so small and fragile.

"She seems to be healthy." Hershel informed with a smile. Then his face grew serious. "Raina, you need a lot of rest, no trying to get up."

"I won't." Raina smiled lightly, and looked up at Daryl.

"Ev'lyn Rose." Daryl's voice was quiet. "That's the name I like best."

"Me too." Raina grinned tiredly. "Evelyn Rose Dixon." She wrinkled her nose at Daryl, and yawned.

"Sleep." Daryl said, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes playfully, and pulled Evelyn close, kissing her face. Daryl leaned down, and kissed Raina on the lips.

"I love you." Raina said, sleep thick in her voice.

"I love you too." Daryl said back, as he took Evelyn from her and sat in the chair beside her bed. Within ten minutes, Raina was asleep. Melissia walked over to Daryl.

"If you want to take her to meet the group, I'll stay with Raina." Melissia whispered. Daryl nodded and turned to leave. "Daryl!" She whispered his name.

"Yea?" Daryl turned back toward her.

"Can I? Hold her?" Melissia asked quietly. Daryl nodded, and handed Melissia the small, sleeping baby.

"Name's Ev'lyn. Ev'lyn Rose." Daryl smiled lightly.

"Evelyn... Wow, she's so tiny and beautiful." Melissia said with teary eyes. "Wow." Melissia stared down at Evelyn, watching the quiet baby sleep. After a few minutes, she handed Evelyn back over to Daryl. Melissia smiled. "Take her to meet her family."

Daryl nodded and turned toward the door. He looked down at his baby girl, watching her. Just watching. Her little nose wrinkled slightly in her sleep, and Daryl smiled thinking of Raina. Evelyn had a head full of dark hair, which Raina had predicted, because Raina herself had been born with black hair. Daryl wondered if Evelyn's hair would turn blonde like Raina's hair, as he walked into the hallway.

"There she is." Andrea's voice piped up, and everyone stepped over toward Daryl.

"Meet Ev'lyn Rose Dixon." Daryl announced proudly, and he gently put his baby in Rick's arms. Rick looked down at her, smiling, then looked back up at Daryl.

"She's beautiful, man." Rick said quietly, looking back down at the baby. "Hey Evelyn." He whispered. Daryl felt content at that moment, knowing that everything was okay. Evelyn was born healthy, Raina survived the pregnancy, and they were all here together, sharing this amazing moment.

Everyone spent the evening passing Evelyn around. Maggie and Glenn fed her twice. Andrea was head over heels. Rick even fed Evelyn while Daryl went and checked on Raina. When Daryl let Carl hold her, he saw how Carl's eyes lit up. Carl talked to her softly, and smiled down at her.

"She's so small." Carl smiled, looking at Evelyn. When the newborn began to stir, Carl decided it was time to give her back to Daryl. Laughing lightly, Daryl took Evelyn, and turned to go check on Raina. Carol was there in front of him.

"Can I?" Carol asked quietly.

"Yea." Daryl once again handed his baby over. Carol took her gently, smiling softly at Evelyn.

"I..I remember when Sophia was born." Carol's smile widened. "God, Daryl... She is beautiful."

"Thank you." Daryl nodded, and Carol looked up at him.

"No, thank you." She said, and her eyes told it all. Daryl gave her a knowing look, and she put Evelyn back into his arms. Daryl walked back into the first aid room, and sat in the chair beside Raina's bed. She was sleeping soundly.

Evelyn began to fidget around slightly, letting out a tiny cry. Daryl thought she sounded like a lamb. He pulled her closer to him, and put his hand near her tiny hand. Her little hand wrapped around his finger, and that was it. His heart had melted.

"I love you, Ev'lyn." He whispered down to his baby girl.


	40. Chapter 40

**I have so enjoyed writing this story, but unfortunately, I will be ending it soon... It has been great and wonderful and I LOVE ALL THE AWESOME READERS/REVIEWERS ! You guys rock ! But no worries, I am going to do another Daryl/OC fanfic soon, and I will give the details when I end this story. Again, thank you so much to the amazing fans. You guys keep me wanting to write more and more. I thank you all. But do not be sad, there is still more story to tell, it ain't over yet ! Jus the end is coming soon.**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Raina was sitting in the lounge of the Army building, talking quietly to Carol and Maggie. Andrea slipped into the room quietly, and walked over to the three, sitting down beside Carol. She joined into the conversation, asking Raina how she was feeling. Raina felt quite well, really. It had been nearly two weeks since she had given birth to Evelyn, and she felt pretty good.

"I feel good." Raina smiled. "Look over there." Raina nodded to the couch across the room. Andrea looked over, and Raina melted at the sight she had been watching for nearly an hour now.

Daryl was lying on the couch, Evelyn sprawled out across his chest. The small infant was so tiny against him, and her little hand was wrapped around his finger. Daryl had his eyes closed, but Raina knew he was awake. He was just soaking in the moment. Evelyn was sleeping soundly on his chest, content with feeling his heart beat in her small ear.

"Now that's adorable." Andrea grinned, looking back at Raina, who had nothing but adoration on her face.

"Ain't it? He's been like that for nearly an hour. Evelyn was up all night, so no wonder she is nappin' now." Raina laughed lightly.

"He's a great father." Carol smiled.

"I never woulda thought..." Raina trailed off, shaking her head.

"What?" Andrea asked. "You and Dixon?"

"Yepp." Raina snorted. "I 'member when I first saw him in those damned woods. We nearly ran smack into each other, crossbows aimed all in each other's faces. Lord, I realized right 'way he wasn't one of them things. The first thing I saw 'sides his crossbow, was his eyes. Them beautiful blue eyes." Raina rolled her own eyes. "They got me in some trouble, too."

"They sure did!" Maggie said as she, Carol, and Andrea laughed and snickered quietly.

"Ugh, he was so rude... and jus' an ass." Raina huffed playfully. "I felt so drawn to him so quickly. Dunno why. Somethin' inside me was screamin' for him. Like I could trust him without any doubts. I've always only trusted myself, and for some odd reason, I trusted him."

"Maybe because he saved your ass." Maggie joked, but then her face grew serious. "I mean, he was like your knight in shining armor. You don't get that in this world unless you're really lucky. Also, you don't get saved in this world, unless you're really lucky. Daryl saved you for a reason. Because he has a good heart."

"Oh, he has a heart?" Raina asked, putting a hand to her chest, as if taken by surprise. They all laughed, and Raina shook her head. "Definitely kiddin'. I know he has a big heart, even if he don't always act like it. He is a really good man, and a wonderful father. Have y'all seen the way he looks at Evelyn?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Carol asked with a smile. Raina looked at her, touched.

"Yes, and it makes me fall in love with him even more everyday." Raina said, her eyes on Daryl and Evelyn, sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Daryl sat on the roof, watching the surroundings of the building. His mind was gone, far off in his own thoughts, trapped in the inner walls of his brain. He was racking his brain, thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong, and making sure he had a plan to get Evelyn and Raina out if need be. He had so many concerns now, being a father. Daryl never imagined he could love someone at all, until he met Raina. After falling in love with her, he never thought he could love something as much as her, until he held Evelyn for the first time.

She was beautiful. Like one of those babies you see on commercials, or t.v. She was so small and fragile, with a head full of black, fine hair. Raina constantly said that she had Daryl's ears, and everyone tended to agree. That made him blush slightly, but he was proud that she did look like him. She had big blue eyes that he knew would be used quite a lot in the future to get her out of trouble. Daryl smiled at the thought. But the smile faded at the thoughts.

He wondered if all of this would ever end. Would the world ever go back to normal? He knew the answer, deep down inside of himself. He frowned slightly, thinking of how difficult the road ahead was going to be. He knew that he would have to teach Evelyn how to defend herself at an early age. Even if she could fight, it would still be a challenge for her. A child cannot take down a grown walker on their own, at least not without a gun.

He sighed, and knew everything was going to change for the whole group. Daryl knew that any one of them would give their lives up in a second for the the other. They were a family, and had been for so long now. He knew that protecting everyone was the only way of survival at this point. They all needed each other. Daryl never thought he'd ever need anyone except himself. Then Raina came along and changed that real quick.

"You up here alone?" Rick's voice came from behind him. Daryl smirked slightly, knowing someone was there, because he had heard quiet footsteps.

"Yea, jus' sittin' up here, watchin'." Daryl said quietly, looking out at the sun setting.

"Strange how everything is so different, but the world itself is still the same. Still four seasons, still sunsets and sunrises. Rain, sunshine." Rick looked out at the sunset.

"Georgia never had four seasons," Daryl joked, "only summer and winter."

"What it feels like most the time." Rick laughed. "Summer, summer, summer, then bam, it's winter."

"I hold her, and I'm scared shitless, man." Daryl's voice was tight and almost small, vulnerable. Rick was taken back by the statement that came out of the blue.

"I know the feeling." Rick said quietly.

"I ain't never really been scared in my 'tire life, 'cept maybe when I was a kid. But Ev'lyn scares the shit outta me. Think it's 'cause I love her so much." Daryl tried to explain his feelings.

"That's natural. I am afraid all of the time. I have Andrea and Carl to worry about constantly, even when they're right beside me. It's just natural in this world. But even with a newborn in the old world, you'd still be terrified at first." Rick stated with a smile. Daryl smiled back.

"She is so beautiful. I can't... Can't even think of how she came from me." Daryl shook his head.

"She is beautiful, and I have no idea either." Rick joked with a chuckle, which earned a grin from Daryl.

The two men sat on watch, talking about everything that came to their minds. Daryl even expressed how he wished Merle could've been there to see Evelyn. Rick understood, and told Daryl that he knew Merle would have loved her. That made Daryl feel some comfort, and the two continued talking and watching, far after the sun went down.

* * *

Daryl crept quietly into the room he and Raina slept in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Evelyn was asleep in a baby crib, that Maggie and Glenn had put together, beside Raina and Daryl's bed. He walked over to a sleeping Evelyn, and bent down, kissing her gently on the head. He stared at her for a moment, then turned toward his bed. Daryl quietly slipped into the bed with Raina, and upon feeling him lie down, Raina rolled over to face him. She was met with a kiss.

Not just any kiss, but a long, passionate kiss. She returned the kiss, opening her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to slide over hers. Daryl's hands were at her face, pulling her closer, kissing her faster. But he knew that she hadn't completely healed from giving birth, so he ended the kiss slowly and gently. He pulled Raina close to him, and she rested her head on his chest with a small sigh.

"I love you, Daryl." Raina whispered.

"I love you." Daryl whispered back, kissing the top of her head. He closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent, letting himself relax. She moved slightly, pressing into him even more. With his arms around her, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which is exactly what he liked.


	41. Chapter 41

**Well guys, I'm getting closer to finishing my story. Yall just get ready for my new one, it's going to be amazing. I really hate to end this one, but it's time. I know all the readers of this story will like my new one I will be posting soon. I hope yall enjoy this chapter !**

**~Kaila G**

* * *

Daryl was holding Evelyn, while Raina was helping Andrea and Maggie cook breakfast. Daryl looked down at his baby girl and smiled lightly. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help it. She began to get fussy, so Raina ran over with a bottle, and shoved it in Daryl's hands, before returning to Maggie and Andrea. He carefully placed the bottle to her lips, and half grinned when she took it eagerly.

"Ya hungry, ain't ya." Daryl more said the words than asked. Her small hand found his finger and held on tight. He watched her small hand turn white as she held on tightly. He had never loved anything so much in his life. It was different from Raina, a different kind of love. He just couldn't get over the fact that he had a daughter.

"Daryl! I need you! Walkers!" Rick came rushing in the room. Raina was at Daryl's side in an instant, scooping up Evelyn.

"How many?" Daryl asked, grabbing his crossbow.

"I don't know. A lot." Rick said, his face slightly worried.

"Let's go." Daryl turned toward Raina. "Stay up high, keep ya gun on ya. Try to keep Ev'lyn quiet."

"I'll try." Raina said quietly. Then, Daryl and Rick were gone. Raina held Evelyn close to her chest, realizing she was alone, except Beth, who was watching through the small window. She pulled her handgun out and looked at Raina worriedly.

"Locking ourselves in a room would probably be a bad idea. Let's just stay on this floor and keep our eyes and ears open." Beth suggested.

"You're right." Raina nodded, and she quickly repositioned the bottle when Evelyn began to whine. Raina could hear gunshots, and knew that the battle had begun.

* * *

Daryl was taking out walkers quickly and quietly. He realized being quiet was pointless, so he pulled out his gun and began shooting down walkers. He was quick, but careful, making only head shots. Nothing else. Seeing Rick taking on four walkers, Daryl turned and shot two of them down. Rick half grinned a thank you.

Daryl continued shooting down walkers, keeping his eyes on the others, checking to make sure they were standing their own ground. He knew that they usually did, for the most part. But sometimes the walkers were sneaky, and they could be behind you in seconds with no warning.

He heard Andrea yelling for Maggie to look out. Turning, he saw a walker right behind her. Lifting his gun quickly, he took aim and pulled the trigger. Maggie twirled around and nodded, before focusing on the walkers around them. Daryl kept shooting and reloading, until there were only three walkers left. Rick and Andrea finished them off, before looking around with slight grins.

"Let's get back inside." Rick said. "We'll take care of the bodies in a few minutes." Daryl nodded, and they walked back to the building. Glenn was beside Daryl, and gave him a thankful look. Daryl just smirked. Walking inside, Daryl knew something was off. Raina, Beth, and Carol were nowhere to be found. He dashed upstairs quickly. Rounding the corner, he saw Raina holding Evelyn, Carol and Beth standing in the corner, and three men standing around. He pulled his gun.

"The hell?" Daryl barked at the intruders.

"Hey, man! No need for guns!" One man exclaimed, holding up his hands.

"Think I'll decide that." Daryl grunted. Rick was by his side instantly, staring at the strangers.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"My name is Randy. I used to work in this building before this whole mess. I'm a scientist for the Army." Said the man with his hands up.

"I'm Marty." The second man said quietly.

"Jim." Said the third, not giving any more than that.

"We've been underground for a long time now. We heard the gunshots, and came up to see what was going on." Randy explained.

"Scientist, huh?" Andrea put a hand on her hip.

"That tower outside?" Daryl asked.

"It's ours. Transmitted back and forth from bases. Until the outbreak. Now we just have the generator. Still have two working computers, and lab equipment is all pretty much working." Randy explained.

"How?" Rick asked, his face showing slight confusion.

"Hell, the government can do crazy shit." Jim spoke up, shaking his head. "We haven't got much to go on. No cure, we've been so close a few times. But close don't cut it."

"What happened?" Raina asked quietly.

"The blood samples didn't match, or they somehow became contaminated. Living in a world full of geeks doesn't make research easy." Randy sighed.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Rick asked.

"It's just us three, and two more underground. Females. Railey and Gina. You're more than welcome to come down and see for yourself. I have no reason to lie. I am just trying to save humanity." Randy laughed.

"How is that funny?" Andrea asked, glaring.

"Because it seems impossible." Marty said, shrugging his shoulders. "Still, we do what we can."

"Let's go, all together." Rick said, looking at Daryl.

"You sure? What if it ain't safe?" Daryl looked at the men.

"What choice do we have?" Rick looked at the three. "We have Evelyn to think about too. It will be safer underground."

"Aight. But keep ya eyes open." Daryl warned everyone.

"Really?" Randy smiled lightly. "Come on, it's this way." He led the group downstairs. Into the basement. Raina could feel Daryl's hand on her lower back as they walked. They came upon a book shelf that had been moved aside. There was a door. They all followed the new men inside, and Randy shut the door beind them.

Randy led them down a hallway, then down a flight of stairs. Once they reached the bottom, there was a door. He opened it, allowing them to go first. Daryl kept his eyes on his surroundings as they entered. Raina looked around, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There were two computers up and working, just as Randy had said. Instruments and lab equipment beeped quietly, and lights flashed. It looked just like a research lab. Everything seemed functional. It was hard to believe. Raina looked at Daryl. He noticed something in her eyes. Hope.

"I know it's a lot to ask... But could I get a blood sample from each of you?" Randy asked. "It might not help, but it couldn't hurt."

"And Evelyn?" Raina asked, looking down at her baby girl.

"Only if you two are okay with it." Randy nodded at Daryl.

"What do you think?" Raina looked at Daryl.

"Aight. I'll do it, too." Daryl mumbled. What did they have to lose?


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait ! I have been swamped with school. I have been racking my brain on how to end this story, every time I think I know how I want it to end, I always change my mind. But I finally figured it out. The next chapter will probably be up within the next few hours and it will be the final one. I am so sad to end this story, it has been so amazing. I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. Anyone who followed or favorited the story. My reviewers have showed that they have truly enjoyed my story and that means the world to me. But remember, I am doing a new story and the details will be in the last chapter of this story. Thank you all again, so much. You have made writing this very fun and enjoyable to me. Thank you for taking the time to get to know Raina and Daryl and their relationship. I am truly amazed at the positive feedback I gained from this story. That only inspires me to write more !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

They were all sitting around the lab, waiting for the blood test results. Daryl was holding Evelyn, who was somewhat fussy. She did not like being pricked with that needle. Daryl didn't too much like the fact that it had been done. But like he said, what could it hurt?

He glanced over at Raina, who was sitting in a chair. She looked tired, and that worried him. Everything around them seemed to fall apart. This place would only be safe for so long. Just because they had found a lab and people, didn't make the place any safer. Daryl's thoughts swarmed in his head as he looked down at his daughter.

Railey came around the corner with a strange look on her face. She just stared at Daryl and Evelyn with wide eyes. Daryl looked up at her, confused. He didn't understand why she was looking at the two of them like that.

"What?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Oh, I... Sorry, it's nothing. Just strange to see babies around here." She said quickly, before darting away. Daryl looked over at Raina, then at Rick. Something was up. Daryl noticed that the five strangers were out of the room. He looked back at Rick.

"Somethin's up. Somethin' ain't right." Daryl said quietly.

"I noticed that, too." Rick shook his head. "If they want to keep things on a good level, they better start talking."

"I'll get 'em to." Daryl said, getting up and walking over to Raina. He handed over Evelyn, and turned back to Rick. "Get ready." Daryl turned back toward the other direction, just in enough time to see Railey come back around the corner.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Uh... Well, got the results." Railey said, tensed up.

"And?" Daryl growled impatiently.

"You... You're not gonna believe this." Railey shifted her weight, and stared at them. "The baby, Evelyn, right?"

"Yes." Raina nodded.

"Right. Evelyn's blood came back abnormal." Railey rushed the words out. Raina stood up.

"Abnormal? Meanin'?" Daryl asked worriedly.

"Well, let me rephrase that. Her blood work came back normal." Railey had a slight smile. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Then that means..." Andrea trailed off.

"She ain't infected? Or a carrier, whatever you wanna call it?" Raina asked, wide eyed.

"Right! It's unbelievable! Everyone is carrying this, _thing_. We all turn when we die. But Evelyn's blood was normal. Clean. No infection at all. It's...crazy. I waited for so long to find someone, anyone, who had clean blood. I had given up on ever finding a cure... Then you guys waltz in here with her, and there it is. Your baby might hold the cure." Railey explained quietly.

"Cure? What does that even mean? For the ones already turned, or just for people who are still alive?" Andrea asked.

"Only people still alive, I'm sure. I don't see how it would be possible to restore a person who's, uh, dead." Railey answered, looking down. Raina realized it then. This girl must have lost someone very close to her.

"How do you know it will even work? Her blood?" Glenn asked curiously.

"That's the tricky part!" Railey said, her eyes lighting up. "We'll have to put in some lab time and see what happens. Putting the cure together is a big job, but the most important thing is how Evelyn's blood reacts with infection. Gina has already started lab work. She is going to try to use Evelyn's blood to see how it reacts with the infected subject's blood, or as you guys call them, walkers."

"And how long will this take?" Andrea asked, looking at the young scientist.

"Oh, that's hard to say... Depends on how many mistakes we make trying to help Evelyn's blood override the subject's blood. It could happen in seconds, minutes, months...years. I honestly don't know. But I'm shooting for the first try." Railey grinned.

Raina looked at Daryl in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Their baby was clean. Clear. Raina realized that she held the future in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Looking at Daryl, she let out a sigh of relief, and actually smiled, a huge smile.

"So does this mean that she's... immune?" Maggie asked, looking at Evelyn.

"Well... It's hard to say if she's immune yet. It all depends on how her blood reacts to the subject's blood. If her blood ovverides the other, then yes, that could mean she's immune to a bite. But either way, she can't turn by dying a natural death." Railey explained.

Raina stared at Railey, dumbfounded. Evelyn was...immune. She would not turn into one of those _things_ when she died one day. Raina wanted to jump for joy. Even though it was uncertain about what would happen to her if she were bitten, Raina felt some peace knowing that her baby was different. She knew Evelyn was special the first time she saw her. She smiled.

"What'er ya gonna do now?" Daryl asked, his face still in slight disbelief.

"Study her blood. Do a hell of a lot of testing. See what happens... Hope for the best." Railey forced a smile, and turned to leave.

"Railey?" Raina's voice called out. Railey half turned back to face her.

"Yea?" Railey asked quietly.

"What does this mean?" Raina asked, looking down at Evelyn.

"I don't know yet." Railey admitted. "But as soon as I find out, I will let you know. All of you." With that being said, she turned and walked back into the lab area.

"I can't believe this..." Rick shook his head and looked at Daryl. Daryl just stared at Raina and Evelyn, and for the first time in his life, he actually felt content in the world.


	43. A World Renewed

Daryl smiled at Evelyn, who was running around in circles, screaming. Raina was chasing her, laughing as she caught up to the small child, and grabbed her up into her arms. Evelyn giggled and flailed her arms wildly as Raina tickled her. When Raina finally sat her down, Evelyn took off like a bullet, running full speed toward Daryl.

It had been three years since they had found that underground lab. Railey and Gina had worked day in and day out, finally finding the correct way to match Evelyn's blood with the walker's blood. It had taken seven months, but they had done it. They made a cure. The two young researchers had finally did what they had been trying to accomplish for so long.

The group had taken the shot, and then their blood was tested. Sure enough, their blood work had came back normal. It had really worked. Daryl couldn't believe it. He had been in shock for a long time, until it all finally sank in that everything was really going to get better. And it did.

They lived together, the group. After everything they had been through, there was no splitting them up. They had three houses set up on an area of farm land. Of course, there were still walkers. But they were emaciated, and diminishing into nothing. They all worked together to keep each other safe. Each year there had been less and less of the walkers.

Railey and her group had left with a tearful goodbye, to find others and distribute the cure. There were other groups, and even some military people left. Railey and Gina had driven down and visited them one time. Evelyn was two at the time, and they had much to tell.

Railey and Gina had found others, and given them the cure. They kept a picture of Evelyn from when she was a baby, and showed everyone the baby that would save them. Railey had talked and talked for hours about all that they had seen. Many walkers were killed when they finally found military people. With a cure, they became fearless again, and started missions to clear the areas. Of course it would take a very long time to kill every walker. It may never get done.

But that didn't matter anymore. What did mattered was now. Daryl had his family, all of them, and a decent way of living. When walkers came, they were easily killed. They didn't put up too much of a fight these days, being so weak and emaciated. The whole group was thankful for that one.

"Daddyyyy!" Evelyn yelled, jumping into Daryl's arms. He picked her up and swung her around, smiling when her laughter hit his ears.

"Hey pretty girl." Daryl's smile turned into a grin when he looked into her big blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was fluttering around in the warm breeze. She began wiggling around, so he set her down. Raina walked over and stood beside the two.

"Swing me!" Evelyn grinned, grabbing Daryl and Raina's hands. The two parents cracked a smile, and started walking toward the house, every three steps they'd swing Evelyn into the air. Her laughter pierced the air. Evelyn let go of Raina's hand and tugged at Daryl's.

"What, babygirl?" Daryl looked down at his daughter.

"Up, Daddy." Evelyn smiled. Daryl picked her up, and held her close.

"I wuv you." Evelyn murmured, kissing his cheek. Daryl melted.

"I love you." He said, looking at her little face. He kissed her nose, and she giggled softly, before putting her head on his shoulder. Daryl walked with Raina toward the porch. He saw someone walk out of the door, and a small smirk came along his face when he saw Andrea, Rick right behind her.

Andrea's belly was huge. She was due anyday, now. Rick was so excited, and so was Carl. Hershel had made sure they had everything that they needed, and they were over prepared. Andrea was so excited, and couldn't stop smiling, she was glowing. She sat down in a chair on the porch, and Rick sat down beside her. Daryl almost smiled when he saw Rick put his hand on Andrea's belly.

"Hey Mama, how you feelin'?" Raina cooed as they walked up the porch stairs.

"Oh, I'm feeling great! Just ready to have my munchkin already." Andrea smiled.

"Know that feelin'." Raina laughed. Rick grinned and looked at Daryl.

"Everything is so great. Thanks to her." Rick said, looking at Evelyn.

"Yea, it is, ain't it?" Daryl shook his head. He felt Evelyn lean her head against his. He leaned back.

Rick was right. Everything was great. The world was slowly getting back on track. They were all getting a second chance at life. Daryl heard a door close, and he turned to see Maggie and Glenn walking over, hand in hand. Their dog, who Maggie had named Delgado, came running over. The couple had found the German Shepherd puppy a year ago, and had kept it. Delgado loved everyone, especially the kids. He ran around, inspecting the area with a wagging tail.

"Hey guys, we went on a supply run today. Got a whole lot of stuff." Maggie grinned.

"Any walkers?" Rick asked.

"Nope." Glenn grinned. "Well, not any that were moving. Just the ones we had already shot last week."

"That's a relief." Andrea said, looking out into the open. "God, I love it here." Daryl followed her gaze, looking out into the open fields.

There was nothing, nothing but land and open field. The afternoon sun splashed along the land, making it look like something in a picture. For a moment, Daryl had to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. This was all very real, and all so wonderful. He felt so at home here, this place was everything that all of them ever wanted.

Evelyn had her arms wrapped securely around Daryl's neck, and Raina came over, looping her arm through his free one. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Raina leaned against him, and he was content knowing that he had the two most important women in his life, right there with him. One in his arms, the other on his arm.

* * *

That night, Daryl was laying on the bed, talking to Evelyn, who had insisted that she wasn't sleepy, even though her eyes were droopy and she kept yawning every five minutes. Daryl let her crawl over and sprawl out across his chest, her face near his neck. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

"Hey, I jus..." Raina trailed off seeing the sight. Daryl opened one eye, and smiled lightly.

"I'll put'er to bed." Daryl whispered, and shifted gently getting off the bed, and holding Evelyn tight. He walked past Raina, down the hall, and into Evelyn's room. He layed her in her bed, and looked at her little face. She was so beautiful.

"Night sweet girl. I love you." Daryl whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Raina leaned down and kissed her head, whispering an "I love you" to her little girl. The two walked quietly back to their room, and looked at each other.

"Everything is so perfect." Raina smiled, and Daryl put his arms around her, pulling her close. He leaned down, his face close to hers, and kissed her. Raina returned the kiss, shivering slightly when his tongue ran over hers. He held her tighter, and kissed her harder. Raina's arms were around his neck, holding onto him.

He backed her into the bed, and she sat down on the edge of it as they kissed. They found their way on the bed, and Daryl could feel her small hands pulling his hair at the back of his neck. He pulled her closer, kissing her. Breaking the kiss, he kissed her cheek, down her neck to her shoulder. He looked up at her, and there it was. That devilish boy charm gleaming in his eyes.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon." Raina smiled.

"I love you, too Raina." Daryl's grin turned mischievous, and she giggled, throwing her head back. He coninued kissing her shoulder, and back up her neck until he finally reached her lips again. The two found their way into their own universe, where only the two of them and their passion existed.

Raina was right. Everything was perfect. Their world had been renewed.

* * *

**Okay everyone, that was it. I almost cried when I read the end after I typed it... I have become attached to this story ! I want to say thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys made this story what it is, because you inspired me to keep writing it until the end. And I thank you for that.**

**My new story is going to be called "In My Veins". Look for it to be up by either today, or tomorrow ! New own characters, new story line, but the same ol' Daryl Dixon ! I am thinking that this story is going to be really good, and the chapters will be longer than the ones I did for "Tame My Heart." My new story is going to be more detailed with the story line, starting over from the VERY beginning of TWD. I am hoping my new story will be up today or tomorrow so look for it and give my first chapter a read ! **

**Thanks again to all of you amazing readers. You guys are inspirations to writers. You don't know how amazing it is to write and have people love it. It makes me want to keep writing for a very, very long time. I can't wait to hear from you all again, hopefully you will enjoy "In My Veins". Thanks again for an amazing bunch of reviewers and readers !**

**~Kaila G.**


End file.
